Renovación pretenciosa
by rocioam7
Summary: Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo, después de la derrota de Golden apocalypse, la pizzeria sufriría varios cambios, tanto positivos como negativos a partir de las decisiones tomadas en el futuro y alguien olvidado retornará para seguir con su proyecto.
1. La celebración de la séptima noche

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 1 La celebración de la séptima noche

Los tres guardias nocturnos se estaban preparando para la séptima noche, ahora que la amenaza de Golden Freddy había desaparecido, no tendrían ningún problema que se le considere difícil de resolver. Sabían que gracias al trato que había hecho Scarlett con el dueño de la pizzeria todo iba a ser renovado, arreglando a las versiones nuevas y a las antiguas y se le daría una mejor decoración en las habitaciones que habían sido arruinadas por todas las peleas que se realizaron, en especial la de Luminescence Puppet y Golden apocalypse. Pero desde ahora todo sería diferente.

Una noche más se aproximaba, llegaron a la entrada donde hablaron nuevamente con el dueño.

Jefe: ¡Felicidades por llegar a esta noche! Pero les advierto... no manipulen el A.I de los animatrónicos... no se por qué pero todos los guardias que llegaron a esta noche lo hicieron... no lo hagan o me veré obligado a despedirlos.

Scarlett: Ni siquiera sabemos que es el A.I... (Confundida)

Jefe: ¡Ah.. no importa entonces! ¡Mejor olviden lo que dije! Solo no toquen a los animatrónicos...

Bianca: De acuerdo...

Daniel: ¿Ya arreglaron las partes defectuosas?

Jeje: Estoy en eso... solo reparé a uno de ellos, a Toy Freddy... ya que era muy importante que desde mañana esté de servicio... ya todos sospechaban al ver solamente a los dos Toy en el escenario, y se estaban cansando de escuchar solo música instrumental... necesito al vocalista.

Scarlett: ¿Y para cuándo estarán listos?

Jefe: mmm... pienso que en unos dos o tres días... aunque tal vez antes, es un tema delicado dependiendo de la fortuna que me va a costar. (Hablando con un tono nervioso)

Scarlett: ¡Usted solo perderá dinero... nosotros tres arriesgamos nuestras vidas en estas últimas noches para salvar este lugar que te da todo ese dinero que te niegas a gastar! (Molesta)

Jefe: Ya se que les debo mucho... pero entiendan que esto es duro para mi...

Daniel: ¡Cuando los 11 animatrónicos estén en servicio ganará mucho más dinero que antes! (Intentando que entre en razón)

Jefe: Tienes razón...

Bianca: ¡Espera! Quisiera saber si dejaría que las versiones sombra hagan su aparición durante el día... ¡Les parecería divertido seguramente!

Jefe: ¿No son aterradores...? Porque ya con ese nombre...

Bianca: ¡Claro que no! Y tendría a tres nuevos ayudantes o al menos cuidarían a los niños.

Jefe: Me convenciste... pero quiero verlos primero antes de que se presenten en público...

Bianca: ¡Bien! ¿Puede verlos en este momento?

Jefe: Quisiera irme ya pero...

Bianca: ¡Vamos! (Agarrándolo del brazo)

La chica lo llevó hasta la oficina, Scarlett y Daniel los siguieron, llamó a las tres sombras con voz alta, por lo que aparecieron de la nada asustando al hombre que aún estaba siendo sujetado por la guardia...

Jefe: ¿Ellos son...? (Un poco asustado)

Bianca: ¡Si! Solo déjeme que les cuente...

Shadow Freddy: ¿Qué deseas?

Bianca: Quiero hacerles una pregunta... ¿Les gustaría estar de servicio o acompañar a los niños durante el día?

Shadow Freddy: No estoy seguro... ¿No crees que los asustaríamos con nuestra apariencia...? Al igual de como lo hicimos con él... (Señalando al hombre)

Bianca: Es por la primera impresión... pero seguro que a los niños les agradarán. ¿Quieren hacerlo?

Shadow BB: ¡Por supuesto, estaría encantado de conocer nuevos amigos! (Alegre)

Shadow Bonnie: Si va Shadow BB... nosotros también deberíamos ir... después de todo debemos cuidarlo. (Mientras le da una codazo a Shadow Freddy)

Shadow Freddy: ¡Ah! Todos lo haremos... pero no se como tratar a los niños...

Bianca: ¡No hay problema, seguro que los otros animatrónicos les enseñarán como hacerlo bien!

Jefe: mmm... bueno, el horario empieza a las 6:00 am, justo al acabar el tuno de los guardias... suerte en su primer día, si necesitan algo pueden hablarme cuando quieran.

Las tres sombras asintieron y el dueño se alejó, saliendo por la puerta principal, cerrándola antes de irse a su automóvil...

Daniel: Mejor vamos a reunirnos con nuestros amigos...

Scarlett: Es extraño que en esta noche no vinieran por su cuenta hasta aquí... bueno, no importa... vamos por ellos.

Bianca: Daniel... ve a Show Stage y a Game Area, Scarlett a Parts/Service y yo ire a Prize Corner y para terminar a Kid's Cove...

Todos fueron a direcciones diferentes, Daniel reunió a Los Toy que se encontraban en el escenario y a BB, regresando a la oficina... lo mismo hizo Scarlett con las cuatro versiones antiguas y por último Bianca, que tardó más al estar lejos las ubicaciones donde debía ir. Llegó primero a Prize Corner donde liberó a la marioneta.

The Puppet: Buenas noches Bianca.

Bianca: Hola Puppet, ¿Cómo estás?

The Puppet: Cansado se podría decir... entre la pelea de anoche y estar de servicio todo el día... es agotador.

Bianca: mmm. venía a invitarte a festejar esta noche... ya que es la número siete de Scarlett y por derrotar a Golden Freddy... pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a descansar escuchando tu música...

The Puppet: Gracias, pero prefiero ir con ustedes, ¿Están en la oficina?

Bianca: Si, además como vamos a hacer una "Fiesta" trajimos música... ¿Te gustaría escucharla?

The Puppet: ¡Claro! Amo la música... de hecho cada ves que a un guardia se le olvidaba mi caja de música... bueno... emmm.. mejor olvida lo que te dije.

Bianca: ¡Ya me lo imagino! ¡Bueno son cosas del pasado...! ¿Verdad?

The Puppet: Por supuesto, ahora soy libre de esta caja, por lo menos durante la noche.

Bianca: ¿No te dejan salir en el día? Creía que los animatrónicos podían caminar libremente durante ese turno.

The Puppet: Ellos si... pero yo solo puedo estar en esta caja... esperando que llegue un niño a sacarme... luego le entrego un regalo y regreso de nuevo dentro de la caja... es un ciclo... eso me molesta mucho.

Bianca: No te lo aseguro... pero hablaré con el dueño para que cambie tu situación, quizás logre que te deje salir de una vez.

The Puppet: ¡¿En serio?!

Bianca: ¡Lo intentaré! (Decidida)

En ese momento la marioneta se le acerca y le ofrece un abrazo sorpresivo, Bianca sabía que The Puppet era frío con todos, pero parece que su personalidad estaba cambiando lentamente gracias a los tres guardias. Ella se lo devolvió, después de un rato intentó separarse pero no la dejaba ir...

Bianca: ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? (Intentando no sonar mal)

The Puppet: Lo lamento, pero es que estoy muy solo, no me importaba antes, pero ahora puedo sentir mi soledad cuando veo a los otros animatrónicos ser tan unidos... ya no quiero seguir siendo un "Forever alone".

Bianca: Lo siento, no lo sabía... pero ¡Déjame ayudarte a no estar más solo!

La marioneta la soltó en ese momento, mientras la escuchaba con dudas...

The Puppet: ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme en esto?

Bianca: Todos creen que te gusta ser solitario... solamente debemos aclararles que no es lo que quieres y todo se solucionará... ellos realmente te aprecian, y de seguro no querrían verte en este estado tan deprimente...

The Puppet: Gracias... por cierto toma esto.

Le entrega un pequeño presente con un moño de color rojo...

Bianca: ¡¿Para mi?! (Sorprendida)

The Puppet: Durante el día anterior, guardé tres regalos, uno para cada guardia nocturno, espero que te guste.

La chica lo abre con emoción y era un peluche con la forma del Bonnie color púrpura... cuando lo vio lo abrazó por impulso...

Bianca: ¡¿Cómo sabías que Bonnie era mi favorito?! (Sorprendida)

The Puppet: Tengo en mi base de datos muchos momentos en los que ustedes tres pasaron en la pizzeria... no solo en esta ubicación, también en Fredbear's Family Diner... y vi como te gustaba Bonnie, por eso lo guardé para tí... tengo también los de tus otros dos amigos...

Bianca: ¡Estarán muy felices cuando los reciban! ¡Vamos! ¡Ah!... primero vamos a buscar a The Mangle en Kid's Cove...

Los dos dejaron Prize Corner y llegaron donde estaba The Mangle, le indicaron que tenía que ir a la oficina donde empezaría una gran fiesta, el animatrónico blanco con tonos rosados se impacientó al escuchar la palabra "Fiesta" y a una velocidad increíblemente rápida se trepó al techo y se movió directo a la oficina, dejando a los otros dos atrás...

Bianca: ¡Que velocidad tiene cuando quiere! ¡Nunca la había visto ir tan rápido! (Sorprendida)

The Puppet: Ni yo sabía que le gustaban tanto las fiestas...

Cuando los dos llegaron a la oficina, todos los miraron...

Scarlett: ¡¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?! ¡Ya queremos empezar con la fiesta! (Mientras se acercaba al pequeño reproductor de música que había guardado en una mochila...) ¡Es pequeño pero potente! (Dijo mientras seleccionaba alguna canción)

Bianca: ¡Espera con la música... Puppet les tiene una sorpresa!

La marioneta se acerca un poco nervioso y les entrega sus regalos... él no entiende la razón de sus nervios, después de todo dar regalos era su función principal... pero tal vez era porque para él... estos tres guardias no eran como cualquier otra persona, él los consideraba amigos aunque nunca habían mencionado esa palabra antes con él... pero lo sentía así y les quería corresponder su generosidad con regalos. Los dos adolescentes observaron sus obsequios alegres, los abrieron para encontrarse con dos peluches... uno de Foxy para Daniel y otro de Chica para Scarlett... Ambos reaccionaron sorprendidos al notar que eran sus animatrónicos favoritos...

Scarlett: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta! (Observando a The Puppet)

Daniel: ¡Lo mismo digo! pero... ¿Cómo sabías quién era nuestro favorito? (Intrigado)

The Puppet: Tenía guardado sus gustos en mi base de datos... no olviden que tengo reconocimiento facial...

Old Freddy observó los regalos... y se entristeció al notar que nadie lo había elegido como favorito... Scarlett lo notó y se acercó a él...

Scarlett: F-freddy... se lo que te molesta. Y no pienses que no eres el favorito de nadie, hay muchos que te aman ¡Te lo aseguro! Pero aún así... tu nos agradas muchísimo y no te sientas mal, siempre disfrutamos de oírte cantar todas esas hermosas canciones.

Old Freddy: ¿Lo dices en serio? (Triste)

Scarlett: ¡Claro que si! Pero es que de pequeños les dimos más atención a los otros animatrónicos, pero quiero decirte que para mi, todos, los 11, incluyendo a las versiones sombra, son mis favoritos, es decir ¡Todos son mis amigos y no despreciaré a ninguno!.

Old Freddy: Gracias... (Sonando un poco mejor)

Daniel: ¡Mejoren su ánimo! ¡Que empiece la diversión! (Mientras encendía el reproductor de música)

Los animatrónicos comenzaron a reír un poco al ver a los tres guardias bailar... ellos solo veían a los niños moverse así... nunca a los mayores, por lo que les dio gracia...

Daniel: ¡Vamos aguafiestas muévanse! (Mientras veía a los animatrónicos quietos en su lugar riendo a carcajadas...)

Toy Bonnie: ¡Pero somos máquinas... no sabemos cómo hacerlo!

Scarlett: ¡Solo muévanse al ritmo de la música!

En ese momento Toy Chica comenzó a hacerlo, se movía de un lado a otro llamando la atención de sus compañeros roboticos...

Toy Bonnie: ¡¿Pero qué haces Toy Chica?!

Toy Chica: ¡Pues divirtiéndome! ¡Inténtalo!

El conejo azul cielo lo hizo también, pero era más lento que Toy Chica, poco después BB lo intentó hacer también junto a su versión sombra, después The Mangle, y cuando Foxy la vio "Bailar" la intentó imitar. después de unos momentos la mayoría se había unido, a excepción de Toy Freddy, The Puppet y Old Freddy, éste último porque carecía todavía de cuerpo... Los tres guardias los observaron con decepción, por lo que se acercaron...

Scarlett: ¡Vamos, ustedes pueden hacerlo también! Bueno... Freddy a tí te ayudaré...

Old Freddy: ¡No hace falta! (Decía mientras la chica le agarraba su cabeza para moverla un poco al ritmo de la música, se estaba mareando pero se estaba divirtiendo)

A continuación Daniel se acercó a Toy Freddy, quien negó con la cabeza, pero fue llevado a la fuerza por el chico al centro de la oficina, al principio seguía negándose diciendo "Es humillante" pero no lo pudo resistir más cuando todos lo empezaron a animar para que baile también...

Solo faltaba la marioneta, a pesar de amar la música no era de moverse, por lo que Bianca se le acercó ofreciendo su mano...

Bianca: ¡Vamos, te aseguro que será divertido! (Insistiendo)

The Puppet: Bailar no es lo mio...

Bianca: Ninguno de los animatrónicos sabía al principio... pero ¡Míralos ahora! Lo hacen bastante bien. ¿No lo crees?

The Puppet: Es que no...

Bianca: ¡Anímate! ¡Te ayudaré!

Finalmente la marioneta sujeta la mano de la guardia, y ésta lo lleva junto a sus compañeros, todos estaban "Bailando" a sus maneras. El animatrónico a rayas se notaba nervioso, moverse al ritmo de la música no era lo suyo... aunque admitía que ese nuevo estilo musical le gustaba bastante, algo muy diferente a la melodía de su caja de música... no era "tranquila" como a la que estaba acostumbrado, todo lo contrario, y en parte le encantaba. Bianca le daba indicaciones para que moviera sus brazos, intentó repetir los movimientos de la chica pero no le salían tan bien... se estaba sintiendo avergonzado de lo mal que lo hacía, por lo que se detuvo y se fue a sentar en la silla que se encontraba en el escritorio, el cual había sido corrido para la festividad. Bianca iba tras él para animarlo...

The Puppet: ¡Por favor no me insistas! ya te lo había mencionado... bailar no es lo mio... (Con un tono de decepción)

Bianca: (Suspira) Está bien... como quieras, de todas formas no te iba a obligar, solo quería que lo intentaras...

The Puppet: Si no te molesta, regresaré a Prize Corner, necesito un poco de tranquilidad...

Bianca asiente preocupada, mientras la marioneta se va de la oficina pasando por el pasillo. Una vez que llegó al lugar deseado, si bien no regresó a su caja, se apoyó en la pequeña mesa que estaba situada en un costado de la misma, llena de peluches, globos y otros regalos, mientras reflexionaba varias cosas.

Muchos se habían dado cuenta de que la marioneta se había ido, pero sabían que le ayudaba estar solo y tranquilo, por lo que nadie lo quería ir a molestar.

* * *

><p>¡La secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo ya está comenzando! Pronto sabrán la razón por la que se llama así el nuevo título. ^^<p>

Gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que les guste esta continuación, no será tan conflictiva como la primera parte... pero tendrá sus momentos dramáticos. :D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	2. Juegos, accidentes y un cambio

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

BORRE2222 Gracias ^^

Estefy Tsukino ¡En este fanfic es fiestera! XD

Alicia Startblack Ok, por cierto actualizo cada 2 o tres días.

Lost-Maika y Gist Cada vez crecerá más la amistad de ellos dos :D (SOLO amistad, no se confundan XD)

Tatiana Aponte El el último cap de "Nuevo VS Antiguo" comenté que ellos seguirán en el trabajo después de esta noche.

25mar2000 Gracias, esa imagen la hice yo con el "Paint de Windows" si quieres verla completa visita mi página en DA, está en mi ficha de presentación.

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 2 Juegos, accidentes y un cambio

Después de una hora de baile los tres humanos estaban "muertos" de cansancio, por lo que se detuvieron. Los animatrónicos seguían con las mismas energías como si recién hubieran comenzado a bailar. Toy Bonnie se les acercó con una expresión burlona...

Toy Bonnie: ¡¿No era que tenían unas "enormes" ganas de festejar?! ¡Mírense ahora! ¡Se ven terribles!

Daniel: Debes tener en cuenta que somos humanos, perdemos las energías fácilmente...

Toy Bonnie: Ok... bueno, seguiré con la fiesta. (Mientras regresaba al medio de la sala)

Scarlett: Y pensar que ninguno de ellos quería moverse... ahora están literalmente locos por la música... no quieren detenerse, mmm... mejor para ellos, por fin tienen una noche divertida...

Bianca: Lástima que Puppet no se encuentra con nosotros, él me dijo que no le gusta estar siempre solo, pero parece ser algo tímido... Intenté ayudarlo con el baile, pero no funcionó... (Decepcionada)

Scarlett: No te preocupes, todo se arreglará en algún momento...

Daniel: ¿Por qué no vamos con él? Ya pasó una hora desde que se fue... seguro ya tuvo más tiempo del que necesitaba para relajarse.

Scarlett: Si... ahora nosotros debemos "relajarnos" un poco de tanta fiesta robotica. (Mientras reía al ver bailar a los animatrónicos)

Los tres guardias se dirigieron a Prize Corner, cuando llegaron vieron a la marioneta acostada mirando en dirección al techo sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su caja, todo lo que estaba sobre ella fue corrido hacía un extremo de la misma para dejarle lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta que ellos estaban allí, lentamente se levantó con resignación de su sitio, con una expresión deprimida. El lugar estaba bastante oscurecido, pero era visible si se esforzaba la vista. Se acercaron más para consolarlo, pero él se echó un poco para atrás...

The Puppet: Lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimos, retírense por favor... (Decía con una voz quebrada)

Bianca: ¿Qué te sucede Puppet? (Preocupada)

The Puppet: He estado toda la hora pasada reflexionando... y me di cuenta la razón por la que no me llevo bien con nadie...

Scarlett: ¡No digas eso! ¡Pero si le agradas a todos! ¡En especial a nosotros tres!

The Puppet: ¡Todo fue por mi culpa! ¡Intenté ayudar a esas pobres almas... ! Pero no es una buena vida para ninguno de ellos.

Daniel: ¿Hablas de los niños...?

The Puppet: Cuando _**él **_les arrebató sus vidas... quise ayudarlos, pero al igual que Golden Freddy, nunca estuvieron felices que les regresara sus vidas en forma de animatrónicos...

Bianca: ¡¿Pero por qué piensas en eso ahora?! ¡Ellos serán reparados, y tendrán una nueva y mejor vida!

The Puppet: ¿Eso crees? entonces... ¿Por qué cada vez me siento más culpable de esos niños? (Agachando su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada al piso)

Scarlett: ¡No te sientas así! ¡Tan solo míralos en este momento! Yo los veo felices, en especial porque tendrán una segunda oportunidad para jugar con los niños, de este modo jamás se sentirán solos.

The Puppet: Tal vez tengas razón...

Daniel: ¡No te preocupes más! Tal vez ellos se sentían mal al principio... pero ya no más.

Bianca: ¡Vamos, regresemos con los demás! (Alentándolo a ir)

Los cuatro regresan a la oficina, todos seguían bailando hasta que vieron que la marioneta estaba con ellos. Se alegraron de su regreso, y lo demostraron acercándose a él. The Puppet estaba algo sorprendido, todos se habían detenido tan solo por verlo...

Toy Freddy: ¿Qué pasó que te fuiste?

Toy Chica: ¡No es lo mismo sin tí!

Old Bonnie: ¿Estás bien?

The Mangle: (Ruidos de radio)

The Puppet: Si... solo necesitaba tiempo para descansar... (Mintiendo)

Bianca lo observó y no soportó decir a todos la verdad, a pesar de que a la marioneta no le gustaría que hablase de ello...

Bianca: A decir verdad... él se siente muy solo, pero le cuesta admitirlo...

The Puppet se puso nervioso, no quería admitirlo y mucho menos que otro lo haga por él, sin embargo, en vez de recibir críticas o burlas por su comportamiento frío hacía ellos en varias ocasiones, todos se acercaron amistosamente, Toy Chica se aproximó a abrazarlo y lo atrapó de sorpresa.

Toy Chica: Ya se que no te gustan los abrazos... pero ¿Por qué no dijiste que te sentías solo tontito? ¡Todos pensamos que querías estar solo!.

The Puppet: No sabía que pensaban eso de mí... creí que me ignoraban...

Toy Chica: ¡¿Cómo haríamos algo así?! ¡Eres parte de nosotros! (Sorprendida por su respuesta)

The Puppet: Si lo hubiera sabido antes...

Toy Chica: ¡Pues ahora no hay nada más que ocultar!

Toy Chica se separa de la marioneta, él observa a todos los presentes en la oficina y con mucho esfuerzo quería decirles algo...

The Puppet: Me cuesta decir esto, pero mi personalidad está cambiando, y admito que ya no soy tan frío como antes, de hecho... me están comenzando a gustar... mmm los abrazos. (Un poco avergonzado)

Toy Chica: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues ven aquí! (Lo decía alegre mientras le daba otro abrazo)

The Puppet: ¡No exageres tanto! (Intentando separarse)

Toy Chica: Ok...ok (Suspira y lo suelta)

Toy Bonnie: ¿Qué te hizo cambiar te parecer? (Curioso)

The Puppet: No estoy seguro, posiblemente sea porque me han dado demasiados abrazos en esta semana... (Mientras reía levemente)

Scarlett: ¡Ahora que todos estamos reunidos... sigamos con la fiesta!

Daniel: ¡A la segunda fase!

The Puppet: ¿De qué se trata la segunda fase?

Scarlett: ¡Ya lo verán!

Daniel: ¡Vamos a jugar un juego clásico, pero divertido en grupo!

Old Chica: ¡No sean malos y hablen ya! (Se impacienta)

Scarlett: ¡Tranquila Chica! Ok... jugaremos a las escondidas, ya saben uno busca y otro se esconde, pero no termina ahí el juego, ambos participantes deberán correr hasta aquí, en el centro de la oficina, y el primero en llegar gana... ¿Comprenden?

Old Freddy: ¡No es justo...! No me puedo mover...

Daniel: ¡Harás el papel más importante, verificar que ninguno de los dos que compiten mientan! Es decir... de este modo sabrás quien llega primero y es el ganador.

Old Freddy: mmm. Está bien.

Bianca: ¿Quién buscará primero?

Scarlett: (Pensando) ...¡¿Quieres ser el primero Puppet?

The Puppet: Bien... ¡Escóndanse!

La marioneta se fue a un rincón de la oficina y empezó a contar, mientras todos se escondían y Old Freddy verificaba que no hiciera trampas... Llegó hasta el último número y comenzó su búsqueda. Pasó por las cuatro Party Room, para encontrase con Toy Bonnie debajo de una de las mesas, el conejo azul cielo tardó mucho en salir de ahí, por lo que no pudo llegar a tiempo a la meta, después fue a Game Area, donde estaban escondidos los dos BB detrás de carrusel, típico que se escondiera en esa habitación... si bien BB no corría rápido, su versión sombra era todo lo contrario, ambos flotaban hasta la meta, pero al igual que la vez anterior, el ganador fue The Puppet, sucedió lo mismo cuando recorría Parts/Service y Show Stage, donde se encontraban la mayoría de ellos, y siempre con el mismo final, nadie podía vencer a aquel animatrónico a rayas monocromáticas, los únicos que quedaban eran Bianca, Scarlett, The Mangle y Toy Chica. Después de un rato encontró a The Mangle, estaba colgando como siempre en el techo en Kid's Cove, se movía de manera extraordinaria, de forma rápida y perfecta se deslizaba por el techo, su velocidad era mayor a la de The Puppet, pero antes de llegar perdió el equilibrio, lo que le hizo caer al suelo. El contrincante se reía mientras llegaba a la oficina resultando nuevamente victorioso.

The Puppet: ¡Nadie puede vencerme!

Toy Bonnie: ¡Pero es porque puedes flotar! Así cualquiera...

The Puppet: ¡Sabes que no puedo caminar bien en el suelo...!

Old Bonnie: ¡Aún te falta encontrar a algunos...!

The Puppet: ¡Es cierto...! ¿Dónde no he buscado aún? (Pensando) ¡En Prize Corner! (Con voz alta)

Fue rápido hasta allá, observó su caja y se dijo a si mismo... "No será que está ahí..." cuando la abrió salió inmediatamente Scarlett y comenzó a correr hacía la oficina. La humana no era competencia para él, pero le gustaba jugar y hacía que "Estaba cansado" y se detenía de vez en cuando y seguía, así sucesivamente hasta que de nuevo ganó la partida... Scarlett lo miró molesta...

Scarlett: ¿Estabas fingiendo estar cansado?

The Puppet: mmm... ¿Por qué lo dices?

Scarlett: Era obvio por la forma en que te movías...

The Puppet: No sabía que se notaba tanto... solo quería que pensaras que podías lograrlo...

Scarlett: Aún te falta encontrar a Bianca según parece.

Toy Bonnie: Y a Toy Chica... (Mientras miraba a sus alrededores)

The Puppet: ¡Y nadie me ha ganado todavía!

Toy Freddy: Sigue que falta poco... (Cansado)

Recorrió toda la pizzeria y no podía encontrar a ninguna de las dos. "¿Dónde se han metido?" pensaba durante su búsqueda. En ese momento recordó las salidas de aire. Fue primero a la izquierda y descubrió que Toy Chica estaba allí, ella comenzó a arrastrarse por ese estrecho sitio, pero hasta que salió en su totalidad, la marioneta ya había ganado. Solo faltaba Bianca. Revisó la otra salida de aire y no estaba allí...

The Puppet: ¡Pero si ya he estado en todos lados! ¿Dónde se escondió?

Scarlett: No estoy segura... pero ¿Revisaste la cocina?

The Puppet: ¡No lo hice! (Salió de la oficina)

Daniel: ¿Eso no es trampa?

Scarlett: Solo falta ella, y ya son las 4:53 am... (Mirando su reloj)

La marioneta llegó hasta la ubicación, al igual que la vez anterior, el interior del cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, pero él tenía una excelente visión a pesar de eso. Bianca se encontraba sentada en uno de los rincones de la habitación, saltó del susto al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al escuchar las palabras "Te encontré". The Puppet estaba preparándose para correr a la oficina, pero se detuvo al notar que la oscuridad le impedía a Bianca ver hacía donde iba, por lo que terminó chocándose contra una mesa que se encontraba en su camino. Ella se quejó al golpearse y caer al suelo. La marioneta regresó hacía donde ella estaba y le agarró una de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Bianca: ¿Q-quién es? (Con un tono asustado)

The Puppet: ¡Soy Puppet! ¿Te encuentras bien? (Preocupado)

Bianca: Creo que fue mala idea esconderme aquí... no puedo ver nada.

The Puppet: ¿Por qué estabas tan asustada?

Bianca: Es que pensé en Golden Freddy cuando me tocaste... creí que había regresado.

The Puppet: Eso es imposible, su alma es libre y no retornará en él nunca más...

Bianca: Es bueno saberlo, (Se queja) ... creo que me lastimé un poco con la caída...

The Puppet: ¡Regresemos a la oficina!

Los dos llegaron lentamente al punto de regreso, todos se preocuparon al ver que Bianca se encontraba adolorida, Scarlett y Daniel fueron los primeros en acercarse...

Scarlett: ¿Qué te pasó? (Asustada)

Daniel: Siéntate a descansar... (Mientras la ayudaban a sentarse)

Bianca: Mientras estaba en la cocina me asusté cuando Puppet me encontró, corrí en la oscuridad y al no poder ver, tropecé con algo y caí al suelo...

Scarlett: mmm... creo que tengo algunas vendas en mi mochila, espera aquí.

Fue a revisar y logró encontrar algunas, se las colocó cuidadosamente a su amiga en los brazos y en una pierna...

Scarlett: Bien... esto debería ser suficiente...

Bianca: Gracias... (Mientras miraba sus heridas)

Scarlett: ¡No te preocupes, estarás bien, son heridas muy leves!

Bianca: Ok...

Daniel: Ahora descansa, ¿Qué hora es exactamente?

Scarlett: ¡Pero si lo dije hace poco...! ok... son las 5:07 am (Mirando nuevamente su reloj)

Bianca: Solo nos queda una hora...

The Puppet: ¿Qué harán? ¿Ésta es su última noche? (Triste)

Toy Bonnie: ¡Es cierto! ¡Por favor regresen mañana!

Toy Chica: ¡Quiero seguir viéndolos! ¡Son muy divertidos! (Mientras los agarra en un abrazo asfixiante)

Daniel: ¡Chica nos aplastas! (Quedando sin aire)

Toy Chica: ¡Uff lo siento! (Los suelta) ¡Pero no nos dejen solos!

Old Chica: ¡No queremos a otro guardia!

Foxy: ¡No sería lo mismo!

Scarlett: ¡Paren ya! ¡Ninguno de los tres nos iremos! ¡Seguiremos trabajando en el turno nonturno!

The Puppet: ¡¿En serio?! ¡No ha pasado antes! (Emocionado)

Bianca: ¿A qué te refieres? (Confusa)

The Puppet: ¡Nadie duró más de siete días en este lugar...!

Daniel: ¡Pero era porque ustedes lo asesinaban!

Toy Freddy: No a todos...

Toy Chica: Solo a los que teníamos sospechas de que fuera... el asesino.

The Puppet: ¡Pero ya no es así!

Scarlett: ¡De todos modos regresaremos... pero no mañana!

Old Chica: ¡¿Por qué no?! (Apenada)

Daniel: Mañana es Domingo, no trabajamos ese día...

Toy Freddy: Es una pena...

Bianca: mmm... se me ocurre algo... y si venimos durante el día.

Scarlett: ¡¿Están abiertos en domingo?! (Sorprendida)

Bianca: Si.. pero solo durante tres horas... entre las 11:00 am hasta las 14:00 pm.

Daniel: Será una visita para ver como trabajan durante el día...

Scarlett: ¡Será divertido! (Emocionada)

Siguieron conversando hasta que tocaron las 6:00 am, se despidieron de todos y fueron hasta la salida, pero antes de irse Bianca le quería preguntar algo al dueño... el problema que tenía The Puppet con no tener la posibilidad de salir de su caja... Lo pensó un largo rato, hasta que aceptó la idea, él podría ir libremente por la pizzeria, pero solo si se comportaba y seguía cumpliendo con su función primaria que era repartir regalos a los niños. Bianca se alegró con la respuesta y se dirigió rápido a Prize Corner para comentarle la noticia a su amigo animatrónico.

* * *

><p>Una noche divertida y llena de juegos ¿No?. Como ya había dicho antes, esta parte de la historia es mucho más tranquila que la primera, pero dentro de algunos capítulos más llegarán los problemas D:<p>

¿Estará bien Bianca? ¿Cómo reaccionará Puppet cuando se entere que podrá ir libre por todo el establecimiento? ¿Serán finalmente reparados los animatrónicos? :D

Hasta el siguiente capítulo :3

Atte rocioam7


	3. Visita durante el turno matutino

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 3 Visita durante el turno matutino

Cuando Bianca llegó a Prize Corner, la marioneta aún no había entrado en su caja, éste la observó confuso.

The Puppet: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No terminó tu turno? (Mientras ladeaba su cabeza por confusión)

Bianca: ¡Te traigo buenas noticias! ¡Desde hoy puedes salir de la caja y caminar por todo el lugar repartiendo tus regalos!

The Puppet: ¡¿No me estás mintiendo?! ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?! ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! (Sorprendido)

Bianca: Hablé con el dueño y le conté lo mal que te sentías, por lo que aceptó mi petición que para seas libre, pero solo si te comportas y cumples tus obligaciones con los niños.

The Puppet: Pero después de tanto tiempo... ¿Podré adaptarme al exterior? (Pensativo)

Bianca: ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Vamos, sal de este lugar sombrío! (Señalando otros lugares donde podía ir)

The Puppet: ¡Nunca había estado en servicio fuera de mi caja...!

Bianca: Ahora tengo que irme, pero mis amigos y yo regresaremos cuando abran hoy a las 11:00 am, nos vemos después.

The Puppet: ¡Hasta luego y gracias por todo! (Mientras la despedía)

Pasaron horas y regresaron, pero esta vez sería en lugar de un cliente y no de un empleado. Los tres pasaron las grandes puertas que se veían mejor a la luz del día, un empleado del turno matutino les dio la bienvenida, mientras les indicaba una mesa desocupada donde podrían situarse. Después de eso llegó Toy Chica, quien estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo, a pesar que solo pasaron algunas horas.

Toy Chica: ¿Qué va a pedir amigos? (Mientras les sonreía)

Scarlett: ¡No sabía que trabajabas fuera del escenario también!

Toy Chica: Si, atender a los clientes me gusta mucho, por lo que me retiro de vez en cuando del escenario cuando puedo...

Bianca: ¡Me alegro por tí!... bueno, queremos una pizza mediana por favor.

Toy Chica: ¡Ok, mientras disfruten del show, pronto comenzará! (Señalando el escenario)

Todos asintieron y ella se fue para entregar el pedido, mientras esperaban a que comenzara el show, vieron a Shadow Freddy jugando con un niño.

Daniel: ¡Parece que las versiones sombra ya están trabajando!

Scarlett: Y lo hace bastante bien, se ve muy amistoso.

Daniel: A los niños les agrada, bien por él...

Bianca: ¡Miren, ya comenzó el show! (Mirando que se abrían las cortinas del escenario)

Todos los presentes en las mesas esperaban que comenzara, pero en vez de dos animatrónicos aparecieron tres. Estaba Toy Bonnie a la izquierda, Toy Freddy (Ya arreglado) en el medio y a su derecha era Shadow Bonnie.

Scarlett: ¡Miren quien está ahí! (Emocionada)

Los tres guardias estaban impresionados que él estuviera en la banda, Shadow Bonnie sostenía una guitarra al igual que el otro conejo azul cielo, pero ésta era totalmente negra. Comenzaron a tocar y Toy Freddy a cantar, de repente apareció Toy Chica para entregarles la pizza que habían pedido.

Daniel: ¡Gracias Chica!

Toy Chica; ¡De nada! Por cierto, ¿Disfrutan del show?

Scarlett: ¡Claro! Pero... ¿Qué hace Shadow Bonnie ahí? (Intrigada)

Toy Chica: Parece que siempre quiso participar en esto, por lo que le preguntó al jefe si podía, y cuando le hizo una demostración, él no pudo negarse...

Scarlett: Ya veo... me parece increíble la forma que toca.

Toy Chica: ¡Oh, tengo que irme, me están llamando, nos vemos después! (Mientras se iba)

Esa media hora se la pasaron comiendo la pizza mientras observaban el show, la estaban pasando muy bien y aún tenían mucho tiempo. Una vez que acabaron, pagaron la pizza y se fueron a recorrer el lugar. Si bien ya se lo conocían de memoria, hace tiempo que no lo veían en el turno de día. Caminaron hasta llegar a Game Area, donde vieron a BB reparado repartiendo globos de diferentes colores a los niños junto a su contra-parte sombra. Se acercaron para saludarlo.

Scarlett: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? (Acercándose)

Shadow BB: ¡Buenos días amigos!

BB: ¡Hola! ¿Quieren un globo también?

Daniel: Emm... G-gracias pero ya estamos muy grandes para eso...

Bianca: ¡Dilo por tí mismo! ¡Yo si quiero uno! (Mirando todos los globos)

BB: ¡¿Cuál te gustaría?!

Bianca: ¡El celeste por favor! (Emocionada)

BB se lo entrega y ella mira feliz su nuevo globo...

Scarlett: ¡Bianca eres muy infantil! (Riendo un poco)

Bianca: ¡Me da igual! ¡Al menos no soy tan amargada como ustedes dos!

Mientras ellas seguían con esa estúpida discusión...

Shadow BB: ¡A veces son tontos estos humanos! (Hablando en voz baja a su otra versión)

BB: Son muy problemáticos... (Riendo)

Daniel: ¡Bueno ya paren con esto...! Las dos se comportan de manera infantil...

Scarlett: Ok... ya no importa.

Daniel: Mejor sigamos con el recorrido...

Se despiden y salen de Game Area, mientras caminaban vieron a The Puppet entregándole un regalo a una chica de unos 12 años, que por alguna razón se le hacía familiar a Bianca. Una vez que ella se retiró ellos se acercaron.

Scarlett: ¡Hola Puppet! ¿Cómo la pasas estando libre?

The Puppet: ¡Me encanta! Y ahora puedo dar muchos más regalos que antes. (Contento)

Bianca: De casualidad... ¿Esa chica era la de la otra vez?

The Puppet: ¿Hablas de Mina?

Bianca: ¿Su nombre es Mina? Recuerda que me habías dicho hace unas cuantas noches atrás que ella te apreciaba mucho y que venía a verte cada vez que podía... (Intentando recordar sus palabras)

The Puppet: ¡Si, es ella!

Scarlett: ¿La habías visto antes?

Bianca: Si... en la cuarta noche...

Scarlett: ¡Que bueno que tengas otros amigos Puppet!

The Puppet: Gracias, ¡Ah! por cierto, tomen este regalo, son para los niños, pero ustedes son especiales para mí...

Les entrega el obsequio, al abrirlo era un peluche del Cupcake de Chica...

Bianca: ¡Que adorable que es!

Scarlett: ¡Precioso!

Daniel: ¡Gracias! Aunque es un poco extraño... ¿Por qué lo hicieron con la forma del Cupcake?

The Puppet: No lo se... pero era el único que me quedaba y quería dárselos a ustedes.

Bianca: Muy amable de tu parte, por cierto, todos guardamos con cariño esos adorables peluches que nos regalaste la vez anterior...

The Puppet: ¡Me alegro que les gustara tanto mis regalos! Después de todo es lo que mejor se hacer... y no me importa que sea parte de mi programación... siento que es algo más que eso... creo que los humanos lo denominan... "Amor al trabajo... profesión... " o algo así.

Scarlett: Es bueno que te dediques tanto a eso y que demuestres tanta voluntad en la entrega de cada regalo.

Daniel: Se nota al ver las caras felices de los niños cuando los reciben...

Bianca: ¡Te felicitamos por tanto esmero!

The Puppet: No exageren tanto... que me da verguenza... (Mientras cubre un poco su rostro con uno de sus brazos)

Daniel: No te sientas así, porque es toda la verdad.

The Puppet: G-gracias. (Contento)

Scarlett: Todos te lo agradecemos, mmm... aunque ahora debemos irnos a las otras zonas que nos faltan, ya son las 13:10 pm... (Mirando su confiable reloj de siempre)

The Puppet: ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Van por el pasillo que se conecta con Parts/Service, por lo que decidieron ir a saludar a los viejos animatrónicos. Abrieron la puerta lentamente y una vez dentro, los saludaron.

Scarlett: ¡Hola a todos!

Foxy: ¡Vinieron a visitarnos!

Old Chica: ¡Buenos días!

Old Bonnie: ¿Cómo están?

Old Freddy: ¿La pasan bien?

Bianca: mmm... veo que aún no los han arreglado.

Old Freddy: No te preocupes, el dueño ya nos dijo que para mañana nos repararán... y me darán un cuerpo al fin.

Old Bonnie: ¡Y a mi una cara y un brazo!

Old Chica: ... a mi las manos y otras cosas como mi pico destrozado...

Foxy: A mi no me importa mucho los arreglos...¡Pero quiero ver a mis pequeños marineros de nuevo! (Emocionado)

Scarlett: ¿Dónde está The Mangle?

Foxy: Está en el techo... como siempre.

Ella baja haciendo ruidos de radio, ninguno puede comprender lo que dice...

Bianca: Disculpa... pero no te entendemos...

Foxy: Ella dice "Hola a todos".

Bianca: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Hola a tí también!

Foxy: A ella también la repararán, y quitarán la atracción de "Arma y desarma" en Kid's Cove, además me quedaré con ella ahí cuando nos arreglen... así me aseguraré que nadie le haga daño...

Scarlett: No quiero hacerte recordar malos tiempos... pero ¿No habías causado la mordida de este año?

The Mangle se trepó al techo de nuevo, escapando de sus recuerdos.

Foxy: ¡No hables de eso... además se lo merecía por ser el asesino!

Scarlett: ¿Están seguros que él era el asesino? Porque según lo que escuché pudo haber sido alguien más.

Old Freddy: ¡Más vale que no sea así! De lo contrario nos sentiríamos muy mal... sin contar que podría matar a más niños...

Scarlett: En esta semana no pasó nada fuera de lo normal... tal vez si era el asesino...

Daniel: Creo que ya casi es hora de cerrar... debemos irnos.

Bianca: mmm... Está bien.

Scarlett: ¡Adios, nos vemos mañana!

Salen de Parts/Service , no fueron a Kid's Cove ya que seguramente estaba cerrado por no estar en servicio The Mangle. Después de un rato caminando llegaron hasta la salida, terminando la visita, pero de todas formas se presentarían a trabajar no esa noche, pero si la siguiente.

* * *

><p>¡Al fin un poco de relax en Freddy Fazbear Pizza...!<p>

Este cap fue más corto... pero no se me ocurrió nada más, perdón XD

¡Las versiones sombra y The Puppet son ahora libres durante el día y la noche! :D

¿Pasará algo durante la noche siguiente cuando no hay ningún guardia vigilando? ¿Qué cambios le harán a los animatrónicos dañados?

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	4. El retorno de la maldad

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

pinkierose230502 En este cap todo se complicará O_o

BORRE2222 Bueno... admito que me gusta FoxyXMangle XD Pero solo serán insinuaciones leves :D

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 4 El retorno de la maldad

Después del cierre del día domingo, el dueño se encontraba revisando algunos papeles en su oficina, su reloj marcaba que ya eran las 19:21 pm, éste se levanta extremadamente cansado de su asiento, observando el enorme papeleo que aún le faltaba revisar, pero ya estaba varias horas allí y no quería continuar. De un momento a otro negó con la cabeza mientras se decía en voz baja "Lo dejaré para mañana, trabajé demasiado teniendo en cuenta que es domingo", con estas palabras intentaba tener una excusa para detenerse de una vez e ir a tomar un descanso. Se convenció a si mismo mientras recogía las llaves que estaban sobre su escritorio, cuando caminaba hacia la salida siente que algo o alguien le toca un hombro, da un pequeño salto del susto con un corto grito, ya que estaba seguro que nadie más se había quedado a trabajar esa tarde después de las 14:00 pm. Pero se tranquilizó al notar que era un animatrónico.

Jefe: ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a descansar o lo que sea...

The Puppet: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esta noche, no te vayas, necesitamos algún guardia.

Jefe: ¿Ustedes están preocupados? Incluso si alguien entra, estoy seguro que él será el que esté el problemas... no ustedes.

The Puppet: Hablé con los demás y no me creyeron, no puedo vigilar todo el establecimiento, es demasiado para mi.

Jefe: Estoy seguro que nadie intentará entrar... de todas maneras, cerraré todas las puertas con llave.

The Puppet: Disculpa, pero esto no me convence. Quédate, por favor.

Jefe: (Suspira) Lo lamento, pero estoy muy cansado, fue una semana complicada, en especial con todo el papeleo que me espera... necesito recuperar fuerzas para mañana o no podré seguir...

The Puppet: ¡Por favor! Es la primera vez que siento esa... preocupación. (Nervioso)

Jefe: Hagamos un trato ¿Ok?, no me puedo quedar, pero te daré acceso a las cámaras de seguridad... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

The Puppet: Está bien... pero ¿Cómo se usan? Solo las he visto de lejos cuando la usaban los antiguos guardias.

Jefe: Ven... te mostraré...

El hombre lo lleva hasta la oficina, donde se encontraba la tableta apagada. La enciende y prepara las ubicaciones. La sujeta por un lado mientras con la otra mano toca la pantalla cambiando de este modo las cámaras...

Jefe: ¿Ves? No es tan complicado... inténtalo. (Mientras se la entrega)

La marioneta hace los mismos movimientos que le había enseñado su acompañante, y se estremeció al ver su ubicación personal... Prize Corner.

The Puppet: ¡¿Podían verme en cualquier momento?! (Molesto)

Jefe: Si hay cámaras en todos los sitios, era obvio que también allí... además tu eras más problemático que los demás... con tu caja de música y todo eso...

The Puppet: Yo solo pedía que mi música continuara sonando... no era gran cosa.

Jefe: Pues se perdía mucho tiempo haciéndolo... y cuando un guardia lo hacía... cualquier otro animatrónico podía atacar...

The Puppet: No sabía que era tan así... de todos modos, es cosa del pasado. (Intentando reponerse)

Jefe: Eso es todo... ¿Necesitas algo más? (Bostezando)

The Puppet: No... creo que es todo. ¡Ah! espera... ¿Qué hago si entra un intruso?

Jefe: Solo debes sacarlo de la pizzeria o capturarlo si es peligroso... pero no lo dañes y mucho menos matarlo... ¿Entendido? (Con voz firme)

The Puppet: Está bien. (Pensativo)

Jefe: Pero no te preocupes tanto... dudo que pase algo esta noche... ¡oh! ya es muy tarde, debo irme, hasta mañana. (Mientras corría hacía la salida)

En el silencio del lugar se pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse bruscamente, mientras le seguía el ruido producido por las llaves en el momento de cerrar. Después de eso no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. La marioneta pasó las siguientes horas revisando las cámaras, aparentemente iba a ser una noche tranquila, no como él pensaba, pero a pesar de esto, seguía con aquella mala sensación. Ya eran las 1:19 am, todos los animatrónicos estaban calmados, la mayoría en su lugar asignado, excepto que BB estaba siendo acompañado con su contra-parte sombra, mientras conversaban y Foxy acompañaba a The Mangle en Kid's Cove. The Puppet no quería entrometerse en las conversaciones de ninguno de sus compañeros, por lo que solo daba revisiones rápidas. Pero solo por casualidad, escuchó las preocupaciones de aquel zorro blanco y rosa, quien sentía dudas si la iban a arreglar o no, y a Foxy animándola en todo ese rato respondiéndole que si lo harán y que no debía preocuparse. Pasó otras dos horas, nada en especial, todo normal hasta que sonaron las 4:00 am. La marioneta observó nervioso que una sombra, mucho más pequeña que la de un animatrónico, sin contar BB, ya que era muy bajo para ser él, y a la vez bastante delgado. Mal aviso. De un momento a otro perdió de su vista a aquella sombra. En este momento se encontraba más que nervioso, la buscaba desesperado a través de la tableta de seguridad y no había caso, habían pasado minutos y seguía sin respuestas. "Será mejor que les avise a los demás..." se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la oficina, con la tableta en mano. Se dirigió al Show Stage y se acercó a Toy Bonnie y a Toy Freddy quienes seguían inmóviles en el escenario.

The Puppet: ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Alguien o algo ha entrado aquí esta noche...!

Se quedó congelado cuando ninguno de los dos reaccionaron, los sacudió por los hombros y nada. "¿Qué les sucede? ¡Despierten!" les gritó mientras los seguía sacudiendo de un lado a otro, hasta que Toy Freddy terminó inerte en el suelo. "Esto es malo..." dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba preocupado pensando sobre la escena anterior. Siguió su recorrido hasta Parts/Service, cuando abrió la puerta se vio con la misma cuestión, se encontraba las tres versiones antiguas tiradas en el suelo, y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que no se encontraba brillando la luz típica que se podía ver en el interior de sus ojos o en otros casos, en las cuencas vacías donde deberían estar, como era el caso de Old Bonnie. Recordó que los Toy del escenario tampoco los tenían encendidos... eso quería decir que fueron desactivados de alguna manera... pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? ellos se hubieran negado a ser apagados, y más si era una persona desconocida. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?. Esas preguntas se presentaban en la cabeza de la marioneta mientras pasaba por las otras habitaciones y todo era lo mismo, hasta Foxy y The Mangle se encontraban en esa situación... "¿Soy el único que sigue consciente?" se preguntaba con un tono de nerviosismo. Regresó a la oficina, y se detuvo de golpe al notar que alguien estaba sentado en aquella silla donde todos los guardias se sentaban... al lado de él se encontraba un traje vacío de Golden Freddy, estaba entero aunque muy deteriorado por los años, seguramente. Pero su cabeza no estaba allí... sino sobre el rostro de aquel sujeto sentado en la silla, pero solo le tapaba hasta por arriba de su boca, él estaba sonriendo de una manera espeluznante y que solo un demente podría hacer. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, uno con confusión y miedo, y el otro con malicia. Fue en ese momento cuando el reconocimiento facial funcionó, a pesar de estar la mitad para arriba de su rostro cubierta, la marioneta logró reconocer quien era aquel hombre.

XXX_ "Mucho tiempo sin vernos" (Con un tono de voz frío y horrible)

The Puppet: ¡No puedes ser _**él**_...! (Mientras retrocedía un paso hacía atrás)

El hombre se levantó de la silla, mientras se quitaba lentamente la máscara de Golden Freddy. Dando a conocer su verdadero rostro a la marioneta. Éste último dejó caer la tableta de entre sus manos, por suerte, al tener brazos tan largos, solo se golpeó un poco en la parte exterior, sin provocarle daños importantes. El animatrónico blanco y negro observó con terror a aquel intruso, a causa de aquellos recuerdos humanos que aún tenía... cuando todavía el alma de ese pobre niño asesinado a las afueras de Fredbear's Family Diner en ese terrible día cuando era asechado por un hombre extraño. Fue en ese mismo momento cuando recordó todo lo que tardó años en olvidar.

The Puppet: Tu eres al que llaman... "Purple Guy"

Purple Guy: Veo que te acuerdas de mí... aunque solo mi apodo, eso es bueno para mi seguridad. Y si te preguntas la razón de por qué no sabes mi nombre, es que yo mismo lo borré de tu base de datos el primer día que logré manipular a los animatrónicos.

The Puppet: ¡Pero se supone que The Mangle lo asesino, o más bien lo dejó en un estado vegetativo... al verdadero criminal!

Purple Guy_ En eso te equivocas, él era solo mi cómplice... (Mientras seguía con esa sonrisa psicópata)

The Puppet: ¿Cómplice? (Asustado)

Purple Guy_ ¿No creerás que me iban a atrapar tan fácil?

The Puppet: ¿Entonces tenemos al equivocado?

Purple Guy_ Así es... ahora seguiré con mi... "Proyecto". (Mientras ampliaba su sonrisa)

The Puppet: ¡No dejaré que mates a más niños inocentes! (Gritando)

Purple Guy: ¡No me hagas reír...! Estoy seguro que a pesar de ser un animatrónico, conservas los recuerdos de cuando te asesiné... en aquella tarde.

The Puppet: ¡Detente! ¿Cómo sabes que soy ese niño? (Sorprendido)

Purple Guy: Te conozco bien, me di cuenta que cambiaste cuando maté a ese niño, y deduje que su alma ingresó en tí... De todos modos, se que no tienes el valor de atacarme...

The Puppet: ¿Cómo conseguiste ese traje de Golden Freddy? Se supone que después de que la robaras y fuera encontrado tiempo después la desecharon.

Purple Guy: Es cierto, pero antes de que fuese destruido, lo recuperé para mis planes futuros.

The Puppet: ¡Yo me encargaré de que te atrapen lo antes posible!

El hombre hace una señal de negación con su mano, mientras ampliaba su sonrisa desquiciada.

Purple Guy: No te dejaré hacerlo.

En ese momento Purple Guy agarra una botella con agua que había guardado disimuladamente junto a él, arrojándola encima del animatrónico. Sabía que podría necesitar agua para aturdir a estas máquinas, sin importar su gran resistencia, sabía que eran vulnerables. La marioneta hizo un corto-circuito, cuando acabó quedó inerte en el suelo. Purple Guy sabía que no son solo robots, pero ahora tenía mucho tiempo para continuar con sus planes, ya eran las 5:02 am, una hora era más que suficiente para efectuarlos, pero no tenía en cuenta que unas tres sombras lo estaban viendo muy de cerca.

Pasó al lado de la marioneta, ahora en un estado de apagado temporal, mientras se reía burlándose de él. Siguió su camino en varias de las habitaciones de la pizzeria, modificando todos los archivos de memoria de los animatrónicos, donde se encontraban los datos de él, casi ninguno había quedado registrado desde aquella vez, solo tuvo que borrar los de esta noche. Pero sabía que la marioneta seguía recordándolo, pero no podía hacer nada con él, excepto encerrarlo en algún lugar fuera del alcance de todos, en especial del dueño o del guardia de turno. (Él no conocía a los tres guardias del momento). Una vez completada la primer tarea, agarró a The Puppet, aún inconsciente, y se lo llevó lo más lejos que pudo, era bastante pesado a pesar de ser físicamente tan delgado. No sabía donde exactamente esconderlo, ningún lugar le parecía bien, como ya casi eran las 6:00 am y sabía que en pocos minutos llegaría el dueño, terminó encerrándolo dentro de su caja en Prize Corner. De todos modos, nadie se iba a enterar hasta que la marioneta se repusiera de sus daños, podría tardar días o incluso más y todo este tiempo él usaba guantes especiales, para evitar todo rastro que pudiera dejar olvidado. "Nadie me va a descubrir, pronto empezará la diversión, igual de como fue la primera vez..." se decía mientras reía como un loco, se dirigió a la salida, o mas bien por el lugar donde ingresó, una ventana de la oscura cocina, llevando nuevamente el traje de Golden Freddy puesto, incluyendo la cabeza. Ya estaba amaneciendo, justo cuando Purple Guy se fue, el dueño ingresó al lugar.

Jefe: ¡Puppet... ¿Estás aquí?! (Gritando)

Miró a los alrededores, seguía todo oscuro ya que estaban las luces apagadas...

Jeje: Seguramente se fue a descansar... mejor iré a la oficina a continuar con el papeleo y después prepararé todo para el comienzo de esta nueva semana...

Llegó hasta su oficina personal, sin percatarse de nada de lo ocurrido, sin duda, iba a entrar en shock cuando se entere de todo dentro de poco...

* * *

><p>¡NOooooo, ¿Purple Guy en mi historia?! XD<p>

Lo iba a subir mañana, ya que ayer subí el tercer episodio, pero como era muy corto, lo adelanto un día. :)

Bueno, les explico, yo tengo una teoría sobre el juego, en los death minigames se pueden ver 2 clases de "Purple Guy" Uno aparece solo una vez, el que sostiene en su mano lo que se piensa que es un teléfono, yo al igual que muchos también creo que el asesino podría ser "Phone Guy" (Él es el Purple Guy de esta historia) y el otro que es mucho menos delgado y menos alto que el otro, (es fácil de notar), que hace su aparición más veces que el primero, que para mi era una especie de cómplice, no estoy el 100% segura si este sujeto es Jeremy Fitzgerald, pero lo usaré en este fanfic como "Cómplice". Digo que podría haber dos, ya que según parece hay más de 5 niños secuestrados, yo conté 11, teniendo en cuenta el niño que murió en la antigua ubicación (The Puppet), los 5 del 2do juego y los otros 5 que se muestran en el minigame de Foxy.

¿Logrará secuestrar a más niños en los otros capítulos? ¿Alguien podrá detenerlo? Hay que tener en cuenta que solo las versiones sombras y The Puppet se acuerdan de lo ocurrido en esta noche, pero no conocen su identidad, además quien sabe por cuanto estará inconsciente...

¡Hasta el otro capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	5. Cambio de turno, uno menos de tres

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

25mar2000 Es una buena idea... pero ya veremos :D

Alicia Startblack Solo Puppet fue mojado XD los otros fueron desactivados, gracias, por cierto... yo quiero un peluche de Puppet en la vida real D:

Estefy Tsukino - pinkierose230502 y BORRE2222 Gracias ^^

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 5 Cambio de turno, uno menos de tres.

Después de un largo trabajo completando una serie de papeles que llenaban toda la superficie del escritorio, el dueño se levantó de su silla observando el reloj. "¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! ¡Debo preparar todo antes de que lleguen los empleados!" se decía mientras corría hacia la salida de su oficina, pasando por el pasillo principal, encendiendo todas las luces que estaban a su alcance, siguió así hasta que llegó a Show Stage. Observó sorprendido al escenario, dándose cuenta de que Toy Freddy se encontraba inerte en el suelo. Subió rápido hasta allí e intentó reanimar a los dos animatrónicos que se encontraban en la misma situación. "¿Dónde está Toy Chica?" mencionó cuando no la vio allí. Al no saber que hacer, decidió buscar en las otras habitaciones, y empezó a dar gritos cuando terminó por ver a todos los animatrónicos de igual manera, aunque le faltaba uno en su lista, la marioneta. Corrió desesperado hasta Prize Corner, abrió su caja para ver que estaba igual que los otros, inmóvil, pero aún peor, ya que estaba manchado con negro en algunas partes, parecían quemaduras, o más bien... electrocutado. El hombre se estremeció y regresando a su oficina, llamó a un número que correspondía a un mecánico profesional para que los reparara. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la entrada. Fue de inmediato a abrirla para ver que era el hombre a cargo del servicio que había solicitado anteriormente.

Mecánico: Buenos días señor ¿Cuál es el problema? (Sonando amable)

Jefe. ¡Algo les sucede a mis animatrónicos! ¡Revíselos por favor! (Preocupado)

Mecánico: ¡No se haga problema, descubriré la razón del mal funcionamiento de esos robots!

Jefe: ¡Pero tenga cuidado! (Nervioso)

Mecánico: ¡Tranquilo, éste es mi trabajo y soy muy bueno en esto! Dígame... ¿Dónde se encuentran?

Jefe: Están dispersos en varias zonas, sígueme.

Primero lo lleva a Show Stage, el hombre examina detalladamente a los dos animatrónicos que estaban allí, y después de ver cual era el problema dirigió su mirada al dueño con seriedad...

Mecánico: ¿Me está tomando por idiota? ¿Es todo una broma para hacerme perder el tiempo? (Molesto)

Jefe: ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Esto es muy serio! (Confundido)

Mecánico: Ellos están solamente apagados, solo mire... (Presiona algo detrás de la cabeza de Toy Freddy)

El Toy se levanta del suelo por su cuenta, con una mirada perdida. Lo mismo le ocurre a Toy Bonnie cuando es encendido.

Toy Bonnie: ¿Qué ha pasado? (Tocando detrás de su cabeza, sintiéndose raro)

Jefe: ¡¿Cómo se apagaron anoche?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Toy Bonnie: ¡No puedo recordar nada de lo ocurrido esta noche!

Toy Freddy: ¡Me pasa igual! ¡¿Cómo acabé en el suelo? (Nervioso)

Jefe: ¡Tenemos que encender a los otros!

Mecánico: ¿Me sigue necesitando a pesar de saber cual es el problema? (Molesto)

Jefe: Si, ayúdeme.

Mecánico: De acuerdo... pero será la paga completa.

Jefe: ¡Quédense aquí! (Hablando a los Toy del escenario)

Los dos hombres van al resto de las habitaciones, haciendo reaccionar tanto a los Toy como a los antiguos... aunque éstos últimos asustaron al empleado. Además de la sorpresa de encontrar a Toy Chica en una de las 4 Party Rooms.

Mecánico: ¿Esos viejos robots también están en servicio? (Asustado)

Jefe: Aún no, pero pronto... cuando sean reparados.

Mecánico: Pues requerirán mucho trabajo en sus apariencias, son horribles a decir verdad.

Jefe: No les digas así, a pesar de eso, muchos los siguen queriendo, y por eso les daré una segunda oportunidad.

Mecánico: ¿Falta alguno más? Ya debo irme...

Jefe: ¡Ah! Una cosa más, ven.

Lo llevó a Prize Corner enseñándole la marioneta. ÉL se asustó al verlo...

Mecánico: ¡Me da escalofríos esta cosa! Me hace recordar a esas creepypastas que ven mis hijos... como era... creo que se llamaban Slenderman y Laughing Jack. (Recordando las anécdotas de historias de terror que les comentaban sus hijos adolescentes)

Jefe: No los conozco... pero bueno. ¿Sabe que le ocurre? Porque hasta ayer no tenía esas extrañas marcas negras en el rostro ni en el cuerpo...

Mecánico: mmm... parece que sufrió de un corto-circuito. Esas marcas son provocadas por la electricidad, quizás se mojó de alguna forma...

Jefe: ¡Es imposible! Es demasiado listo como para tener esos problemas... debió haber sido algo más... ¿Pero qué? (Pensativo)

Mecánico: ¡¿Inteligente?! ¡Es solo un robot! ¡Ellos no piensan! (Riendo)

Jefe: ¡Usted no sabe lo que dice! No lo conoce... (Enojado)

Mecánico: ¡Siempre trabajo con maquinaria... para mí todo es lo mismo!.

Jefe: ¡¿Cómo se puede reactivar?

Mecánico: Puedo cambiarle algunas partes dañadas y pintarlo a como estaba antes, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Jefe: ¡Haga todo lo posible!

Mecánico: Lo haré... (Acercándose a The Puppet) pero déjeme trabajar tranquilo... y con eso quiero decir estar "Solo".

Jefe: Ok... me iré. (Regresando a su oficina)

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escucha el ruido de la puerta de entrada siendo abierta. "Oh no... ¿Ya era tan tarde?" pensaba mientras veía a sus empleados ingresar a la pizzeria para un nuevo día de trabajo. "Buenos días, jefe" comentaron todos al acercarse. "Disculpen pero no son buenos... algo les pasó a los animatrónicos, llegó un mecánico y los reparó... pero la marioneta parece estar en corto-circuito..." les dijo a todos con un tono de preocupación. Una de sus empleadas se acercó a preguntar "¿Qué hacemos entonces?". "Por suerte, los demás se encuentran bien, pueden estar de servicio, por lo que seguiremos con el plan de iniciar una nueva semana de trabajo... lo malo es que ninguno de ellos sabe lo que ocurrió en la noche pasada... y me acuerdo que la marioneta ayer tenía un mal presentimiento, incluso había pedido que me quedara por la noche, me negué por cansancio... veo que fue mi error. Debí haberle hecho caso y quedarme haciendo guardia, y justo ahí paso la catástrofe... me siento culpable" respondió el dueño. La misma chica que había hecho la pregunta anterior se acercó a su jefe tocándole el hombro mientras le decía "No es tu culpa, estoy segura que todo se arreglará pronto". El hombre la miró con una expresión triste cuando dijo "Lo peor... es que ahora soy yo el que siente aquel mal presentimiento".

Después de unos minutos llegó el mecánico, el dueño del local se le aproximó con la escala al 10 en nerviosismo.

Jefe: ¡Dígame! ¡¿Pudo hacer algo?! (Gritando)

Mecánico: Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, por fuera se ve como nuevo... pero sigue sin reaccionar. Lo lamento, solo queda esperar...

Jefe: Tome... (Le entrega el dinero) lo llamaré si surge otro problema...

Mecánico: De verdad lo siento señor, (Agarra su paga y se retira del lugar)

Jefe: ¿Por qué algo me dice que él conoce la respuesta a mis dudas...? (Hablando para si mismo pensando en la marioneta)

Regresó a su oficina, cuando entró casi se cae del susto al ver a las tres versiones sombra en el medio de la habitación.

Jefe: ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! (Sorprendido)

Shadow Freddy: ¡Tenemos que contarte lo que ocurrió ayer!

Shadow Bonnie: _**Él**_... regresó.

Jefe: ¿Quién es _**él**_? (Intrigado)

Shadow Freddy: Comencemos por el principio. Nosotros lo estábamos vigilando cuando...

La historia siguió por casi media hora, cada vez estaba más asustado por cada palabra que escuchaba...

Jefe: Entonces... ¿Un hombre vestido con un traje de guardia púrpura entró en secreto en la pizzeria y usaba un traje de repuesto de Golden Freddy? ¿Pero cómo? Si yo mismo lo envié a destruir... (Aterrado)

Shadow Bonnie: Según parece, él lo recuperó antes de eso, y lo estuvo guardando todo este tiempo. La marioneta lo descubrió, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos los animatrónicos habían sido desactivados.

Jefe: ¿Cómo ninguno de ellos logró evitar que los apagaran?

Shadow Bonnie: Parece que no lograron distinguir su verdadero color, pensaron que era uno de los Freddys normales y no reaccionaron en absoluto...

Shadow Freddy: Aunque Toy Chica lo descubrió, escapó del lugar pero fue atrapada y desactivada al igual que el resto...

Jefe: Por eso no estaba en Show Stage con sus compañeros...

Shadow BB: ¡Después le arrojó agua a Puppet y ahí se produjo el corto-circuito anteriormente mencionado!

Shadow Freddy: Pero lo peor es... que quiere continuar el "Proyecto".

Jefe: ¿Cúal proyecto...? ¡No me dirás que...! (En shock)

Shadow Freddy: El de secuestrar a más niños.

Jefe: ¡¿Pero Jeremy Fitzgerald no era el asesino?!

Shadow Bonnie: No, era un cómplice, por cierto éste sujeto parece tener un apodo.

Jefe: ¿Cuál es?

Shadow Freddy: "Purple Guy"

Jefe: ¡Esto es terrible...! ¡De seguro engañará a más niños con ese traje de Golden Freddy... pero no comprendo... ¿No era que cuando lucharon con el Golden original era una especie de alucinación por no tener cuerpo...? (Confundido)

Shadow Bonnie: The Puppet nos contó que al final él no le regresó la vida, no era capaz de recordarlo hasta ese momento, el alma de ese niño se dio forma a si mismo como "Golden Freddy" posiblemente ya que fue lo último que vio antes de morir.

Jefe: Supongo que eso justificaría lo del alma del niño y Golden... pero ¿Qué hacemos con la marioneta? ¿Saben cuánto tardará en reponerse? (Nervioso)

Shadow Freddy: No... lo sentimos...

Jefe: Solo me pregunto... si los tres guardias de turno podrán hacer algo al respecto.

Las versiones sombra desaparecen en ese momento dejando al hombre preocupado. Cuando se presenten los guardias la noche siguientes les iba a dar aviso, pero por ahora debía asegurarse de que todo se encuentre en orden. Regresó a Prize Corner solo para verificar como lucía la marioneta, en efecto por fuera era como nuevo, pero nada más sucedía. Él se acercó más, para sujetarlo entre sus brazos, buscando ayudar en algo, revisó la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar. Dio un grito de sorpresa cuando los dos puntos de los ojos del animatrónico se encendieron, pero no estaban del todo bien, estaban titilando una y otra vez. Uno de los brazos de la figura delgada comenzó a moverse, pero no pasó nada, seguía en un corto-circuito, antes de volver a apagarse dijo estas palabras: "El asesino quizás decida regresar hoy...". El hombre se quedó sin palabras ni con ideas. "¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Decirles a los guardias que se presenten en el turno día? ¡Despierta por favor!" se decía a si mismo. Regresó a la marioneta en su caja, dejando el lugar al final. "Será mejor que los llame ahora... aunque no creo que puedan ya que de lo contrario no podrían cumplir el turno nocturno... ¿Qué debería hacer?... no tengo otra opción... los llamaré." dijo antes de agarrar el teléfono y llamar a Scarlett.

Scarlett: ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

Jefe: ¡Te necesito en el turno de día en la pizzeria! ¡Tenemos un enorme problema! ¡Ven enseguida con tus amigos!

Scarlett: ¿Y el turno de noche?

Jefe: No nos preocupemos de eso ahora, tenemos a un intruso, cuando lleguen les contaré todo.

Scarlett: Está bien, les avisaré.

Jefe: ¡Gracias, los espero! (Cuelga el teléfono)

Scarlett: ¿Un intruso? (Confundida)

La chica se comunica con sus dos amigos para reunirse a trabajar en el turno día... Una vez que llegan a la entrada, son recibidos al instante por el dueño, quien les hace pasar de inmediato.

Scarlett: ¿Qué sucede que nos hiciste cambiar de turno sin darnos un día de anticipación?

Jefe: Anoche un intruso ingresó, desactivó a todos los animatrónicos y le arrojó agua a The Puppet...

Bianca: ¡¿QUÉ?! (Gritando)

Jefe: Ya se arregló el primer problema, ahora están activados, pero la marioneta está inconsciente por el corto-circuito que sufrió a causa del agua.

Bianca: ¡No, pobre Puppet! ¿Dónde está? (Nerviosa)

Jefe: Está guardado en Prize Corner...

Bianca: ¡Voy para allá! (Corriendo)

Jefe: ¿Por qué reacciona de una forma tan exagerada?

Scarlett: Bianca se hizo realmente una gran amiga para el animatrónico, se llevan muy bien, y en realidad, fue gracias a ella que su personalidad fría cambiara...

Jefe: Ya veo, por eso esta noticia le afectó tanto. (Un poco triste)

Mientras tanto, Bianca había llegado a su destino, intentó sacar a la marioneta, pero era muy pesado para ella. Entonces solo lo observó dentro de su caja, con una expresión muy deprimente.

Bianca: ¡Por favor levántate! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo animatrónico! (Mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas)

En ese momento llegó Scarlett, al verla de este modo intentó consolarla, se acercó y le dio un abrazo mientras le decía...

Scarlett: Me contaron que se pondrá bien en algunos días como mucho, quizás antes.

Bianca: Eso espero... (Mientras cerraba sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas)

Scarlett: Ahora debemos vigilar el lugar, pero... (Suspira) al ver tu situación, puedes quedarte en Prize Corner cuidando a tu amigo, mientras Daniel y yo vigilamos los otros sectores.

Bianca: ¿Sabes la razón por la que nos llamaron a estas horas? (Secando sus últimas lágrimas)

Scarlett: Nos contó que el intruso de ayer era el principal asesino de esos niños. Jeremy Fitzgerald era solo un cómplice... y ahora puede regresar por más niños a partir de hoy.

Bianca: ¿Entonces nos cambiará para siempre a este turno? (Decepcionada)

Scarlett: No lo se... voy a ir a preguntarle...

Daniel: ¡No será necesario, ya me lo dijo! (Entrando a la habitación)

Scarlett: Entonces... habla.

Daniel: Solo uno de nosotros deberá quedarse en este turno, y los otros dos estarán en el puesto de guardia nocturno.

Scarlett: ¿Será suficiente? ¿No necesitará a más guardias de día?

Daniel: Parece que a partir de mañana llegarán dos nuevos empleados y hay una noticia mucho más interesante.. ¡Llegarán dos nuevos animatrónicos! Pero todavía no se nada sobre ellos.

Bianca: ¿Nuevos personajes? ¡Genial! (Alegre)

Scarlett: ¿Por qué quiere incluir más? ¿No le parece suficiente las versiones nuevas, antiguas y sombras? (Sorprendida)

Daniel: Parece que no...

Bianca: Estaré ansiosa cuando los vea la primera vez...

Scarlett: ¿Mañana llegarán los nuevos?

Daniel: Eso es lo que me dijo.

Scarlett: No se por qué... pero tengo un mal presentimiento con esos nuevos animatrónicos.

Daniel: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Scarlett: Creo que es sospechoso que justo se muestra el asesino y aparecen estos nuevos... ¿No creen que podría ser una trampa?

Daniel: ¿A qué te refieres?

Scarlett: Pues... el asesino ocultaba los cadáveres de los niños en los animatrónicos... ¿No será su plan para tener "Nuevos escondites"? (Asustada)

Daniel: No lo creo... además ¿De dónde sacaría dos animatrónicos para vender? Seguro que salieron de una fábrica o algo así...

Scarlett: P-pero...

Daniel: Mejor no pienses en eso, solo vamos a revisar los alrededores.

Bianca: Por cierto... ¿Quién se quedará en el turno día?

Scarlett: Pues no quiero cubrir el puesto... me gusta la noche.

Daniel: ¿Y tú... Bianca?

Bianca: Yo quiero trabajar de noche, y cuidar a Puppet, no lo podré hacer en este turno...

Daniel. Ya veo... no tengo más alternativa. Entonces me quedaré yo con el puesto.

Scarlett: ¡Gracias! Bueno, ahora vamos..mmm Bianca se quedará aquí cuidando a su amigo...

Daniel: Ok...

Ambos dejan el lugar, justo la gente comienza a ingresar al local, muchos de ellos, esparciéndose en todos lados...

Scarlett: Yo iré a las habitaciones del fondo...

Daniel: Me quedaré aquí entonces...

Se separan, dejando lugar a las personas para que se acomoden a gusto, la mayoría dirigiéndose a las mesas, pero otros, como los niños fueron mucho más adelante que sus padres. El turno recién iniciaba...

* * *

><p>¿Purple Guy atacará en este día lunes? ¿Logrará seguir con su "Proyecto"?<p>

¿Tiene algo que ver la aparición del asesino con los nuevos animatrónicos?

¡Pobre Puppet! ¡Despierta! D:

Hasta el próximo capítulo :3

Atte rocioam7


	6. Una noche fuera de control

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Rosys ¿En serio no parabas de leerlo? A mi me pasa muchas veces lo mismo :D

Alicia Startblack Tal vez XD Se descubrirá todo próximamente...

25mar2000 En este cap los presentaré :3

Estefy Tsukino y pinkierose230502 Gracias por el apoyo :)

Gist Es justo lo que quería XD

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 6 Una noche fuera de control

Pasaron 2 horas desde que se separaron para vigilar todo el lugar, nada se encontraba fuera de lugar, los niños corrían y gritaban mientras se divertían de una manera demasiado escandalosa para el gusto de sus padres, alguno de ellos tenían dolores de cabeza por tanto ruido. Incluso para los tres guardías era abrumador. A lo largo de ese tiempo también se podían ver a los niños jugar con los animatrónicos que estaban en servicio. Ya estaban cansados de dar vueltas una y otra vez por lo que tomaron un descanso. Después de unos 12 minutos aproximadamente ya estaban nuevamente en el trabajo. Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon el ruido de una especie de camión u otro transporte pesado cerca de la pizzeria. Sin pensarlo todos se dirigieron, abandonando sus puestos actuales, para descubrir de que se trataba. "Bien, coloquenlos en Kid's Cove ya que está fuera de servicio, será el lugar perfecto para ellos hasta que sean encendidos" se escuchaba la voz del dueño mientras a través de unas enormes plataformas eran llevados dos figuras muy curiosas. Cuando los vieron personalmente se quedaron boca abierta del asombro...

Daniel: ¡¿Ellos son los nuevos?! (Impresionado)

Scarlett: ¡Ya no puedo esperar a que los activen!

Bianca: ¡Serán nuestros nuevos amigos! (Alegre)

Los tres guardias los siguieron hasta Kid's Cove, donde serían guardados temporalmente, los observaron detalladamente, no tenían ninguna característica similar ni a las versiones Toy ni a los antiguos. Uno de ellos era un dragón humanoide de género masculino, de color azul marino con blanco en su pecho y en la terminación de los brazos y las piernas, con dos cuernos en espiral a cada lado de su cabeza color blanco, al igual que sus garras y sus ojos eran blancos también, pero se le podría considerar con un tono plateado. El otro era un alicornio humanoide de género femenino, de color negro. Sus pezuñas eran fucsia, al igual que sus ojos y su crin. Sus alas con un ligero tono carmesí, al igual que su cuerno y por último se podían distinguir unas largas pestañas, aún más que las versiones Toy.

Jefe: Veo que están muy interesados en los nuevos... el dragón se llama Nilo y el caballo Lena.

Bianca: Se lo llama "Alicornio" (Corrigiendo al hombre)

Jefe: Lo que sea... bueno a partir de mañana estarán en servicio, pero si quieren los puedo activar para esta noche.

Scarlett: ¡Sería genial! (Ansiosa)

Jefe: Está bien, lo haré para que estén listos esta noche... así podrían enseñarles las reglas del lugar.

Scarlett: Ok... ¡Pero nos dará un aumento de sueldo!

Jefe: ¡¿Qué?! (Asustado)

Scarlett: Solo estaba bromeando... aunque la verdad que sería bueno para nosotros...

Jefe: (Suspira)... ya veremos. Por cierto, ¿Quién se quedará en el turno de día?

Daniel: Yo me quedaré...

Jefe: Entonces debes quedarte, ustedes dos regresen a sus hogares a descansar, se que aún es temprano y no voy a cerrar todavía... pero las necesito con energías esta noche.

Los tres asintieron, mientras las dos chicas salían del local, Daniel se quedó trabajando por el resto del turno. Nada extraño ocurrió, lo cual preocupó al guardia, pensaba que el asesino planearía algo para hoy... pero parecía no ser así... Llegó el momento de cerrar, todos los empleados salían apurados del establecimiento, como el típico niño saliendo del colegio con la frase "Al fin terminó el horario escolar", estas palabras podrían describir ese momento en el que salían con una expresión que aclamaba "¡Libertad!" era todo lo que podían pensar, claro, teniendo en cuenta el bajo salario y el hecho de tener que soportar todo el ruido y los nervios que producían esos niños... era desesperante. Después de unos minutos solo quedaban el dueño y Daniel. Antes de que pudiera salir también, al igual que el resto, una voz resonó detrás de él. "Buen trabajo el de hoy, nada salió mal" lo felicitaba mientras se acercaba.

Daniel: Gracias...

Jefe: Mañana también vendrás... ¿No?

Daniel: Ese era el trato...

Jefe: Solo quería asegurarme, eso era todo.

Daniel: Entonces me iré... hasta mañana. (Mientras salía del lugar)

El hombre regresó a su oficina principal, para continuar con más papeles de los que tenía antes. Pasó el tiempo hasta que observando el reloj se percató que ya eran las 22:02 pm, tenía que activar a los dos nuevos animatrónicos que estaban guardados en Kid's Cove. Una vez allí, encendió las luces, pero justo cuando estaba acercándose a los dos nuevos personajes toda la habitación quedó a oscuras. "¿Qué demonios...?" no terminó su pregunta cuando unas manos le cubrieron la boca y lo sujetaron. Sintió un terror inimaginable cuando escuchó la voz de quien lo apresaba. "Si te mueves, te mato" mientras le pinchaba el pecho con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo, no lo sabía con exactitud ya que estaba todo oscuro. "¿Q-quién eres? ¿Qué es lo q-que quieres?" se animó a preguntar a pesar de su estado de pánico. Detrás de él escuchó las risas del intruso. "Me llaman Purple Guy y lo que quiero es efectuar mi plan" dijo el opresor. "¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo lograste ingresar de nuevo?" dijo el hombre asustado. "¿Para qué te lo debería decir?... total si intentas hacer algo te asesinaré y... te podría meter en alguno de esos nuevos trajes... aunque tengo otros planes." dijo mientras comenzaba a reír como un demente. El hombre se encontraba en shock, no sabía como reaccionar, aquel sujeto podía atravesarle el corazón con aquella arma cuando quisiera, no podía hacer nada más que esperar que algo lo salvara de milagro, pero ninguno de los animatrónicos se encontraba cerca para ayudarlo. "Quédate quieto, solo dolerá por un momento" le dijo mientras le inyectaba una extraña sustancia, él no pudo reaccionar en absoluto, más que terminar desvaneciéndose mientras caía al suelo inconsciente. "Esto no lo matará... lamentablemente no conseguí veneno para esta noche... pero me será útil por el momento..." se dijo a si mismo mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de su víctima sigilosamente por las habitaciones, para esconderlo por último en alguna parte... se encontraba en la misma situación como le ocurrió con The Puppet... no sabía donde meterlo para que no lo encuentren fácilmente... al final solo lo escondió en el armario que se encontraba en la oficina del mismo, realmente un pésimo lugar... y él lo sabía, pero todo era porque no lo quería meter en uno de los trajes... después de todo se los reservaba a sus "Pequeñas e inocentes víctimas". "A seguir con el plan" se dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa desquiciada. Regresó a Kid's Cove acercándose a los dos nuevos personajes. "El guardia nocturno sufrirá esta noche" dijo por último antes de comenzar con su plan.

Pasaron algunas horas, Scarlett y Bianca llegaron al lugar, ya que casi eran las 12:00 am y estaba por iniciar el turno, quedaron extrañadas al no ver, por primera vez, al dueño quien todas las noches las saludaba antes de irse. "¿Hoy se retiró antes?" preguntó Scarlett mientras Bianca abría por su cuenta la puerta de la entrada. "No estoy segura pero debemos entrar" comentó su amiga mientras ingresaba. Todo se encontraba oscuro, sabían que algo andaba mal, demasiado silencio y las luces principales no funcionaban... lograron llegar a la oficina, ya en este punto se encontraban nerviosas. "¿Qué está pasando?" decía con miedo Bianca. "Tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo Scarlett. Después de unos minutos escucharon un ruido que provenía del pasillo que conectaba con la oficina, Scarlett agarró la linterna para iluminar la zona, allí se encontraba un animatrónico con forma de dragón...

Bianca: ¡Mira es el nuevo... Nilo! (Recordando su nombre)

Scarlett: Algo anda mal... ¿Por qué se queda allí parado? (Pensativa)

Bianca: ¡No importa vamos a saludarlo! (Se levanta de la silla)

Scarlett: ¡Espera Bianca! ¡Tal vez sea peligroso!

Bianca: Ya verás que es amigable...

Ella se acerca pero antes de que pudiera presentarse, éste la intenta sujetar con sus garras, pero la chica logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo regresando asustada junto a su amiga...

Bianca: ¡Tienes razón, algo anda mal! ¿Qué hacemos? (Nerviosa)

En ese momento aparece Toy Freddy junto al otro animatrónico...

Bianca: ¡Toy Freddy nos ayudará! ¡Ayúdanos por favor! ¡Ese animatrónico nos quiere lastimar! (Gritando a la versión Toy)

Scarlett: No quiero asustarte... pero no está funcionando... parece que a él le ocurre lo mismo...

Bianca: ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la desaparición del jefe? (Asustada)

Scarlett: No lo se... pero no tenemos opción...

Bianca: ¿A qué te refieres?

Scarlett: Es posible que esto esté afectando a todos los animatrónicos... entonces solo podemos sobrevivir siguiendo las reglas...

Bianca: ¿Qué reglas? (Preocupada)

Scarlett: ¡Una debe esconderse debajo de la mesa, la otra usará la máscara de Freddy para engañarlos...! (Recordando los consejos que había recibido en su primera noche)

Bianca: ¿Quieres decir que...?

Scarlett: Si... esta noche la pasaremos como verdaderos guardias nocturnos en Freddy Fazbear Pizza...

Bianca: ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Ellos son nuestros amigos! ¡No nos pueden hacer eso! (Triste)

Scarlett: No estoy segura.. pero presiento que es la culpa del intruso que ayer desactivó a los animatrónicos y dejó inconsciente a The Puppet...

Bianca: ¿Crees eso?

Scarlett: Y es probable que aún esté aquí... teniendo en cuenta la desaparición del dueño... y el fallo en nuestros amigos... solo sigamos con el plan, si fallamos quizás nos quieran asesinar.

Bianca: ¡No puede ser!... (Suspira) Confío en tí, podemos sobrevivir la noche (Mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa)

Scarlett: Eso espero... toma la tableta... y revisa la ubicación de los animatrónicos.

Bianca: De acuerdo... (Agarrándola)

Pasaron unos minutos, Toy Freddy y Nilo se habían ido del pasillo, pero comenzaron a escucharse ruidos en las salidas de aire... Bianca les dio un vistazo, para notar que se aproximaban Toy Bonnie por la derecha y Old Bonnie por la izquierda. Apenas los vio, Scarlett se colocó la máscara para que finalmente después de unos momentos se retiraran. Después apareció The Mangle, emitiendo su característico ruido en el pasillo, colgaba de cabeza con su mandíbula totalmente abierta, amenazante hacía la guardia. La chica la iluminó con la linterna hasta que se fuera y el horrible sonido desapareció junto a ella. Después de unas horas con la misma estrategia Bianca divisó algo en las cámaras que le cortó la respiración...

Bianca: S-scarlett... (Mientras tartamudeaba)

Scarlett: ¿Qué ocurre? (Curiosa)

Bianca: ¡En Kid's Cove puedo ver el traje de Golden Freddy! (Histérica)

Scarlett: ¡Pero no puede ser posible! ¡Golden Freddy ya no existe! Al menos que... oh no... (Pensativa)

Bianca: ¿Qué pasa?

Scarlett: Él debe ser el asesino disfrazado como lo mencionaron las versiones sombra... "Purple Guy". (Asustada)

Bianca observó nuevamente la cámara pero él ya no estaba allí...

Bianca: ¡Se movió! Ahora está en Game Area! (Observando las cámaras)

Scarlett:¡Se está acercando! ¡Esto es muy malo! ¡Seguro nos quiere asesinar y meternos en un traje! (Entrando en pánico)

Bianca: ¡Cuidado, Old Chica está a la derecha! (Mirando la salida de aire a través de la tableta)

Apenas salió de allí, Scarlett se colocó a tiempo la máscara y al igual que el resto, ella se retiró de la oficina, dejando a las dos guardias de nuevo solas.

Scarlett: (Suspira) Eso estuvo cerca...

Bianca: Uff... todavía sigue en Game Area...

Scarlett: ¿Qué haremos si llega hasta aquí? (Preocupada)

Bianca: No lo se... supongo que deberemos abandonar la oficina y correr a escondernos, obviamente evadiendo a todo animatrónico que aparezca...

Scarlett: Suena muy arriesgado...

Bianca: Pero no tenemos otra opción, no sabemos como arreglar a nuestros amigos, y si intentamos acercarnos nos matarán...

Scarlett: ¡Ah! Solo nos queda algo que hacer... y estoy segura que él no se encuentra en este estado de locura... como sus compañeros animatrónicos...

Bianca: Hablas de...

Scarlett: ¡The Puppet!

Bianca: ¡Pero está en Prize Corner, no llegaremos tan lejos!

Scarlett: Pero será demasiado tarde si el asesino llega aquí antes de que intentemos hacer algo.

Bianca: Comprendo, pero ¿Y las versiones sombra? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no nos ayudan?

Scarlett: No lo se... quizás no se quieren entrometer, en especial si ese sujeto está usando el traje de Golden Freddy... no les debe agradar eso... aunque no intentamos llamarlos... voy a probar a ver si funciona...

La guardia llama a las versiones sombra en voz alta, arriesgándose a que se acerquen más animatrónicos a la oficina por el sonido, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo... En ese momento solo apareció Shadow BB...

Scarlett: ¿Dónde están los otros?

Shadow BB: No pueden hacer nada al respecto... es una de nuestras reglas. Podemos ser espectadores, pero cuando se encuentra involucrado un ser vivo, no tenemos acceso a nada...

Bianca: ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

Shadow BB: No era importante en ese entonces...

Scarlett: ¿De casualidad sabes lo que le ocurrió al dueño de la pizzeria?

Shadow BB: Pudimos ver a un hombre escondiéndose en las sombras y lo dejó inconsciente cuando lo atrapó de sorpresa... por último lo escondió en un ropero de su oficina...

Scarlett: Gracias... al menos ya sabemos donde está...

Bianca: ¿Entonces no lo asesinó?

Shadow BB: Dijo que no lo mataría, pero que no despertaría en un tiempo...

Scarlett: Ya veo... entonces... ¿Él sigue en la pizzeria usando el traje de Golden Freddy?

Shadow BB. Así es... y es probable que quiera matarlas...

Scarlett: ¿Sabes por qué actúan de forma tan agresiva los animatrónicos?

Shadow BB: Al igual que su primera vez, manipuló el reconocimiento facial en los Toy, y le hizo algo más a las versiones antiguas para que actuaran de esa forma.

Bianca: ¿Se puede manipular el reconocimiento facial?

Shadow BB: Si... y las versiones sombra creemos que lo hizo para que cuando ellos vieran a una persona adulta lo identifiquen como el verdadero asesino, que sería él... pero es solo una teoría.

Scarlett: Son recién las 3:23 am... debemos hacer algo rápido...

Bianca: ¿Crees que la marioneta nos podría ayudar?

Shadow BB: ¡Claro que si! Pero ¿Cómo lo despertarán? No se olviden que nosotros no las podemos ayudar en esto... lo lamentamos. Pero les desearemos lo mejor.

Scarlett: Está bien... pero ¿No puedes ni siquiera distraer a los animatrónicos?

Shadow BB: Ellos no le prestan atención a otros como ellos, solo buscan a los humanos...

Scarlett: Es inútil entonces...

Bianca revisa nuevamente las cámaras alertando a su compañera...

Bianca: ¡El asesino está en Party Room 4!

Scarlett: No nos queda mucho tiempo, vamos con la marioneta... Bianca, lleva contigo la tableta... la necesitaremos. Yo me encargaré de la linterna y de la máscara.

Bianca: No es muy justo, la máscara te protegerá de los animatrónicos...

Scarlett: Está bien... tómala. (Se la entrega) Por cierto... Foxy no es engañado con ella, si lo ves... corre.

Shadow BB: Yo los seguiré de cerca...

Scarlett: Vamos a Prize Corner, Bianca no te separes de mi... esto será peligroso al extremo.

Bianca asiente, mientras las dos guardias comienzan a caminar sigilosamente por el pasillo intentando evadir la Party Room 4, donde se encontraba la extraña figura. Su plan era llegar a donde se encontraba guardada la marioneta, totalmente inerte, y la única esperanza era a que despertara para enfrentarse con el asesino, pero de todas maneras, ellas no sabían que quizás él no podría ser capaz de hacerlo...

* * *

><p>¿Volverán a la normalidad los animatrónicos? ¿Despertarán The Puppet y el dueño del local?<p>

¿Podrá vencer The Puppet a "Purple Guy" y superar el miedo de sus recuerdos?

Si recuerdan el capítulo "El retorno de la maldad" comenté en la parte final que The Puppet conserva los recuerdos de su otra vida (Siendo poseído por el alma del primer niño asesinado) por lo que no es capaz de enfrentar a su asesino. Esto es un gran problema en estos momentos del fanfic, ya que es el único que podría detenerlo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo :3

Atte rocioam7


	7. De gris a negro

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

pinkierose230502 Me descubriste, porque cuando lo estaba inventando pensaba en MLP... Bueno soy toda una pegasister XD

Alicia Startblack

1_ No le pasó nada a Daniel, regresó a su departamento cuando terminó su turno, la víctima de Purple Guy era el dueño de la pizzeria O_o

2_ SIP XD

3_ Ellos pueden presentarse físicamente y ayudar en el servicio, pero no pueden involucrarse en situaciones donde participen seres vivos, (Cualquiera). Ellos habían ayudado anteriormente a derrotar a Golden apocalypse porque él era una alucinación. (Junto al alma del niño). En conclusión, solo pueden actuar si están involucrados hechos "Paranormales".

4_ Tienes mucha razón :S

5_ ¡Gracias! :3 (Con una cara kawaii) :D

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 7 De gris a negro

Las dos guardias caminaban intentando no producir algún ruido que las delatara, pudieron atravesar sin problemas el pasillo, continuaron hasta llegar al Show Stage, Bianca revisaba continuamente la tableta para asegurarse que el intruso no estuviera cerca de ellas, en ese momento, aún distraída en las cámaras escucha la voz llena de horror de su compañera... " ¡Corre, es Foxy!" menciona antes de empezar a escapar a la dirección contraria del animatrónico, Bianca inútilmente se coloca la máscara de Freddy olvidando los consejos de su amiga, quien había mencionado que de nada serviría, él la podría reconocer de igual manera, fue entonces cuando un desastre ocurrió, Foxy saltó encima de la chica lastimándole una pierna. Ella emite un grito que fue escuchado por Scarlett, quien ya estaba una habitación más adelante. Tenía miedo de regresar, si Foxy la había atrapado, era probable que ya estaría perdida, pero no le podía hacer eso. Regresó a donde todo había iniciado, el zorro animatrónico arrastraba a la guardia por el suelo con su pierna ahora lesionada, incluso fracturada. Ella intentaba soltarse, pero solo le provocaba un dolor mucho mayor con cada movimiento. Scarlett estaba a punto de hacer una locura hasta que escuchó unas fuertes pisadas detrás de ella, pensaba lo peor por lo que apagó su linterna mientras se escondía en un rincón, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, esto le dolía, no ser capaz de salvar a su amiga. Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros, hasta que en un cierto punto se detuvieron delante del zorro, quien aún estaba arrastrando a la chica. Sin dudas era el asesino disfrazado de Golden Freddy quien se oponía al zorro. "Suéltala... ella es mía" dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos. Foxy lo observó detenidamente, en su base de datos, él era otro animatrónico, era como si todos sus recuerdos fuesen eliminados desde que aquel hombre los alteró. El animatrónico soltó a la guardia, quien seguía consciente en estado de shock, y peor aún con su pierna destrozada. "Tú e-eres..." tartamudeó la chica cuando _**él **_se paró frente a ella. "Si no fuera por mí, él te habría metido en uno de esos trajes vacíos... pero no por esto te deberías sentir tranquila..." habló con la voz apagada por estar usando el traje de la forma original de Freddy. "¿Qué v-vas a hacerme?" comentó con miedo la guardia. "Ya veremos... pero por ahora vas a acompañar al dueño de este estúpido lugar" habló mientras comenzaba a reír como loco y antes de golpear en la cabeza de su nueva víctima con un objeto metálico, dejándola inconsciente. La comenzó a arrastrar sacándola de la habitación, dejando sola a Scarlett, quien lo observaba con una ira intensa, pero ella no era impulsiva, sabía que perdería ante él, no era de las chicas fuertes lamentablemente, parecida de cierto modo a su amiga. Lo único que podía esperar era que nada le pasara, pero debía seguir adelante con el plan, después de todo, seguramente el asesino pensaba que había solo un guardia nocturno, no dos. Ella podía aprovechar esa situación. Aún con rabia en sus ojos logró llegar a Prize Corner, ya no tenía la tableta, se había roto con la caída cuando Bianca fue empujada por Foxy, tampoco la máscara de Freddy ya que aquel sujeto se la había llevado junto a Bianca. Estaba a pocos centímetros de la caja de la marioneta, la abrió con esfuerzo, ya que no debía abrirla como de costumbre ya que la música alertaría a los animatrónicos y sería peor si lo hiciera con el psicópata también. Hizo una especie de palanca con una pequeña barra de metal que se encontraba en el suelo, una vez abierta en su totalidad se propuso despertar a The Puppet. Hizo de todo, desde sacudirlo hasta revisar detrás de su cabeza, pero nada parecía funcionar. "¿Puede ser... que le falte energía?" se preguntó a si misma en voz baja mientras le surgía una idea. "¡Tengo que ir a Parts/Service!" pensó mientras recordaba el generador eléctrico que estaba guardado allí. "¿Cómo lo llevaré? Es demasiado pesado..." se preguntó mientras lo observaba con preocupación. "No tengo otra opción... deberé intentarlo" Se dijo mientras sujetaba los dos largos brazos de éste, pero hacía mucho ruido en el suelo. "¡¿Qué haré?!" se preguntó con frustración cuando se dio cuenta que ese plan no serviría. "Oh... veo que había más de un guardia esta vez..." se escuchó una extraña voz detrás de ella, se da vuelta rápidamente para ver de nuevo a aquel hombre disfrazado del traje de Golden Freddy. "Mierd# " dijo la guardia asustada mientras se preparaba para correr, pero aquel sujeto hizo una señal de negación con una mano. "No dejaré que escapes" dijo con un tono burlón, mientras se acercaban algunos de los animatrónicos, entre ellos estaba Foxy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie y The Mangle. "Ellos me obedecen, no podrás huir" le comentó a la chica pero ella tenía el valor suficiente para hablarse sin tartamudear, como lo había hecho su amiga. "Tú provocaste todo esto, pero ¿Te obedecen por alterar solo su reconocimiento facial?". El hombre sonreía debajo de la máscara color oro. "No solo es por eso, yo mismo me di el gusto de hacer muchos más cambios, y todos los verán mañana". Antes de que siguiera la conversación, el intruso levanta su mano, señalando a Scarlett. "Es el asesino, no dejen que escape, matenlo!. Apenas dicho esto los cuatro animatrónicos se movieron en dirección de la guardia, con furia. Ella comenzó a correr alejándose de ellos, cuando Toy Chica (En su forma tradicional, sin pico ni ojos) le salta encima. Pero antes de apresarla la humana ejerce toda su fuerza para empujar a un costado el cuerpo de su oponente para ser libre. Una vez logrado esto, corre aún más rápido pero Foxy y The Mangle superan su velocidad, uno por el suelo, y el otro por el techo emitiendo sonidos espeluznantes y amenazantes. La posición entre ambos zorros animatrónicos era casi la misma, por lo que Scarlett los esquiva justo cuando ambos ataques coinciden, dañándose mutuamente con el choque. Foxy terminó en el suelo sin poder moverse más por fallos técnicos, sus ojos se apagaron con ésto demostrando su desactivación, The Mangle seguía en acción, solo había sido retrasada un poco. La guardia ya estaba a metros del zorro blanco, no sabía por donde iba, ya que por la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos y la oscuridad no eran una buena combinación. Fue entonces cuando terminó en Parts/Service nuevamente, acorralada. En ese momento llegó The Mangle y Purple Guy aún utilizando el traje dorado. "Di tus últimas palabras, no tienes salida, Mangle... encárgate de ella" dijo mientras veía al zorro animatrónico acercarse, abriendo a su máxima capacidad su enorme y larga mandíbula llena de colmillos filosos. Scarlett comenzó a temblar, sus piernas se debilitaron, haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas, se limitó a cerrar fuerte sus ojos con desesperación, ya no podía hacer nada para evitar su terrible destino. El ruido que emitía The Mangle se hizo más fuerte, no quería abrir sus ojos, y ver a la que tan solo hasta ayer era una gran amiga y hoy era un monstruo que buscaba matarla. Sentía un tremendo dolor en su pecho, que el corazón le salía por tanto latido. Solo quería que terminase rápido, no quería sufrir más. La muerte estaba a centímetros de ella hasta que escuchó un ruido altísimo de metal. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a The Mangle ser estrellada contra el hombre disfrazado y frente a ella estaba The Puppet, no le salía ninguna palabra, seguía en estado de shock, pero de todas formas no era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Ella se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, todavía de rodillas en el suelo, no podía creer que aún seguía con vida, era un milagro que la marioneta despertara... "¿No estoy muerta?" pensaba mientras The Puppet la levantó del suelo, cargándola mientras salía de Parts/Service escapando. "Tenemos que huir, guarda silencio" le susurró al oído mientras se desplazaba "Flotando" por las habitaciones, logró esquivar con éxito a todos los que estaban en el camino, él era demasiado rápido para ellos, inclusive cargando entre sus largos brazos a la guardia. Detrás de ellos el asesino los estaba buscando, ella era una testigo, le arruinaría todos sus planes si sale con vida esta noche. Fue entonces cuando llegaron a la cocina. Pero no estaban solos, entre toda esa oscuridad se encontraba Old Bonnie, quien al verlos fue a atacar. The Puppet lo esquivó sin problemas, por un momento dejó a la chica en un costado, mientras detenía al conejo sin rostro. La pelea duró menos de dos minutos, ya que la marioneta no quería dañarlo más que lo necesario. Finalmente Old Bonnie terminó en el suelo y mientras él trataba de levantarse, The Puppet sujetó nuevamente a Scarlett, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana ( La misma que había utilizado Purple Guy en su primera noche). "No te abandonaré aquí, te destruirán" dijo nerviosa la guardia nocturna, pero la marioneta solo le iba a hacer tener más dudas... "Yo también me iré de aquí durante un tiempo" dijo mientras ambos salían por esa ventana, primero arrojó a Scarlett, y después él. Por suerte la ventana era lo suficientemente grande. "¿Pero cómo es que...?" la pregunta de la chica fue cortada por la marioneta al indicarle que debían escapar antes de que _**él **_los viera... Ella asintió mientras se alejaban del lugar. Mientras tanto Purple Guy, aún con el traje los seguía buscando, hasta que llegó a la cocina y vio a Old Bonnie junto a la ventana. "La marioneta pasó por aquí... ¿Verdad?" preguntó con una ira indescriptible. Old Bonnie asintió mientras salía de la habitación. "No... esto no será mi final, después de todo ellos no conocen mi verdadera identidad, estoy a salvo todavía... y estoy seguro que pronto volverán... mientras tanto seguiré con mi plan" se dijo mientras una sonrisa torcida se le formaba debajo de la máscara de Golden Freddy.

Scarlett se encontraba en un estado de nervios terrible, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar... en el dueño, en el asesino, en los animatrónicos, en la pizzeria, en las futuras víctimas de aquel hombre y algo que le apenaba aún más... su mejor amiga. Todo esto le daba vueltas en la cabeza, haciéndole sentir tanto pena como ira. The Puppet estaba junto a ella intentando animarla.

The Puppet: Todo terminará bien, estoy seguro, mañana salvaremos a tu amiga, al dueño y al resto de nuestros amigos.

Scarlett: P-pero... ¿Qué pasaría si _**él**_ decide matarlos esta noche? Son solo las 5:02 am... falta mucho para que alguien se de cuenta de lo sucedido... incluso los propios empleados podrían estar en peligro y ... ¡Daniel!... ¡Tenemos que avisarle! (Nerviosa)

The Puppet: ¿Cómo lo harás?

Scarlett: ¡Vamos a mi departamento... nos refugiaremos allí! Por cierto... ¿Cómo despertaste justo a tiempo?

The Puppet: Me faltaba muy poco para poder moverme, pero tenía conciencia hace unas horas, por eso me enteré de todo lo ocurrido...

Scarlett: Ya veo... Gracias por salvarme casi The Mangle me mata...

The Puppet: No hay de que...

Scarlett: Ya es muy tarde, vámonos.

The Puppet: Es la primera vez que veo el mundo fuera de la pizzeria... tenía planeado hacerlo pero no había podido intentarlo en estos tiempos...

_(DATO: No olviden que The Puppet aparece en las cinemáticas del juego original, pero como este fanfic se basa alrededor del año 1987, él todavía no había salido de la pizzeria)_

Scarlett: Eso es lo que me tiene intrigada... ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de moverte libremente y cómo es que el asesino no pudo o no quiso manipularte al igual que el resto...?

The Puppet: Te diré la verdad... no soy un animatrónico cualquiera... de hecho soy el alma de un niño murió mucho antes que estos últimos cinco... en la antigua ubicación... Fredbear's Family Diner.

Scarlett: ¿Qué me quieres decir...? (Confundida)

The Puppet: Yo soy ese niño, mi alma ingreso en este cuerpo... y por eso tengo esos poderes y también tengo conciencia propia. Yo puse las almas de esos otros cuatro niños en los antiguos animatrónicos, a excepción de Golden Freddy. Que hace poco me di cuenta de eso... Pero en fin, ellos no tienen todas las habilidades, ni tampoco pueden controlarse como lo hago yo... es más, ninguno de ellos recuerda su vida humana, solo conocen esta realidad, por lo que son fáciles de manipular...

Scarlett: ¡Es horrible! Pobres niños... incluyéndote. (Triste)

The Puppet: No te preocupes, solo tenemos que pensar en una solución para todo este problema...

Scarlett: Ya casi llegamos a mi departamento, una vez allí llamaré a Daniel...

Una vez que llegan hasta allí, ambos tienen cuidado de no ser descubiertos... después de todo ¿A quién no le llamaría la atención ver a un animatrónico rondando a las 5:32 am en un departamento?. Scarlett abre la puerta, a pesar de todo seguía conservando las llaves de su casa... por suerte.

Scarlett: Pasa, pero ten cuidado con no chocar con nada...

The Puppet: ¡Soy muy cuidadoso! No es necesario que me lo digas... (Molesto)

Scarlett: Ok...ok... llamaré a Daniel.

Mientras ella se dirige a su teléfono, The Puppet siente curiosidad con el sillón que estaba ubicado frente a una TV. Él se acerca a éste, sentándose cómodamente...

Scarlett: H-hola... ¿Daniel? Disculpa por molestarte... pero tenemos muchos problemas verás... esta noche regresó el intruso... resulta que era el asesino de aquellos niños...y...

La explicación tardó unos 10 minutos hasta que colgó el teléfono...

Scarlett: Ya le comenté todo, y dará aviso a los policías... ¿Recuerdas a esos locos miedosos...? Bueno de todas formas son buenos y agradables una vez que los conoces... supongo que ayudarán en algo. Oye... ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Ríe al ver a la marioneta acostado abarcando todo el sillón)

The Puppet: Hace años que no veía uno de estos... que buenos recuerdos, y a pesar de no poder sentir lo cómodo que debe ser... aún así me gusta.

Scarlett: Bueno... pero no lo rompas con tus garras metálicas...

The Puppet: ¡Tendré cuidado! Deja de molestar...

Scarlett: Bueno, quédate ahí... necesito urgente descansar, estoy muerta de sueño. Ya que estás cuida que nadie entre a robar...

The Puppet: ¿Me dejas ver esa... como era que se llamaba...?

Scarlett: ¿La televisión?

The Puppet: ¡Si, era eso!

Scarlett: Está bien... pero que no esté muy alta, además... ¿Sabes como usar el control remoto?

The Puppet: No soy idiota sabes... eso es muy simple.

Scarlett: Está bien... (Bosteza)

Dicho esto va a su habitación a dormir un poco, pero se queda unos minutos despierta reflexionando todo lo sucedido, dudado que todo tendrá un final bueno...

* * *

><p>¡Que me costó escribir este capítulo! Tenía como tres ideas diferentes pero tenía que elegir una sola... estaba como media hora pensando en cual usaría... XD<p>

Por cierto nombré al episodio como "De gris a negro" porque toda la situación empeoró más que nunca. El gris simbolizaría momentos problemáticos y el negro a momentos ya caóticos...

¿Qué planes tiene Purple Guy con la pizzeria y con los animatrónicos?

¿Seguirán con vida el dueño del local y Bianca?

¿Podrán detener los planes del asesino?

¿Servirán de algo los dos policías de siempre? XD

¿Regresará la marioneta a la pizzeria o se quedará en el departamento de Scarlett viendo TV? LOL

Demasiadas preguntas O_o

Bueno, espero que les fuera interesante :D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Atte rocioam7


	8. Problemas con The Puppet

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Estefy Tsukino Solo queda esperar...

Alicia Startblack Solo Puppet puede salir de la pizzeria... Sobre las cinemáticas, eso es justo lo que mencionaba en el cap anterior, basándome en mi teoría de que hay por lo menos 2 "Purple Guy". Por cierto, me mataste de la risa con la última parte de tu comentario XD

pinkierose230502 ¿Para que vea MLP? Buena idea aunque mejor no porque... ¿Te lo imaginas viendo el programa? XD

BORRE2222 Un poco loco ¿Eh? Es cierto LOL. Con tantos problemas quería meter algo de comedia para sacar la tensión un poco :3

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 8 Problemas con The Puppet

Scarlett se despertó de golpe cuando la marioneta la sacudía de un lado a otro por los hombros.

Scarlett: ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! (Gritando enojada, aún con los ojos cerrados por cansancio)

The Puppet: ¡Tienes que ver la televisión! ¡Está pasando algo en la pizzeria!

La chica al oír esto se acordó de todo en un instante, y sin pensarlo literalmente saltó de su cama corriendo hasta donde se ubicaba la TV encendida. Observó con atención a la pantalla para notar que estaba en un canal de noticias, Freddy Fazbear Pizza estaba saliendo allí. Había muchos policías patrullando pero uno de ellos, digamos el jefe, estaba delante de la cámara diciendo: "No ocurre nada en este establecimiento, el departamento de policía no encontró ninguna evidencia de todas las acusaciones que recibió este lugar, nos retiraremos en breve"

Scarlett: ¡¿Pero qué?! (Preguntó en voz alta sin comprender la situación)

Flashback

Mientras la guardia dormía, Daniel había llamado a la comisaría para informar los hechos de la noche anterior, de igual manera como se lo contó su amiga que trabajaba en el turno nocturno. En aquel lugar se encontraban en servicio los dos policías que habían ido anteriormente a Freddy Fazbear Pizza cuando Golden apocalypse era una amenaza. Se saludaron entre los tres ya que si bien no eran "amigos" eran conocidos. Después de la charla, todo finalizó en que se haría una "inspección sorpresa" en menos de dos horas para descubrir los planes del intruso. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que él se esperaba todo aquello, y que desde el momento en que se escaparon Scarlett y The Puppet hizo una serie de preparativos donde escondería toda prueba y de este modo continuar con su plan. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse los cuerpos de Bianca y del dueño. Mientras nadie estaba cerca, se los llevó en el trasporte que tenía el dueño del local hasta un lugar relacionado con la actual pizzeria pero que en realidad era su antigua ubicación... Fredbear's Family Diner. Utilizaría ese lugar para otras cosas en el futuro. Pero mientras tanto dejó a sus dos víctimas atadas en un rincón lleno de escombros en ese lugar ya olvidado y descuidado. El asesino estaba seguro que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar en este sitio...

Cuando llegaron las autoridades casi hora y media después de estos hechos a la pizzeria, Purple Guy tenía todo listo para sus "Visitantes".

Además de los dos típicos de siempre, estaban otros cinco policías asechando el área, cuando se acercaron a Purple Guy le dijeron intentando sonar convincente...

Policía 4: Hemos venido para realizar una inspección del lugar...

Purple Guy: No los esperaba, de hecho este es mi primer día como dueño de este lugar... el original decidió retirarse de una vez por todas y como estaba ofreciendo el puesto... era obvio que no iba a perder una oportunidad como esta. (Mintiendo)

Policía 4: Hemos recibido una serie de acusaciones concretas de este lugar y es nuestra obligación comprobar si son verdad.

Purple Guy: ¡Por supuesto! Yo siempre apoyo a la ley... (Mintiendo y riendo para sus adentros)

Ingresaron y revisaron el establecimiento de forma más que completa, pero no había nada extraño allí mas que...

Policía 6: ¿Por qué están desactivados los animatrónicos? Según tengo entendido ellos siempre están activos...

Purple Guy: Ese era el estilo del antiguo dueño... yo prefiero que estén activos cuando se encuentren en servicio...

Policía 5: Suena lógico... y son menos gastos de energía eléctrica... ¿Verdad?

Purple Guy: Así es, el antiguo dueño se gastaba una fortuna en el consumo eléctrico... yo quiero ser más ahorrador... (Casi riendo por lo que estaba diciendo pero logró mantenerse serio)

Terminada la inspección se encendieron las cámaras de una cadena de televisión dedicadas a noticias actuales, donde poco después se produjo el mensaje del jefe de la comisaría, en el momento en que Scarlett observa su televisión.

Fin del Flashback.

Scarlett: ¡¿Cómo no descubrieron absolutamente nada?! (Furiosa)

The Puppet: Lo mas probable era que él lo anticipó todo...

Scarlett: ¡¿Qué habrá hecho con...?! (Se detuvo pensando) Tal vez los llevó fuera de la pizzeria... ¿Pero dónde?.

The Puppet: Yo estoy preocupado también por ellos... pero tenemos que evitar los planes del asesino. Hoy tenemos que regresar a la pizzeria.

Scarlett: Hablaré con Daniel otra vez para preguntarle si vio lo de las noticias...

The Puppet: Bien... pero me siento mal porque no he escuchado música hace mucho tiempo... ¿No tienes algo de música?

Scarlett: ¡Como molestas! Ven... te llevaré a mi computadora.

Ella se dirige hasta su computadora portátil encendiéndola, abriendo el reproductor de música con su lista de 2000 canciones descargadas (Obvio que legalmente o tal vez no XD) mientras le entrega unos audífonos al animatrónico.

The Puppet: ¿Qué es esto? (Confuso)

Scarlett: ¡Actualizate! Esto es tecnología... y se supone que eres un animatrónico... (Comienza a reír)

The Puppet: ¡Pero jamás vi algo como esto! Solo sabía lo de la tableta de las cámaras...

Scarlett: Ok... por ahí puedes escuchar música... aunque ¿Tienes oídos? (Ladeando la cabeza de confusión)

The Puppet: Si...

Scarlett: Bueno... colócate estos audífonos allí... (Se los entrega)

La marioneta se los pone pero sigue sin escuchar nada ya que no estaba en funcionamiento aún...

The Puppet: No puedo escuchar nada... ¿Estarán rotos?

Scarlett: Todavía no puse la música, te haré una demostración, ya que entre esas 2000 canciones hay muchas clases de música... pero si te conozco bien... la verdad es que a lo sumo tengo 10 canciones estilo caja de música...

The Puppet: mmm... de todos modos quiero conocer nueva música... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Scarñett: No dejaré que uses el mouse ya que solo tienes tres dedos... o lo que sea. Usarás touchpad para eso... mira.

Ella le hace una pequeña demostración... como abrir carpetas, archivos, hasta que empezó a reproducir la primera canción... era bastante movida. Al principio la marioneta se quedó con una cara de WTF ¿Qué tipo de música es esta? Pero al final le encantó...

The Puppet: ¡¿Cómo es que no me dejaban escuchar algo así?! (Mientras se quitaba los audífonos para hablarle a la guardia)

Scarlett: No se... pero puedes cambiarla por las otras que se encuentran disponibles.

The Puppet: Ok... (Se los vuelve a colocar)

Mientras el animatrónico estaba "loco" por esa música, Scarlett llamó a Daniel.

Scarlett: ¿Daniel... viste las noticias?

Daniel: Si... no hicieron nada... ¿Qué haremos nosotros para solucionar todo esto?

Scarlett: Eso es lo que me preocupa...

Daniel: Por cierto me alegro que estés bien... lograste escapar a tiempo.

Scarlett: En realidad The Puppet me salvó y ahora está escuchando música en mi ordenador...

Daniel: ¡¿Q-qué?!

Scarlett: Ah... me olvidé decirte que cuando me salvó decidimos refugiarnos en mi departamento.

Daniel: ¡¿Tienes a un animatrónico en tu casa?!

Scarlett: SI... y está loco escuchando mi música. (Riendo)

Daniel: ¡Puede ser peligroso! No lo conocemos al 100%...

Scarlett: No te preocupes... además él tiene algo muy extraño, me confesó que en ese traje animatrónico se encuentra encerrado el alma del primer niño asesinado...

Daniel: ¡Que aterrador es como Golden Freddy! (Asustado)

Scarlett: Pero es bueno, es que tu no lo conoces del todo...

Daniel: Lo que sea... ¿Iremos hoy a la pizzeria? Porque parece que el engaño del asesino resultó, hasta con los empleados que trabajan allí. Por cierto... hoy debían llegar los dos nuevos... esto es malo.

Scarlett: The Puppet insiste en que debemos regresar...

Daniel: No tenemos otra opción... ya que nadie nos ayudará...

Scarlett: ¿Y los dos policías torpes de la otra vez? (Recordándolos)

Daniel: No creo que puedan hacer nada más... los llamé cuando me lo contaste todo, pero nada funcionó...

Scarlett: ¡Hay que intentarlo una vez más!

Daniel: Ok... lo haré. ¿Te parece que regresemos a la pizzeria en dos horas? Dudo que ese hombre nos ataque con tanta gente cerca...

Scarlett: Si, y yo le avisaré a The Puppet.

Cortaron la llamada, Scarlett fue hasta donde la marioneta aún escuchaba música y Daniel llamaba de nuevo a la comisaria...

Policía 1: ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

Daniel: Soy yo otra vez, necesito pedirles su ayuda...

Policía 1: ¿Daniel? ¡Estábamos esperando que llamases de nuevo! Tuvimos problemas con la pizzeria...

Daniel: Vi las noticias, según tus superiores no hay nada fuera de lo normal... ¿Eh? (Sonando molesto)

Policía 1: No tenemos la culpa, sabes que si apenas nos prestan atención... la última vez casi nos encierran en un loquero con el informe que enviamos en la noche cuando ese robot dorado apareció y secuestró a tu compañera...

Daniel: Lo lamento, pero necesitamos que dentro de dos horas vengan con nosotros de nuevo a la pizzeria...

Policía: Lo haremos, no te preocupes.

Daniel: Gracias, sean puntuales por favor... (Colgando) mmm.. no creí que aceptaría ayudarnos así de fácil... (Sorprendido)

Pasó hora y media, debían prepararse para la salida... Los dos policías y Daniel ya estaban listos, también en parte Scarlett pero ella tenía un problema... La marioneta no quería abandonar su departamento.

Scarlett: ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que regresar allí! (Mientras tiraba de uno de los largos brazos del animatrónico)

The Puppet: ¡Prefiero quedarme aquí! ¡Tengo TV, un cómodo sillón, y todo tipo de música! ¡No quiero regresar! (Mientras se soltaba de la chica)

Scarlett: ¡Pero tienes que volver! ¡Esa es tu vida! ¡No puedes quedarte por siempre aquí! (Preocupada)

The Puppet: ¡Solo iré con ustedes si me prometes que puedo regresar aquí cuando quiera!

Scarlett: ¡Debes estar bromeando! (Nerviosa)

The Puppet: ¡No! ¡Prometelo y te ayudaré!

Scarlett: ¡¿Y que hay con tus amigos animatrónicos, con los niños y... esa niña que te aprecia tanto como es que se llamaba...?!

The Puppet ¿Mina? Estoy seguro que tendrá otro animatrónico favorito... No quiero abandonar todo esto. (Señalando los dispositivos electrónicos)

Scarlett: ¡Por favor!

The Puppet: Ya te lo dije... prométeme lo que te dije.

Scarlett: ¡Está bien! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Ahora ayúdanos! (Molesta)

The Puppet: Bien.

Satisfecho con la respuesta de la guardia, abandona el ordenador, finalmente la chica lo apaga acabando con uno de los múltiples problemas que ya tiene... y se dirigen a la pizzeria. Cuando llegan se encuentran con las otras tres personas que esperaban...

Policía 1: ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo Scarlett! ¡P-pero... ¿Y ese animatrónico? (Asustado)

Scarlett: ¿Ya se olvidaron de The Puppet? Él me salvó anoche del asesino...

Policía 2: Así que ese hombre ahora es el nuevo dueño de la pizzeria...¿eh? muy sospechoso a decir verdad... ¿Cuál será su propósito?

Scarlett: Secuestrar y asesinar a más niños... por cierto les presento a uno de ellos... (Señalando a la marioneta)

Todos dijeron ¡¿Qué?! cuando la escucharon, pero después de una breve explicación todo se dio a entender...

Daniel: No sabía eso de tí... lo lamento en serio Puppet...

The Puppet: Gracias, pero ya no es algo de que preocuparse... mejor intentemos evitar que otros pasen por lo mismo.

Scarlett: Al final somos unos maleducados, los conocemos hace mucho y todavía no sabemos sus nombres... (Observando a los dos policías)

Policía 1: Creía que jamás lo preguntarían... bueno mi nombre es Octavio y tengo 23 años. Soy bastante nuevo en la profesión de policía como verán... jeje.

Policía 2: (Suspira) Pues yo soy más vieja que él (Ríe un poco en ese momento) Me llamo Aida y tengo 26 años.

Daniel: ¡No sabía que eras mayor que él... tienes una apariencia muy joven!

Aida: Gracias (Ríe)

Scarlett: ¿Qué pasó con la fría policía que conocí en el primer día?

Aida: ¡Solo me comporto así con los extraños! Pero ya no lo haré...

Daniel: Ok... entremos con cuidado en la pizzeria, dudo que el asesino de su cara en público, pero creo que los animatrónicos alterados harán el trabajo sucio por él...

Scarlett: ¡Debemos tener precaución, también ir buscando a Bianca y al dueño...! Si es que siguen en este lugar... Puppet ten cuidado de que _**él **_no te vea.. ¿Ok?

Puppet: ¡Entendido!

Scarlett: ¡Entremos entonces!

Los cuatro humanos y el delgado animatrónico ingresan con nervios de nuevo en Freddy Fazbear Pizza sin saber que tipo de cosas le podrían ocurrir en adelante...

* * *

><p>Como vieron ya les di algunas características a los Polis...<p>

¿Con qué Puppet puede regresar al departamento de Scarlett cada vez que quiera...? Creo que le subirán los impuestos de consumo eléctrico a la guardia XD

¿Purple Guy ya comenzó con su plan o lo hará a partir de ahora?

¿Qué les espera dentro de la pizzeria? O_o

¿Vieron el trailer del FNAF3? ¿Creen que es Old Bonnie el personaje principal o podría ser Shadow Bonnie o incluso algunos piensan que es Golden Bonnie...? Yo creo que es Old Bonnie oxidado O_o Aunque me apena ver a los animatrónicos rotos como atracciones ): y ¡¿Qué pasó con The Puppet?! Solo espero que den información de él en este juego, ya que es muy importante en la historia ¬¬

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	9. Momentos críticos

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Estefy Tsukino En una de las imágenes subidas por Scott se ve a Foxy convertido en una lámpara D: Sobre Puppet... no lo creo ¿? Mas bien pienso que el alma de Purple Guy está dentro de ese deformado animatrónico... porque para mi el asesino es Phone Guy, y si es que murió en la cuarta noche (Aunque escuché que pudo morir en la noche 3 grabando dos mensajes en la misma noche, o incluso pudo haber fingido su propia muerte) lo que sea, digamos que al ser asesinado su alma entró en Old Bonnie, lo digo porque él es el único que mueve sus ojos en el trailer... y que el nuevo tiene partes de Bonnie. Me suena que quiere venganza... ¬¬

Alicia Startblack Yo también pensé que era Golden Freddy hasta que vi el trailer... y no me gusta nada ver a los animatrónicos así... aunque al jugar los 2 juegos siempre te quieren matar... yo me encariñé con ellos XD Prefiero verlos persiguiéndonos que estar en postes destruidos ¬¬ Pero de todas formas me encanta la idea de esta tercera entrega ^^ Es probable que se haga el Nº4, tal vez en el pasado... otra vez :/

BORRE2222 Gracias :3

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 9 Momentos críticos

Cuando ingresaron a la pizzeria, todo parecía normal, nada que no se viese en cualquier otro día. La marioneta se movía escondiéndose de todos, no debía mostrar su presencia, en especial a sus compañeros animatrónicos. A pocos pasos de la entrada, una persona, la cual jamás habían visto antes, les dio la bienvenida al lugar con mala gana, más bien sonando falso, como no se le debería tratar a un cliente. Los llevó a una mesa, después de eso les tomó su pedido. Como era una visita para investigar y para evitar los planes del asesino, no debían perder mucho tiempo en eso, por lo que solo pidieron la pizza más pequeña que había, pero le avisaron que era para llevar. Aquel hombre de servicio asintió fríamente, de igual manera había sido la bienvenida que les había dado. Mientras él se iba, comenzaron a hablar...

Scarlett: ¿No te parece extraño ese nuevo empleado? Es tenebroso...

Daniel: Pero se supone que el auténtico dueño los contrató... hay algo mal en todo esto.

Octavio: ¿Es nuevo aquí?

Scarlett: Ya nos había informado el dueño que llegarían hoy... pero no creo que contrataría a gente... así.

Aida: Debemos ir a investigar. Yo me quedaré aquí evadiendo a los empleados, ustedes investiguen.

Octavio: Está bien, vamos.

Los tres se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, dejando sola a la policía en la mesa, cada uno fue en direcciones diferentes, después de todo... ¿Atacaría Purple Guy durante el día?.

Daniel llegó hasta Game Area donde encontró a BB, intentó hablarle como siempre, pero no tenía ninguna reacción, seguía cumpliendo sus funciones primarias, ofrecerles globos a los niños de una manera callada. Ya ese hecho le pareció extraño, sin duda, Purple Guy le había hecho algo y seguramente los otros deberían actuar de igual manera. Pero antes de irse, logró alcanzar ver algo a lo lejos, cuando la multitud de niños disminuyó a uno solo, BB le indicaba que debía seguirle, era una actividad sospechosa, por lo que decidió seguirlos en secreto, pero fue detenido por Toy Chica, quien lo sujetó fuertemente por su brazo derecho empujándolo fuera de la escena. Daniel intentó liberarse pero era imposible, ella ejercía demasiada fuerza y lo estaba arrastrando hasta una habitación, pero antes de que ingresaran en ella, The Puppet apareció empujando a Toy Chica hacia el suelo, con esta acción el guardia fue libre, por lo que se alejó rápidamente de allí.

Daniel: Gracias Puppet, pero BB se llevó a ese niño...

The Puppet: No eres el único en problemas, hace unos momentos vi a Scarlett siendo perseguida por The Mangle, tengo que ir a salvarla, sabes que es peligrosa... podría intentar morderla y no acabará nada bien... (Mientras "Flotaba" buscando a la guardia)

Daniel: (Suspira) Yo buscaré a BB y a ese niño...

Mientras tanto la marioneta encontró a Scarlett, estaba luchando con The Mangle en una batalla perdida, el zorro blanco, quien seguía colgada en el techo, sostenía a la guardia sin que ella pudiera tocar el suelo siquiera, no podía luchar en esa posición, el animatrónico estaba abriendo lentamente su larga mandíbula en dirección a la cabeza de Scarlett, ella comenzó a gritar al ver esto, pero al igual que la primera vez, la marioneta la empujó contra la pared, por lo que soltó a la chica que aún estaba muy asustada.

The Puppet: ¿Estás bien? (Mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo)

Scarlett: Creo que si... pero ¿Por qué me intentó matar? ¿No se supone que solo me querrían capturar y llevar con el asesino para que él se encargue de eso?

De repente sonó una voz detrás de ellos... Apareció el hombre culpable de todo esto, pero estaba usando la máscara de Golden Freddy para esconder su verdadera identidad...

Purple Guy: Les ordené que mataran a los guardias, en especial a tí. Por cierto, ya me enteré por Toy Chica que había un tercer guardia y muy pronto será capturado por su curiosidad al buscar a ese niño que fue llevado por BB en una habitación aparte... y veo que sigues vivo Puppet... pronto me encargaré de eso.

Scarlett: ¡Nosotros acabaremos contigo!

Purple Guy: SI estás pensando en esas dos personas que vinieron con ustedes... ya nos encargamos de ellos también.

Scarlett: ¡No puede ser que sean tan inútiles! ¡¿Todos fueron capturados?! (Nerviosa)

Purple Guy: Solo faltan ustedes y ese tercer guardia...

Flashback

Aida estaba sentada en la silla esperando en aquella mesa, cuando de un momento a otro apareció delante de ella ese nuevo empleado con uno de los animatrónicos, era Toy Bonnie.

Aida: Tome... (Mientras le entrega el dinero al mesero)

XXX: (Lo toma) Disculpe, pero debemos pedirle un favor señorita... ¿Podría ayudar a un niño que se lesionó en la otra habitación? Nadie sabe que hacer, y como vemos por su uniforme, estoy seguro que usted podrá ayudar al niño... (Con un tono extraño)

Aida: C-claro... creo que podría ayudar (Desconfiada)

Se levanta y va a la habitación indicada, el empleado va delante de ella pero no el animatrónico, lo que la puso nerviosa. Una vez que llegaron la policía no comprendió la razón de que no se encontraba ningún niño en esa zona, de hecho no había nadie allí, cuando se dio cuenta que era una trampa ya era demasiado tarde, Toy Bonnie ya la había capturado, le cubrió la boca mientras la cargaba a su destino al igual que las otras víctimas de Purple Guy.

Daniel buscaba en todos lados donde podía haber acabado BB con ese niño, entró en un lugar con muy poca luz, ya de por sí sabía que no era coherente hacer este tipo de cosas, en especial por todos los hechos transcurridos anteriormente, pero aún así no pudo evitar hacerlo, arriesgando su vida de forma estúpida.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó una fuertes pisadas delante de él, no podía ver nada a más de dos metros, hasta que divisó una mano robótica sin traje acercarse a su cuello y a dos puntos rojos que se ubicaban a aproximadamente dos metros de altura desde el suelo. Cuando éste se acercó más, Daniel lo pudo ver con claridad y entró en pánico al notar que era Old Bonnie quien en este momento lo agarraba del cuello, le costaba una barbaridad respirar en este momento, el conejo sin rostro le estaba desgarrando el cuello. El guardia no sabía que hacer, lo estaba matando sin piedad, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de aire, por lo que terminó inconsciente. Old Bonnie por un error lo soltó al pensar que ya había muerto, pero no era verdad. El animatrónico se alejó hacía un costado del cuarto, y se sentó de la misma manera de como lo hacía durante las noches antes de activarse.

Octavio recorría los pasillos buscando pruebas, encontró a una niña al costado de uno de los baños, él se acercó preocupado de que algo le pudiera ocurrir...

Octavio: Regresa con tus padres chiquilla, este lugar es peligroso... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mina: ¿Peligroso?... no se por qué me dices eso... mmm... me llamo Mina.

Octavio: Es que los animatrónicos no funcionan bien... regresa junto a tus padres.

Mina: ¡Estoy buscando a Puppet! ¡Todavía no lo he encontrado! ¿Sabes dónde está?

Octavio: ¿Puppet? ¿Hablas de...? (Se detiene para analizar que decir)... no lo se, pero aléjate de la pizzeria, hazme caso.

Mina: ¡Está bien señor policía... pero después de ver a Puppet!. (Mientras se aleja corriendo)

Octavio: ¡Espera! (Grita)

El policía corre hacía la chica pero es detenido por Foxy. (Quien había sido reactivado por Purple Guy la noche anterior). El hombre arremetió contra el zorro, pero fue en vano ya que Foxy le clavó su garfio en uno de sus brazos, él comenzó a gritar del dolor mientras sangre salía de su profunda herida, fue silenciado por Foxy para luego ser arrastrado por éste a su destino.

Al final todos quedaron indefensos ante Purple Guy dispersos en lugares diferentes, pero que pronto serían juntados al acabar el turno día.

Fin del Flashback

Purple Guy: ¿Sabes Puppet que mis sirvientes han capturado a una chica que te andaba buscando? Creo que la llamaban Nina o algo así...

The Puppet: ¡¿MINA?! (Asustado)

Purple Guy: Veo que la conoces, bueno, en realidad aún no la han capturado, pero pronto...

The Puppet: ¡No te dejaré hacerlo!

Purple Guy: Si... claro (Comienza a reír debajo de la máscara)

The Mangle se levantó del suelo, saltó sobre la marioneta intentando morderle la cabeza, pero éste la empujó con sus brazos quitándola de encima.

Purple Guy: ¡Hoy será su fin! (Mientras ve acercarse a Old Chica y a Nilo)

Nilo corre hacía Scarlett mientras rugía de manera espeluznante. La marioneta recibió el golpe al empujar a la guardia, cambiando de lugar. el dragón animatrónico le rasguñó uno de los brazos con sus garras. Scarlett se asustó al ver esto, The Puppet era el único que podría salvarlos, y si era derrotado todo estaría perdido y la victoria sería de Purple Guy. Ella sabía que era una locura, pero saltó arriesgando su vida sobre el dragón. Esto funcionó de algo, ya que lo distrajo en los momentos necesarios para que la marioneta pueda liberarse. Pero como consecuencia, la chica recibió un golpe que literalmente la estrelló contra la pared. El asesino se reía de ella, pero por esto la ira de The Puppet aumentó. Flotó de manera rápida hacía la guardia, levantándola del suelo. La cargó entre sus brazos dañados dirigiéndose hacía la salida. Purple Guy le ordenó a los animatrónicos presentes que los siguieran para poder capturarlos de una vez, sin importar el método que usen, solo quería destruirlos para evitar una futura amenaza contra sus proyectos desquiciados.

Mientras se alejaban, apareció Toy Chica cuando pasaron por una esquina, ésta sujetó una de las piernas de la marioneta, mientras intentaba hacerlo caer, pero él se soltó cuando con toda su fuerza la chocó por una pared, terminó inmóvil en el suelo. Purple Guy y sus otros seguidores llegaron poco después, el asesino hizo una expresión de odio intenso al saber que ellos lograrían escapar otra vez. Pero su sonrisa demente regresó al recordar que ya tenía unas cuantas futuras víctimas esperándolo.

The Puppet los esquivó a todos ya que tenía la habilidad de "Flotar" y logró salir de la pizzería, aún con Scarlett en sus brazos.

The Puppet: Regresa a tu departamento... tengo que salvar a Mina.

Scarlett: ¡No lo hagas Puppet! ¡Si pierdes todos moriremos! (Nerviosa)

The Puppet: Lo siento... pero debo salvarla.

La marioneta ingresa de nuevo a la pizzeria, mientras la guardia se aleja un poco del lugar, pero decide esperarlo antes de irse. La buscó desesperadamente mientras se escondía en las zonas oscuras, tardó unos minutos pero llegó justo en el momento cuando Toy Freddy la estaba persiguiendo, él tiró al suelo al oso animatrónico para luego acercarse a la chica asustada. Cuando lo vio se alegró enormemente y saltó hacía él.

Mina: ¡Te estuve buscando todo el día! ¿Por qué esos animatrónicos intentaron agarrarme? (Calmándose al estar con su personaje favorito)

The Puppet: Es muy largo para contar, debemos salir de aquí. Te llevaré con tus padres.

Mina: Ellos se fueron, no los volví a ver desde hace dos horas... pero es normal de ellos, siempre lo hacen... nunca se preocupan por mi... (Mientras se ponía triste)

The Puppet: ¿Quieres venir conmigo y con una amiga a su departamento por un tiempo?

Mina. ¡Claro! (Alegre)

The Puppet: Ok... solo espero que esto no le moleste a Scarlett... (Preocupado)

Ambos logran salir y la marioneta se acerca a la guardia, quien seguía esperando a que saliera.

Scarlett: Ella es tu fan ¿Verdad?

Mina: ¡Si, me encanta Puppet! (Emocionada)

Scarlett: mmm... si... por cierto ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿No la llevarás con sus padres?

The Puppet: Parece que ellos abandonaron la pizzeria hace dos horas o quizás sea algo peor... ya sabes. (Intentando que su pequeña acompañante no escuchara la última parte)

Scarlett: (Asiente) Ok... ¿Y a dónde la llevarás? No me digas que a...

The Puppet: ¡A tu departamento!

Scarlett: (Puso una cara de ¬¬) Lo sabía... bueno vámonos.

Los tres llegan al departamento tiempo después, Scarlett abrió la puerta y Mina quedó sorprendida por todas las cosas que había en el departamento, no era rica, pero estas semanas en la pizzería le fueron bastante bien en el dinero.

Mina: ¡Me encanta tu hogar! (Observando de un lugar a otro de forma hiperactiva)

Scarlett: ¡Debes calmarte o te llevaré a un loquero!

The Puppet: ¡No mientras yo esté aquí!

Scarlett: ¡Lo decía de broma!... tonto. (En voz baja)

The Puppet: Te escuche... ¬¬

Scarlett: Mina dormirás en el sillón, no pienses que te daré mi cama...

The Puppet: Entonces... ¿Dónde estaré yo?

Scarlett: ¿Para qué te preocupas? ¡No puedes dormir! ¡Eres un animatrónico!

The Puppet: ¡Pero me gusta estar cómodo!

Mina: ¡No molestes a Puppet!

Scarlett: ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Mejor me iré a dormir! (Va a su habitación molesta)

Mina: ¡Pero yo no tengo sueño!

The Puppet: Podemos ver la televisión...

Mina: ¡Si!

Ambos se sientan en el sillón y The Puppet enciende la TV. A pesar de estos tranquilos momentos, tanto el animatrónico como la guardia se encuentran en un mal estado al pensar que han fracasado y dejaron vulnerables, tanto a sus amigos como a muchas más personas, la mayoría de ellos menores de edad. Estaban conscientes de que los planes de Purple Guy podrían efectuarse pronto, quizás esta misma noche. Pero sabían que no podían hacer nada ahora, por lo menos... hasta que formulen alguna idea que los pudiera salvar...

* * *

><p>Un poco de terror con un poco de comedia... para quitar las tensiones XD<p>

¿Matará Purple Guy a alguien en el siguiente capítulo? Tal vez si... tal vez no. ¿?

¿Ese nuevo empleado es un cómplice? Si leíste atentamente esa parte Si :D

¿Idearán algo para salvar a las futuras víctimas del asesino?

¿Los padres de Mina estarán bien o fueron secuestrados también?

¿Mina se convertirá en la defensora de Puppet? LOL (Porque ya vieron como protesta cuando se meten con él) FANGIRL AL ATAQUE XD

¿Terminarán los problemas alguna vez? D: Posiblemente NO ya que no habría un fanfic que contar XD

**Pueden votar en esta ocasión... ¿Quieren que alguien muera por el asesino o no?. Si nadie responde yo me encargaré de eso... JAJAJA (Risa malvada)**

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	10. Infiltrándose en los dominios enemigos

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

**Advertencia:** En este capítulo hay alguna que otra escena con violencia y lenguaje inapropiado. (Porque los asesinos no hablarán como por ejemplo... "No, por favor, insisto en que tu elijas una vícitma primero... etc etc" Ya me entienden...)

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Estefy Tsukino ¡Yo también vi ese video de 2Hs! Siempre veo su canal. ¡Gusta! :D y si, The Puppet es mi Fav ^^ (Hasta lo digo en mi ficha XD)

Alicia Startblack Que muera... ¿Eh? Ok... tal vez XD

BORRE2222 ¿David? ¿No querías decir Daniel? XD Creo que te equivocaste de fic LOL

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 10 Infiltrándose en los dominios del enemigo

Cuando Scarlett despertó unas horas después se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal. Se conmovió al ver a la pequeña Mina dormida abrazada a su animatrónico favorito, el cual obviamente seguía despierto, ya que no requería dormir. Le hizo una señal de silencio a la chica frente a él para que no despertara a su adorable fan que se encontraba muy exhausta por todos las dificultades producidas en el día anterior. Mirando la hora ya eran las 20:25 pm. Scarlett se preocupó al pensar si Purple Guy atacaría esta misma noche, si es que ya no lo hizo. Pero a pesar de su voluntad para salvarlos, carecía de algún plan coherente que le fuese a dar resultado. Fue de nuevo hasta su habitación, y de allí hasta la sala solo para repetir este ciclo interminable para idear de una forma estúpida un plan. La marioneta al ver los nervios de la guardia colocó con cuidado a Mina sobre el sillón evitando que se despierte. Se acercó a Scarlett preocupado.

The Puppet: Se lo que piensas, pero no lo solucionarás caminando de aquí para allá una y otra vez... (En voz baja)

Scarlett: Al menos intento hacer algo... tu solo juegas con tu pequeña fan. (Molesta)

The Puppet: No me molestes, yo tomo mis decisiones, pero de todas formas no digas que no hago nada, estaba por ayudarte cuando te vi pasar delante mio hace tan solo unos minutos...

Scarlett: ¿A si? ¿Y en qué piensas?

The Puppet: Debemos "reparar" a los animatrónicos, ya que son una amenaza en ese estado.

Scarlett: ¿Podría saber cómo se haría eso?

The Puppet: Será un trabajo complicado... primero deberíamos inmovilizarlos para que después yo me encargue de su "Reinicio".

Scarlett: ¿Y cómo podríamos hacerlo? Ya viste lo rápido que son...

The Puppet: Tengo un plan... pero no quiero efectuarlo... ya que Mina estaría en peligro.

Scarlett: ¿De qué hablas?

Unos 15 minutos después...

Scarlett: Ahhh... con eso te referías... ¿Pero caerán en la trampa como estás esperando? (Dudando)

The Puppet: Si conozco bien a mis compañeros animatrónicos... si.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos, mientras se estaban preparando para esta noche, Mina comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro por el sillón hasta que abrió sus ojos con cansancio, cuando se levantó y se dirigió hasta sus dos acompañantes, vio a Scarlett, pero la marioneta fue el primero en hablarle estando detrás de ella.

The Puppet: ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado! ¡Necesitamos de tu ayuda!

Mina: ¿eh...? (Bosteza) ... ¿Qué quieren?. (Con un tono de cansancio)

Scarlett: Puppet hizo un plan... y te involucra en primer plano... es probable que no te guste... (Nerviosa, intentando decirle la peor parte del plan)

Mina: ¿Qué cosa? (Entrecerrando sus ojos del sueño)

The Puppet: mmm... serás el señuelo para atraer de a uno a los animatrónicos...

Mina: ¡¿QUÉ?! (Se despertó del todo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras)

Scarlett: ¡Pero no dejaremos que te pase nada! (Intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña)

Mina: ¡Pero ayer me dieron un susto terrible todos ellos! ¡No creo que pueda siquiera acercarme a 10 metros de ellos! (Nerviosa)

The Puppet: ¡Te aseguro que te protegeré! ¡Nadie logrará dañarte!

Mina: P-pero... (Fue cortada por Scarlett)

Scarlett: Seré directa contigo, si no nos ayudas el hombre que está detrás de todo esto asesinará a muchas personas, tanto niños como adultos... y es posible que tus padres estén en la lista.

La pequeña de 12 años se estremeció al escuchar esas crueles palabras, si bien sus padres nunca le prestaban atención, ella siempre los quiso sin importar nada. Aunque eso no era del todo seguro, ya que ellos siempre desaparecían dejándola sola en su casa, solo para escaparse algunos días como "Novios caprichosos". Sin duda eran padres muy infantiles o muy irresponsables ante su joven hija. Tras unos breves momentos de silencio tomó una decisión...

Mina: Lo haré... ¿Pero cómo exactamente? (Confusa)

Scarlett: ¡Sabía que no nos decepcionarías pequeña!

Mina: ¡No me llames así!

Scarlett: Está bien... ¿Mina? (Hizo una pausa al decir su nombre)

Mina: Así está mejor. (Satisfecha al escucharla)

The Puppet: Prepárate que saldremos en unos minutos. (Observando a Mina)

Ella asiente dirigiéndose al baño. Después de unos minutos se acercó estando ya lista. Scarlett llevaba una mochila que incluía todo lo que podrían necesitar, parecido a cuando ella se encontraba en las primeras noches en la pizzeria, vendas, agua, alcohol, una pequeña barra de hierro, por si tenían que defenderse de Purple Guy... etc.

Una vez que llegaron a la pizzeria, vieron que todo se encontraba cerrado, parcialmente sellado por dentro, y lo sabían ya que la cerradura se hallaba tapada por una tabla de madera que podía ser vista desde afuera del lugar. Esto no indicaba nada bueno, eso quería decir que _**él**_ se estaba preparando para realizar su proyecto. Seguramente quedaba poco tiempo antes de que aquel hombre asesinara a alguien, debían darse prisa.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del establecimiento, en Kid's Cove para ser exactos, se encontraba Purple Guy, con la cabeza de Golden Freddy, caminando alrededor de todas las personas que habían sido secuestradas por él, mientras se reía de forma desquiciada, produciendo temor a sus víctimas. La mayoría se encontraba consciente, algunas otras no. En total eran unas 10 personas. Estaba Bianca junto a Daniel y a los dos policías. A unos metros más a la izquierda se encontraban dos adultos desconocidos. Y hacía el otro costado unos cuatro niños, entre ellos el que seguía a BB el día anterior. Bianca y Octavio tenían profundas heridas, la chica era incapaz de mover sus piernas y lo mismo le pasaba al policía en el brazo, ambos por culpa del ataque de Foxy. Daniel dentro de todo estaba bien, pero con horribles marcas en el cuello, donde Old Bonnie lo estranguló.

En una esquina de la habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras, apenas visible con la poca luz de una linterna que disponía el asesino, se encontraba de pie el nuevo cómplice de Purple Guy, el cual era el mismo empleado "Nuevo" de la vez anterior. El mismo que lesionó y capturó, con la ayuda de Toy Bonnie a la policía Aida. Tenía una mirada fría, parecía que no era principiante en todo esto, vestía ropa con colores oscuros con una marca ficticia, tal vez, de sangre en la parte delantera de su camisa, el color del pelo era de un marrón oscuro, con ojos del mismo color. Purple guy lo observó en un momento mientras le hacía una señal con la mano indicándole que se acercara.

Purple Guy: Bien, Skull ¿A cuál eliges como tu víctima? Puedes escoger a cualquiera... menos a los de allí... (Señalando a Daniel y a Bianca) y tampoco a por lo menos dos de esos cuatro niños... (Haciendo una sonrisa demente)

El hombre apodado "Skull" se quedó pensativo con una expresión molesta.

Skull: ¿Por qué siempre tienes la mejor parte? Pero está bien, empezaré por esa torpe policía de mierd# que yo mismo secuestré... odio a la gente que cae en idioteces. (Dijo observando a la asustada mujer)

Purple Guy: Haz lo que quieras con ella.. (Hablando con desinterés)... Yo iré por dos de esos cuatro niños... para empezar y para que estrenen los dos nuevos trajes de animatrónicos. (Pensando en Nilo y Lena)

Skull: Me divertiré un rato... (Acercándose a la policía con un cuchillo)

Scarlett fue la primera en entrar al lugar, tuvieron que quitar cada una de las tablas que estaban cubriendo la entrada "Secreta" de la cocina. Tardaron varios minutos en ello, ya que debían hacerlo con cuidado para evitar todo ruido para no atraer a individuos indeseables. Una vez hecho esto, los tres entraron sigilosamente.

Scarlett: ¿Estás lista Mina? Ten cuidado de no atraer hasta aquí a más de un animatrónico, si ves a dos o más juntos, no te acerques... ¿Entiendes? (En voz baja)

Mina asiente un poco nerviosa, le piden algo tan difícil y a la ves tan importante a apenas una chica de tan corta edad... "Es una locura" pensaba mientras veía a Toy Bonnie a unos metros de ella. "Es hora" se dijo revisando que nadie más estuviera allí.

Flashback

Mina: ¿Entonces me seguirán si me descubren? (Asustada)

The Puppet: Purple Guy los programó para secuestrar niños, es seguro que te seguirán.

Scarlett: ¡Debes ser precavida en tus pasos! Si más de uno nos ven estaremos acabados.

Mina: Suena imposible para mi... (Dudando)

Scarlett: Estoy segura que puedes logarlo, debes creer en ti misma. (Apoyándola)

Mina; E-está bien... lo haré.

Fin del Flashback

Mina: Puedo hacerlo... (Suspira dando un paso mientras temblaba notablemente) ¡eh! ¡Conejo maricón mírame! ¡Soy una tierna y pequeña chica de 12 años! ¿Tu jefe no te pidió que me atrapes? JAJAJA. (Dijo burlándose haciéndose la valiente)

Toy Bonnie no hizo reacción ante las burlas de la chica, pero si se movió con el objetivo de atraparla para llevarla con Purple Guy. Mina se dio media vuelta para después correr hacía la cocina, donde lo estaban esperando. Cuando el conejo azul cielo entró en esa oscura habitación, recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, terminando en el suelo. La marioneta aprovechó ese momento para quitarle el traje, o más bien solamente la cubierta de su cabeza, donde se hallaban los circuitos principales que guardaban todos los recuerdos. Por suerte los temores de The Puppet sobre la posibilidad de que Purple Guy borrara toda la base de memoria fueron equivocados, con unas cuantas modificaciones Toy Bonnie regresó a la normalidad.

Toy Bonnie: ¿Qué me ha pasado? (Mientras se levantaba del suelo) mmm... ¿Qué pasó con mi cabeza? (Viendo que su traje estaba alejado de su endoesqueleto)

Scarlett: El asesino te estaba controlando, alteró tus recuerdos y te dio como función secuestrar niños...

Toy Bonnie: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Secuestrar a pobres niños?! (Asustado) ¡¿Yo hice esto?! (Triste)

Scarlett: Bueno... no lo se. Quizás no... pero podría ser... (Hablando nerviosa)

The Puppet: Pero ya estás bien, ahora ayúdanos a salvar a los demás.

Toy Bonnie: ¡Por supuesto! (Preocupado)

Scarlett: Mina... ve por otro.

La chica asiente y sale de la cocina. Después de una hora, ya habían logrado "reparar" a muchos de ellos, a todos menos a Old Bonnie, Toy Chica, Foxy y The Mangle. Pero estaba en duda uno de los animatrónicos, quien había desaparecido desde que Old Bonnie perdió su consciencia, era Old Freddy.

Scarlett se acordó que él, al ser literalmente una cabeza, estaba encerrado en Parts/Service. Mandó a Toy Freddy hasta allí para recuperarlo, no sería un problema en esa situación, supuestamente. Cuando abrió aquella puerta, se encontró con el oso como lo había esperado, pero estaba desactivado a nivel del suelo. Lo agarró mientras se proponía a salir de allí, mientras se acercaba a la cocina, vio que se le aproximaba Skull. Colocó lo más rápido que pudo la cabeza de Freddy fuera de su vista e intentó imitar la reacción de un animatrónico "Controlado" a como estaba antes de que The Puppet lo liberara de eso. Cuando el humano pasó delante de él se le quedó mirando. Toy Freddy se puso un poco nervioso, pero no iba a dejar que lo descubriese por eso. Fingió lo mejor que pudo pero ese hombre comenzó a hablarle...

Skull: ¡Eh! ¡Pedazo de basura! ¡¿Sabes dónde están los otros animatrónicos?! ¡Hace rato que no veo una de esas mierd#s más que tu! (Hablando de forma despectiva)

Toy Freddy no respondió, hizo como si solo cumpliera ordenes de permanecer callado y de ir en busca de niños o intrusos. Skull lo observó molesto al no recibir respuesta.

Skull: Me olvidaba que ustedes no hablaban... basuras. (Dijo mientras se iba)

Toy Freddy quería matarlo por ofenderlos tanto, pero sabía que llamaría la atención. Por lo que permaneció inmóvil hasta que el humano fue perdido de su vista, fue entonces cuando recogió nuevamente la cabeza de Freddy dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Cuando llegó todos lo miraron preocupados...

Scarlett: ¡¿Qué pasó que te demoraste tanto?! (Nerviosa)

Toy Freddy: Cuando venía de regreso, me topé con un humano...

Scarlett: ¿Era Purple Guy?

Toy Freddy: No creo... no llevaba su cabeza de Golden Freddy, pienso que es alguien más...

Old Chica: ¿Alguien más? (Intrigada)

Scarlett: ¿Y cómo era? (Confusa)

Toy Freddy: No lo vi bien, pero era muy pálido con una mirada fría y temible...

Scarlett: ¿Quién será...?

Toy Freddy: Puppet, traje a Freddy... (Le entrega su cabeza)

The Puppet: Está desactivado... pero me encargaré de eso. (Mientras lo examinaba)

Después de un rato, Old Freddy despertó viéndose iluminados sus ojos como antes.

Old Freddy: ¿Qué pasó? (Confundido)

Scarlett: En realidad... no lo sabemos. Creo que Purple Guy te desactivó ya que le eras inútil siendo solo una cabeza...

Old Freddy: Es extraño... pero no me acuerdo que fuera él quien me hizo esto... y ¿Dónde está Bonnie? (Observando a sus alrededores)

Toy Bonnie: ¡Aquí estoy! (Dando un paso adelante)

Old Freddy: Disculpa... pero me refería al antiguo...

Toy Bonnie: oh... ok, no importa... (Un poco humillado por responder equivocadamente)

Scarlett: Todavía no lo hemos encontrado...

The Puppet: Solo nos faltan en total cuatro animatrónicos... entre ellos están... Old Bonnie, Toy Chica, Foxy y The Mangle.

En ese momento aparecen las versiones sombra traspasando las paredes...

Shadow BB: ¡BB estás bien! (Mientras "Vuela" a abrazar a su contraparte)

BB: mmm... creo que si... (Mientras le devolvía el abrazo)

Shadow BB: ¿Crees? (Con un tono de preocupación)

BB: ¡Solo era una forma de decir, no te preocupes!... (Riendo un poco)

Shadow Bonnie: Basta Shadow BB, no venimos para eso...

Scarlett: ¿Qué ocurre?

Shadow Freddy: ¡Tienen que ir a Kid's Cove! ¡Allí se encuentra el asesino con su nuevo cómplice! ¡Además de muchas personas en peligro!

Toy Freddy: ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Scarlett: ¡Espera! ¿Entonces era cierto que había más de un asesino en este lugar en esta misma noche? (Asustada)

Shadow Bonnie: Así es... lo apodan Skull...

Scarlett: ¡Lo que faltaba! (Molesta)

Shadow Freddy: ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Ademas...

Scarlett: ¿Además...? (Nerviosa)

Shadow Freddy: Ya ha sucedido una tragedia en estas últimas horas.

* * *

><p>¡Los dejo con el misterio! JAJAJA (Risa malvada)<p>

¿Cuál será "La tragedia" que ocurrió mientras ellos salvaban a los animatrónicos?

¿Podrán derrotar a Purple Guy y a su nuevo ayudante?

¿Qué pasará con todas las personas que han sido secuestradas por el asesino?

¿Podrán arreglar a los animatrónicos que faltan?

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	11. Muerte y Desesperación

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Advertencia: En este capítulo hay alguna que otra escena con violencia y lenguaje inapropiado. (Porque los asesinos no hablarán como por ejemplo... "No, por favor, insisto en que tu elijas una vícitma primero... etc etc" Ya me entienden...)

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Alicia Startblack Ya sabia que estabas hablando de Purple Guy, pero mi pregunta era si querían que alguien fuese su víctima... como nadie respondió sobre eso, yo misma me encargué de la trama. El dueño sigue estando vivo XD Ya lo verás, es que el asesino tenía otros planes con él. :/

BORRE2222 Jaja Gracias :3

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 11 Muerte y Desesperación

Al llegar a Kid's Cove, se encontraron con una terrible escena que causó pánico a todos los presentes, Mientras los humanos se sentían descompuestos, algunos como Bianca tenían ganas de llorar del terror y otros que querían evitaban ver el momento dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el lado contrario como era el caso de Daniel o el de Mina. Frente a ellos se encontraban los dos asesinos, Skull estaba arrodillado clavándole un cuchillo en el brazo de la policía, los gritos de la mujer eran apagados por un trapo que cubría su boca, de su extremidad salía en una gran cantidad la sangre. Todos quedaron horrorizados al ver esto, pero esa no era la tragedia que había contado Shadow Freddy. Algo mucho peor, desagradable y cruel se hallaba en el suelo, a un costado de Purple Guy. Eran los cuerpos de dos niños aparentemente muertos. Mina, al ser la menor del grupo comenzó a llorar, a pesar de su fuerte personalidad, era algo que no quería presenciar en su vida, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cumplirlo. Mientras la mayoría mostraba una expresión de horror o de una incontenible ira, Purple Guy se echó a reír de una manera desquiciada. En cambio, su acompañante Skull continuaba con su mirada fría y sin emociones, pero en sus ojos se revelaba su insanidad, muy parecida a la del primer asesino.

Purple Guy: Llegaron justo a tiempo para comenzar con la diversión... (Mientras levantaba en alto su cuchillo cubierto con sangre inocente)

The Puppet: ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de volver a hacer esto?! ¡Eres un maldito! (Furioso)

Scarlett: ¡Pobres niños! (Cayendo al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos)

Purple Guy: ¡Solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco! ¿Qué tiene de malo? (Con una cruel sonrisa)

The Puppet: ¡No permitiré que mates a más personas! ¡Ni alterar a los animatrónicos!

Purple Guy: Si... si... pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de atacarme... ¿Te acuerdas de tu trauma?... cuando te asesine en ese día... en aquel estúpido cumpleaños en Fredbear's Family Diner.

La marioneta se detuvo en seco, sin poder moverse. El asesino comenzó a burlarse de él por ser incapaz de detenerlo. Pero aún así, debía encargarse del resto de los animatrónicos, pero para él no sería gran problema... después de todo ya lo había hecho varias veces antes... y podría hacerlo una vez más para salvarse de esta situación... ¿No es verdad?.

Purple Guy: ¡Vengan aquí... y sean parte del grupo! (Observando a Scarlett y a Mina)

Ellas al escucharlo se asustaron, en especial Mina, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debían hacer frente al enemigo para poder derrotarlo, además tenían el apoyo de sus compañeros animatrónicos.

Scarlett: ¡Nunca nos atraparás ya que no estamos solas!

En eso las versiones Toy fueron los primeros en ponerse delante de las dos chicas para poder defenderlas, poco después se acercó Old Chica, pero colocó la cabeza de Old Freddy en un lugar seguro para poder pelear sin una carga, estaba claro que en ese estado, Freddy era inútil en cualquier caso. BB seguía a su grupo Toy, pero tenía miedo, su contraparte Shadow BB se colocó al lado de él para darle confianza. Las otras versiones sombra hicieron lo mismo, a cada lado del grupo.

Toy Freddy: ¡Estás acabado, no puedes enfrentarte a tantos de nosotros!

Purple Guy: Eso es verdad, pero... (Hizo un fuerte silbido que atrajo a los cuatro animatrónicos faltantes a la habitación)

Ellos estaban rodeando al grupo, The Mangle colgaba en el techo, Foxy estaba en el otro lado, Toy Chica le seguía junto con Old Bonnie. Emitían ruidosos gritos que resonaban en todo el lugar.

Purple Guy: ¡Primero encárguense de ellos! (Dijo mientras se apartaba)

Foxy fue el primero en moverse, saltó encima de Toy Bonnie, pero Scarlett conocía la debilidad del zorro, comenzó a iluminarle en sus ojos para reiniciar su sistema, después de unos intentos, los cuales parecieron eternos, había logrado detener a Foxy, el cual terminó desorientado saliendo momentáneamente de la habitación. A Purple Guy no le pareció para nada bien esto, esa guardia era una amenaza al conocer ciertas cosas que le imposibilitaba seguir con su plan. Mientras nadie observaba, se acercó a los dos niños faltantes, los cuales estaban llorando desgarradoramente bajo sus mordazas.

Toy Chica atacó directamente a Old Chica, pero tanto Toy Freddy como BB intentaron ayudarla, terminando en el suelo, donde el Toy con forma de oso modificó sus circuitos para que regresara a la normalidad.

Toy Chica: ¡¿Q-qué...?! ¿Dónde e-estoy? (Confundida)

BB: ¡Toy Chica! ¿Estás bien? (Preocupado)

Toy Chica: Creo que si... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están peleando? (Observando a su alrededor)

Toy Freddy: Ayúdanos a capturar a Old Bonnie y a The Mangle.

Toy Chica: E-está bien... (Mientras se levantaba del suelo)

The Mangle colgaba el el techo con Toy Bonnie en su agarre mientras ella le mordía el torso al conejo azul cielo, le estaba desgarrando el traje y se hallaba en una posición que lo hacía indefenso ante su contrincante. Pero apareció Toy Chica bajando de un golpe al zorro blanco y rosa mientras impactaba con el suelo junto con Toy Bonnie. Mientras The Mangle se levantaba Old Chica se acercó para evitar que lo hiciera mientras le contenía la cabeza con uno de sus pesados pies.

Old Chica: ¡Este es el momento! ¡Hagan que regrese a su estado original! (Gritando)

Se acercó Toy Chica, tuvo muchos problemas, ya que el pie de la antigua versión se encontraba encima de la cabeza de The Mangle, cerca de la zona donde debía reparar, pero finalmente lo logró, haciendo despertar al zorro. Ésta solo emitió sus típicos ruidos inentendibles. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor hicieron un suspiro simulado para demostrar su tranquilidad. Old Chica dejó libre a The Mangle una vez que retiró el pie de su cabeza, la cual había quedado un poco abollada por el impacto.

Faltaban dos de cuatro animatrónicos por arreglar todavía. Mientras ellos se encargaban de esa misión, Scarlett y Mina se acercaron a los que estaban atados y quietos en aquel rincón. Pero frente a ellas apareció Skull con un cuchillo en mano.

Skull: Supongo que no creerán que los salvarán tan fácil... ¿O son tan ingenuas?

Scarlett: ¡Ya cállate retrasado! Mina, yo me encargaré de él, mientras libera a nuestros amigos.

Mina asiente mientras se aparta de ellos dos...

Skull: uhhh... que tierno dar tu miserable vida por aquella torpe niña... después me encargaré de ella personalmente después de haber acabado contigo. (Levantando el cuchillo)

Scarlett: ¡No soy tan fácil de vencer!

Skull: ¡Pero si ni siquiera un arma tienes!

Scarlett: ¿Para qué necesitaría una? Tengo algo mejor... Puppet ven...

La chica se asusta al no ver ni un rastro de la marioneta en la habitación...

Scarlett: ¿Q-qué rayos...? ¡¿Dónde está Puppet?! (Asustada)

Skull: Veo que se escapó... cobarde.

Scarlett: ¿Qué haré ahora? (Se preguntaba en voz baja)

Skull: ¡Comencemos con el juego! (Acercándose a la chica con el cuchillo)

Scarlett: ¡Sabes que no es justo! ¡No tengo ningún arma! (Grita)

Skull: Yo no sigo las reglas... ¿Te olvidas que soy un asesino? Pequeña idiota.

La guardia comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria a la de aquel hombre, salió de Kid's Cove dejando atrás a todo animatrónico, pero Skull la estaba persiguiendo a unos metros de distancia y ella no recordó una cosa que le podría costar la vida...

Mientras tanto continuaba la lucha, Old Bonnie atacaba con su brazo, y embestía a quienes se acercaban a él. Duró varios minutos, pero como era de esperar, eran muchos para el conejo morado. Fue acorralado y tras una serie de golpes lograron inmovilizarlo mientras se modificaba su sistema haciéndole entrar en razón...

Old Bonnie: ¿Q-qué me están asiendo? (Al ver que era contenido por sus compañeros)

Old Chica: ¡Bonnie! ¿Ya estás normal?

Old Bonnie: ¿A qué te refieres con "Normal"?

Toy Freddy: Es una larga historia, Old Freddy te necesita como transporte...

Old Chica: ¡No lo digas de ese modo tan feo!

Toy Freddy: Disculpa...

Old Bonnie: ¡¿Freddy?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Old Freddy: ¡Aquí! (Levantando su voz)

El conejo sin rostro se acerca a Old Freddy, terminó sujetando su cabeza con su único brazo.

Old Freddy: ¡Me alegro que estés bien ahora!

Old Bonnie: ¡No se que es lo que me pasó...!

Old Freddy: Ya no importa.

Fue un re-encuentro que a todos les causó emoción, pero no tenían que olvidar que nada había terminado aún. Vieron al grupo de personas a lo lejos, mientras Mina intentaba liberar primero a Daniel y a Bianca. No tuvo éxito ya que era demasiado débil para romper esos nudos irreversibles. Los animatrónicos se acercaron con la intención de ayudar, rompieron las ataduras de los dos guardias primero, Daniel se levantó y ayudó a ponerse de pie a Bianca, la cual tenía las piernas lesionadas por culpa de Foxy. Después fueron por los dos policías, Octavio se encargó de brindar su ayuda a su compañera Aida, la cual había perdido mucha sangre por la profunda herida de su brazo, producida anteriormente por Skull. Cuando se acercaron a los dos adultos que se encontraban más apartados que el resto, Mina se quedó en shock al darse cuenta que se trataba de sus padres. Ella se acercó llorando mientras les daba un abrazo a través de las gruesas cuerdas.

Mina: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡¿Estás bien?! (Entre llorosos)

Con dificultad ambos asintieron, no le podían responder verbalmente ya que sus bocas seguían cubiertas. Toy Chica se acercó dejándolos libres. El abrazo de Mina se intensificó por parte de sus padres, quienes le mostraron todo su afecto.

Madre de Mina: ¡Discúlpame por nunca prestarte la atención que necesitabas! (Triste)

Padre de Mina: ¡No te abandonaremos nunca más! (Abrazándola más fuerte)

Mina: M-mamá... P-papá... gracias. (Secándose las lágrimas)

Los tres continuaron con el abrazó por un rato más pero Daniel se acordó de Scarlett, quien estaba en un gran peligro. Y a la vez pensó en dónde se encontraba The Puppet y Purple Guy... y en ese momento se acordó que había dos niños que seguían vivos y atados en la otra esquina... Cuando dirigió su mirada hasta allí... no había nada.

Daniel: ¿Dónde están los otros dos niños que habían sido secuestrados? (Preocupado)

Octavio: Mientras estaba inmóvil pude ver como _**él **_se los llevó saliendo de la habitación, y la marioneta fue detrás...

Daniel: ¡¿Y Scarlett?! (Asustado)

BB: ¡Salió corriendo siendo perseguida por Skull! (Nervioso)

Daniel: ¡Tenemos que separarnos para solucionar estos dos problemas!

Shadow Freddy: (Apareciendo de la nada) Acabo de ver a la guardia con el asesino correr hasta Game Area.

Shadow Bonnie: (Apareciendo al lado) Y yo vi a The Puppet con Purple Guy y los dos niños secuestrados en la oficina.

Daniel: ¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos! ¡La mitad vaya con Scarlett y los otros otros con The Puppet!

Todos asintieron y se separaron para ir a esas ubicaciones. Los primeros en llegar fueron los del grupo de Daniel, los cuales se dirigían a Game Area. Vieron a Scarlett escapando de Skull lo más rápido que podía, por ahora daba resultado ya que él no era tan veloz, pero se notaba cansancio en la chica, lo cual la haría terminar de mal manera. Pero algo estaba mal en ella, parecía tener una grave lastimadura en un costado de su cabeza, el cual le hacía sangrar un poco... Daniel se asustó al notarlo y dejó a Bianca en un costado donde estaría segura.

Flashback

Scarlett estaba siendo perseguida por Skull sin descanso. A pocos pasos de llegar a Game Area sintió un terrible dolor en el costado derecho de su cabeza, para poco después notar que salía sangre de allí. Asustada corrió más rápido sin mirar atrás, para tan solo notar que era Foxy quien la había atacado con su garfio. El zorro se adelantó y la empujó contra la pared, pero volvió a correr sin darse por vencida, sabía que si se quedaba quieta, moriría a manos del animatrónico o del otro asesino el cual estaba persiguiéndola. Fue en ese momento cuando llegó a aquella habitación llena de diferentes tipos de juegos dedicados para los niños, pero como estaba adelantada ante sus dos enemigos, ella logró esconderse en un lugar antes de que ellos llegaran. Foxy se fue después de unos minutos, pero Skull seguía buscando en los alrededores hasta que la encontró lo cual produjo que comenzara a correr de nuevo. Fue en ese tiempo cuando los demás llegaron...

Fin del Flashback

Scarlett: ¡Ayúdenme! (Gritaba mientras seguía corriendo)

Daniel: Toy Chica, ve a ayudarla...

Ella va corriendo hacia Skull, dándole un golpe que lo impulsa hacía la pared. Terminó en el suelo adolorido por ese tremendo golpe, pero se levantó mientras se quejaba y maldecía apuntando a los guardias con el cuchillo...

Old Bonnie: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él? (Preguntándoselo a Daniel)

Daniel: mmm... tengo algo en mente pero... ¿Me considerarían mala persona?

Old Bonnie: ¿Acaso te refieres a...?

Daniel: Así es... "Encárguense de él a su estilo". (Con un tono malicioso)

Bianca lo miró con miedo, pero él tenía razón... quizás esa sería la mejor opción... aunque ella se negaba a si misma...

Bianca: ¡No Daniel! ¡Es demasiado cruel... incluso para un hombre como él!

Daniel: ¿Entonces que recomiendas?

Bianca: ¡Solo captúrenlo para encerrarlo en una celda! ¡O que la ley se encargue de su ejecución!

Daniel: (Suspira) Si tu lo dices...

En ese momento Octavio se acerca con una expresión fría...

Octavio: ¡No queremos a alguien como él en una celda! ¡Miren lo que le hizo a Aida! ¡Bonnie... mátalo! (Furioso)

Aida: ¿E-estás seguro? (Mareada por la falta de sangre)

Octavio: Si... estoy seguro.

Los ojos psicópatas de Skull se abrieron al máximo al escuchar eso de parte del policía...

Skull: ¡N-NO pueden h-hacerme e-esto! (Aterrado)

Daniel: Hazlo... (Mientras abrazaba a Bianca, quien se sentía mal en pensar en esto)

El conejo morado asintió, para finalmente acercarse al asustado hombre quien se encontraba en shock sin poder moverse en absoluto. Acto seguido, lo agarró con su brazo quebrándole el cuello en menos de un segundo para acabar con su vida de crímenes de una vez por todas.

Daniel alejó a su amiga de la violenta escena para poder calmarla, se apartaron de los demás, terminando en el pasillo.

Daniel: Tranquila... ya pasó...

Bianca: Sigo pensando que matarlo no era la mejor opción...

Daniel: Lo siento, pero él era peligroso, en especial si estaba asociado con Purple Guy...

Bianca: Tal vez tengas razón...

Estaban por regresar con los animatrónicos pero Daniel fue derribado por Foxy, quien había regresado tras haber recuperado su visión tras ese reinicio de sistema por culpa de la luz de aquella linterna. Bianca terminó en el suelo, ya que sus piernas no le funcionaban, comenzó a gritar para atraer a alguien, Foxy levantó su garfio apuntando el pecho del chico, pero antes de que fuese clavado, fue detenido por Toy Bonnie, poco después llegaron los demás, lograron recuperar al verdadero Foxy tras una fuerte pelea que duró varios minutos...

Foxy: ¡¿E-esto es SANGRE?! (Mirando su garfio el cual seguía manchado por la sangre de Scarlett)

Daniel: Eso parece y me tiene muy preocupado ese hecho...

Scarlett: No se preocupen, apenas si me rozó la cabeza... jeje (Mintiendo un poco)

Daniel: (Levantando a Bianca del suelo) ¡Déjame ver! (Indicándole que se acercara)

Ella niega con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás...

Scarlett: ¡Insisto que me encuentro bien!

Todos la miraron con incredulidad pero decidieron dejarlo pasar, después de todo ella seguía de pie y no parecía estar mal a pesar de esa mancha de sangre al costado de la cabeza...

Toy Chica: ¡Vamos a la oficina! ¡Espero que todo esté bien!

Scarlett: ¿En la oficina? (Confundida)

Daniel: ¡No es momento de hablar, lo entenderás cuando lleguemos...!

Después de menos de un minutos todos llegaron a la entrada de la oficina donde vieron algo que parecía ser imposible...

* * *

><p>Espero que no les pareciera muy violento... D:<p>

¡Se acerca el gran final! :D

¿Purple Guy tendrá el mismo destino que Skull?

¿Lograran salvar a esos dos niños? ¿O ya es demasiado tarde?

¿Qué pasará con los otros dos niños que murieron a causa del asesino?

¿La herida de Scarlett será peligrosa en el futuro?

¿Dónde está el dueño de la pizzeria? (Sigue vivo si es que pensaron que había muerto solo porque no lo mencioné en el cap anterior :/ )

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	12. El fin de una etapa

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Advertencia: En este capítulo hay alguna que otra escena con violencia y lenguaje inapropiado. (Porque los asesinos no hablarán como por ejemplo... "No, por favor, insisto en que tu elijas una vícitma primero... etc etc" Ya me entienden...)

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

BORRE2222 Me alegra que te gustara :D

Estefy Tsukino Gracias ^^

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 12 El fin de una etapa

Cuando el grupo dirigido por Daniel llegó hasta la oficina quedaron sorprendidos por la escena angustiante que se estaba produciendo a la vista de todos...

Flashback

Mientras los animatrónicos luchaban contra sus compañeros defectuosos, Purple Guy se estaba llevando por la fuerza a esos dos niños mientras se disponía atravesar la salida, The Puppet lo descubrió, por lo que comenzó a perseguirlo sin que se de cuenta de su presencia. Dejando la violenta escena atrás, caminó por el pasillo que conectaba con la oficina, empujando bruscamente a aquellos pequeños niños delante suyo. La marioneta no pudo permanecer en las sombras al ver tal acto agresivo a esos chicos vulnerables. Arremetió contra el hombre de púrpura para que los soltara. Purple Guy chocó contra una pared, quejándose en el proceso. Se dio cuenta quien fue el que lo empujó para tan solo observarlo molesto...

Purple Guy: ¡¿Quieres salvarlos?! ¡Se que no eres capaz de matarme para lograr tu objetivo torpe marioneta! (Con un tono de burla)

The Puppet: ¡Quizás me hayas provocado un trauma en mi interior, donde habita el alma del primer niño asesinado, pero voy a matarte cuando lo supere!

Purple Guy: ¡Para cuando lo superes será demasiado tarde!

El asesino se acerca lentamente a esos dos niños atados, para después agarrarlos nuevamente mientras se los llevaba a la oficina, la marioneta se quedó pensativa en esos momentos, inmerso en sus ideas. Durante esa situación permaneció totalmente inmóvil, incluso con los gritos apagados de los niños. Purple Guy se los llevó hasta la oficina, donde los arrojó contra la mesa. Ellos comenzaron a llorar aún más al ser golpeados por el impacto del choque. Delante de ellos aquel hombre sostenía su preciado cuchillo con todavía manchas de sangre, pero con una tonalidad oscura. Se aproximó hasta ellos con el objetivo de matarlos lenta y dolorosamente, pero como la primera vez, The Puppet saltó sobre él impidiéndole una vez más terminar su acción.

Purple Guy: ¡Maldita marioneta, déjame en paz! (Furioso)

The Puppet fue hasta donde estaban amarrados los dos pequeños con la intención de liberarlos, pero esto enfureció más al asesino. Por lo que corrió hasta el animatrónico quitándolo del medio a través de una fuerte patada.

Purple Guy: ¡Mantente alejado de mis víctimas! (Molesto)

The Puppet: ¡Aléjate de ellos! (Levantándose)

Purple Guy: ¡Los iba a matar lentamente, pero como estás molestándome lo haré de inmediato! (Levantando su cuchillo en dirección del pecho, apuntando al corazón de uno de los dos pequeños)

The Puppet: ¡NO! (Gritando)

Las cuencas de la marioneta se oscurecieron en su totalidad, los dos puntos blancos anteriormente visibles habían desaparecido, y su expresión sonriente, la cual era la usual cambió por una de extremo odio. Purple Guy no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que sintió algo clavarse justo en el brazo donde hasta hace unos segundos sostenía el cuchillo. Dirigió aterrado su mirada hasta su brazo, tenía un terrible dolor, sentía que se estaba quemando y casi le dio un infarto al ver que su brazo derecho estaba atravesado por las garras de la marioneta, salía muchísima sangre de su extremidad, entró en un estado de shock que segundos después intentó evitar, pero le era imposible calmarse al ver todo esto. Su vista permanecía en su brazo mutilado, pero fue cambiada hacía el rostro de The Puppet. Las pupilas del asesino se hicieron todavía más diminutas lo que representaba su temor. Él nunca pensaba que la marioneta se atrevería a tocarlo y mucho menos esto.

Esos momentos solo duraron segundos, pero Purple Guy creía que fueron varios minutos, de un tirón, The Puppet arrancó el brazo derecho del hombre. El humano comenzó a gritar de dolor a tal punto que los niños cerraron sus ojos para no ver tal sangriento acto. Algo había despertado dentro de aquel animatrónico, algo muy malo y caótico. En ningún momento The Puppet habló, seguía con aquella expresión sombría. Purple Guy ya no lo toleraba, quería que solo fuese una pesadilla, pero el dolor le comprobaba que no era así.

El asesino cerró sus ojos por unos instantes solo para abrirlos de golpe para ver el rostro de la marioneta a centímetros de la de él, esto le provocó un ataque de nervios, apretaba los dientes desesperado, casi hasta el punto de romperlos. Finalmente The Puppet lo agarró del cuello con sus garras cubiertas de su propia sangre, y lo estaba empezando a estrangular hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

Fin del Flashback

Scarlett: ¡Basta Puppet! ¡No lo mates!

Cuando llegaron vieron a la marioneta asfixiando a Purple Guy, a tan punto que las puntas de sus garras ingresaban en el cuello de éste haciendo desbordar algunas hileras finas de sangre. Scarlett le gritó una y otra vez pero no estaba dando resultado, él continuaba a pesar de todo. Mina quedó sin palabras al ver a su animatrónico favorito ser tan violento, no creía que él era así. Los animatrónicos intentaron acercarse a su compañero que se encontraba fuera de control, pero una pared invisible los estaba bloqueando. En ese momento aparecieron las tres versiones sombra...

Foxy: ¡¿Qué ocurre que no podemos pasar?! (Gruñendo)

Toy Freddy: ¡Algo nos bloquea! (Mientras tocaba esa pared "invisible")

Shadow Freddy: Ningún animatrónico puede atravesar esa pared, ni nosotros... (Apenado)

Toy Chica: ¿Por qué no? (Nerviosa)

Shadow Bonnie: Esto es asunto de The Puppet... y ningún animatrónico puede interferir...

Scarlett: ¡¿Podemos hacer algo los humanos?!

Cuando ella mencionó la pregunta Daniel le dio un codazo mientras la observaba molesto...

Daniel: ¡¿No ves lo peligroso que es?! ¡No quiero arriesgar mi vida en ese loco intento! (Enojado)

Scarlett: P-pero...

Shadow Freddy: Creo que no habría problemas... inténtalo..

Scarlett se acerca y logra atravesarlo sin dificultades, Daniel permaneció detrás pero Bianca y Mina decidieron seguir a la guardia... Pero Daniel sujetó a Mina por un brazo...

Mina: ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! (Intentando liberarse de su agarre)

Daniel: ¡Es muy arriesgado...! Además eres muy joven para morir.

Mina: ¡No moriré! ¡Suéltame... tengo que salvar a The Puppet!

La chica consiguió separarse del guardia acercándose a la marioneta junto a sus dos compañeras... Cada una estaba al lado de él, pidiéndole que se detuviese, pero no servía de nada. Hasta que Scarlett hizo la locura de empujar a la marioneta. Él la observó con su mirada oscurecida, mientras la empujaba hacia un lado, tirándola al suelo en el proceso. Scarlett no se levantó de allí y comenzó a pensar una solución, lo que estaban haciendo ahora no era útil y tan solo en cuestión de segundos podría matar a Purple Guy. No era que no querían detenerlo... pero no estaban dispuestas a dejarlo morir como a su cómplice, además lo necesitaban vivo para encontrar al dueño de la pizzeria y otras cosas. The Puppet se detuvo cuando Mina y Bianca se pararon casi al frente, ambas eran grandes amigas para él... ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?. Los dos puntos blancos en sus cuencas vacías regresaron, para la tranquilidad de las guardias, y la expresión de ira también se esfumó, apareciendo nuevamente su típico rostro.

The Puppet: ¿Q-qué me ocurrió? (Soltando a Purple Guy) (Observa sus garras cubiertas de sangre fresca) ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué hice?! (Asustado)

Bianca: Es una larga historia, al fin eres tu otra vez... (Mientras lo abrazaba)

Mina agachó su cabeza con tristeza, la marioneta se dio cuenta de todo lo que le provocó a su pequeña fan al comportarse de una forma tan violenta y desquiciada...

The Puppet: L-lo siento Mina... no quería que me vieras así... de hecho no conocía esa fase mía...

Mina: (Tardó unos segundos en contestar) No importa... seguro que era algo que debió pasar para salvar la situación... ¿No? (Con voz quebrada a punto de llorar)

The Puppet: Lo que acabo de hacer no está justificado por nada... pero prometo que no pasará de nuevo. (Abrazando a Mina)

Mientras ellos dos se calmaban con el abrazo, los animatrónicos comenzaron a acercarse, acorralando a Purple Guy, quien había quedado inconsciente en el suelo cuando fue soltado por la marioneta...

Toy Bonnie: ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Toy Freddy: mmm... no lo se...

Old Chica: ¡Hagamos pizza con partes de humano!

Toy Chica: mmmm ¡Yo quiero un poco!

Old Freddy / Toy Freddy: ¡Chica! (Gritando)

Old Chica: Solo estaba bromeando... o tal vez no... (Riendo para si misma)

En eso se acercan los dos policías...

Octavio: Nos encargaremos de él... era buscado hace más de un año por la ley...

Aida: Es extraño que no quieras que muera como su asistente...

Octavio: Es diferente... su cómplice no era muy importante...

Aida: Bueno... lo que sea. Vamos a esposarlo...

Octavio: Creo que ya no será necesario... después de todo le queda solo el brazo izquierdo...

Aida: Entonces... lo llevaremos a la patrulla directamente.

Octavio: Primero debemos vendar sus heridas... o algo.

Aida: ¿Alguien tiene vendas?

Scarlett: Tengo en mi mochila... (Busca) Tomen... (Se las entrega)

Aida: Gracias... que bueno que viniste preparada. Por cierto, ven que debo cubrirte tu herida en la cabeza...

Scarlett: (Suspira) Ok... aunque no es muy importante...

Aida: ¡Solo acércate!

La policía ayudaba a los heridos, entre ellos se encontraban los tres guardias, Scarlett en la cabeza, Daniel en el cuello, Bianca en las piernas, su compañero Octavio en el brazo y a Purple le cubrió en su totalidad su brazo amputado y parte del cuello.

Aida: ¡Listo! (Satisfecha con su trabajo)

Octavio: ¡Vámonos antes de que el asesino despierte!

Los dos sujetan a Purple Guy llevándolo hasta la puerta de salida pero se encontraba bloqueada con las tablas de madera anteriormente vistas por los guardias...

Octavio: ¡Perfecto! ¿Ahora cómo saldremos de aquí? (Molesto)

Old Bonnie: ¡No se preocupen por eso! (Se acerca y con su único brazo arranca de golpe las tres tablas que cubrían la salida...)

Aida: ¡Gracias Bonnie!

Antes de salir ven a los tres guardias acercarse...

Scarlett: ¡Se van sin despedirse!

Octavio: ¡No piensen mal! ¡Solo queremos que todo acabe! ¡Son demasiados problemas en una sola noche! (Cansado)

Bianca: ¿Qué va a pasar con él? (Observando a Purple Guy)

Octavio: Estará en la cárcel un largo tiempo... aunque quien sabe... es probable que por los ocho asesinatos lo condenen a muerte...

Daniel: ¡Es lo que se merece! (Enojado)

Octavio: Pienso igual... pero las decisiones no las tomamos nosotros...

Scarlett: ¡Seguro que los ascenderán por atrapar al asesino más famoso de este año!

Octavio: Tal vez... pero nada es seguro.

Bianca: ¿Nos visitarán alguna otra vez?

Aida: Probablemente si (Sonriendo)

Scarlett: ¡Estaremos comunicados entonces!

Octavio: ¡Claro! Ya debemos irnos... hasta pronto amigos.

Colocan a Purple Guy en el asiento trasero permaneciendo aún inconsciente, encienden la patrulla y se despiden. Una vez que cruzan en una esquina los tres guardias entran nuevamente al lugar... hasta que recordaron algo importante. ¿Dónde está el dueño?. Corrieron hasta un teléfono, marcando el número de la comisaria. Obviamente ellos no habían llegado, ya que estaba un poco lejos y recién hace un rato habían partido... por lo que se escuchó la contestadora... "Saludos, en estos momentos nadie se encuentra disponible para atender a su llamado, por favor diga su mensaje, será guardado para el futuro..." Cuando terminó Scarlett les envió la petición. "Cuando él despierte deben interrogarlo para que diga donde escondió al dueño de la pizzeria... es urgente". Colgó al terminar su mensaje, y se quedó con la duda de que por qué estos dos policías atienden solos una comisaría... ¿Por qué no hay nadie más?. Pero no les dio tanta importancia.

Daniel: ¿Ya enviaste el mensaje?

Scarlett: Si, cuando lleguen supongo que lo van a interrogar...

Bianca: Espero que esté bien el jefe...

Scarlett: Por cierto... ya casi son las seis de la mañana... debemos esconder los cuerpos...

Van hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Skull, pero ya había desaparecido... incluso las manchas de sangre.

Llegaron hasta Kid's Cove, donde vieron a los animatrónicos Nilo y Lena, los dos cadáveres de los niños, y junto a ellos estaba la marioneta...

Scarlett: ¿Acaso estás pensando en...?

The Puppet: Quizás sea lo mejor... (Agarrando a uno de los dos niños)

Daniel: ¿Crees que les gustará esa clase de vida?

The Puppet: Creo que es mejor que estar definitivamente muerto...

Bianca se acerca hacia él...

Bianca: Si piensas que es lo mejor... hazlo.

Guardaron silencio con la marioneta pensativa...

The Puppet: Será mejor que no vean esto...

Scarlett: P-pero... (Fue interrumpida por Bianca)

Bianca: Vámonos Scarlett...

Ella asiente, y junto a Daniel salen de la habitación... Una vez que la marioneta quedó solo comenzó su trabajo...

The Puppet: Esto será lo mejor...

Pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que aparecieron los dos nuevos animatrónicos, y detrás de ellos The Puppet...

Scarlett: Así que... lo hiciste.

The Puppet: Estoy seguro que esta nueva vida les gustará.

Lena: H-hola.. ¿Q-quienes son u-ustedes? (Hablando con dificultad)

Nilo intentó comunicarse pero ninguna palabra le salía...

Scarlett: ¿Qué le sucede?

The Puppet: A algunos les cuesta más adaptarse... pronto podrá comunicarse bien.

Scarlett: mmm... de acuerdo...

The Puppet: Por ahora vamos a enseñarles su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>¿Será el final de Purple Guy? O_o<p>

¿Por qué The Puppet reaccionó tan mal? ¿Volverá a hacerlo?

¿Podrán adaptarse los dos niños a sus nuevas vidas de animatrónicos como los otros?

¿Dónde estará el dueño de la pizzeria y el cuerpo de Skull?

¿Regresará la tranquilidad en Freddy Fazbear Pizza?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	13. Una nueva integrante

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

**Aviso:** En este capítulo hice como que hubiera pasado años desde la primera ubicación Fredbear's Family Diner con la segunda "Freddy Fazbear pizza". Aunque en el juego original no sea así... pero era para adaptarlo a mi historia, lo mismo con el pasado de The Puppet :D

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Estefy Tsukino Descubriste su ubicación... ¡Pero no era en el baño! XD

BORRE2222 Él puede ser peligroso... a veces ¿? :D

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 13 Una nueva integrante

Mientras Bianca y Daniel salen de la habitación junto a los dos nuevos animatrónicos poseídos por las almas de los dos niños que fueron asesinados recientemente para enseñarles las reglas de sus nuevas formas de vida, Scarlett y Mina se quedan con The Puppet, quien es observado con preocupación...

Scarlett: ¿Crees que estarán bien?

The Puppet: Si, después de todo los otros cinco niños se adaptaron a la misma situación...

Scarlett: Por cierto... ¿Sabes dónde está el cuerpo del cómplice de Purple Guy?

The Puppet: Sobre eso... los Toy se lo llevaron para eliminar toda evidencia... ya saben... para que la pizzeria no tenga más problemas.

Bianca: ¿Qué hacemos con los dos niños que sobrevivieron esta noche?

Scarlett: Solo nos queda esperar a que sus padres regresen... seguro que con una denuncia... que mal. (Bajando la cabeza)

Mina: ¿Y si no regresan?

Scarlett: ¿Pero qué dices? No creo que abandonen a sus hijos... (Pensativa)

Mina: Ah... por cierto me tengo que ir por ahora, mis padres prometieron cuidarme más... por lo que hasta que se calmen un poco... seré muy vigilada por ellos... me dicen "Por si acaso...". Eso me molesta mucho.

The Puppet: ¿Ya te vas? Que lástima... (Triste)

Mina: ¡No te precupes! Te aseguro que regresaré cuando pueda. (Se acerca a abrazarlo) Bueno ya debo irme... ¡Adios! (Corre hacia la salida donde la esperaban sus padres)

Scarlett: mmm... ¿Dónde habrá quedado el dueño?

No ocurrió nada hasta una hora después, cuando llegaron los empleados del turno día. Ya todo estaba limpio, se habían quitado todas las tablas de madera que cubrían puertas y ventanas, nadie más que los Toy sabían que le había pasado al cuerpo de Skull, pero de todos modos no le daban ninguna importancia, sería olvidado con el tiempo. Solo dos de todos los empleados preguntaron donde estaba el jefe, después de todo siempre los saludaba, mejor dicho molestaba, todos los días, pero no estaba él ni tampoco el nuevo del día anterior apodado "Purple Guy". Después de un rato todos habían comenzado a cumplir sus funciones, pero unos diez minutos tarde llegó una chica con cabello rubio y ojos celestes. A los tres guardias les llamó la atención ya que nunca la habían visto antes.

Scarlett: ¿Quién eres? (Acercándose a ella)

Gabriela: Buenos días, me llamo Gabriela y tengo 21 años... soy la nueva empleada. Debí haber venido ayer... pero por problemas personales no pude llegar... lo lamento. ¿Dónde está la oficina del jefe? Tengo que comunicarle la razón por la que no vine a trabajar en mi primer día... espero que no me despida por esto... (Nerviosa)

Scarlett: No te preocupes, el jefe no está aquí, de hecho ayer tampoco así que no sabe que faltaste...

Gabriela: ¿En serio? ¡Que bien! (Suspira del alivio)

Scarlett: Pero mientras él no está, mis dos compañeros y yo estamos al mando... dime que posición ibas a ocupar.

Gabriela:¡Ah... emmmm... él me dijo que iba a ser guardia matutina de esos robots... ! (Saltando de nervios)

Daniel: ¡Tranquila! ¡No debes estar tan nerviosa!

Gabriela: L-lo siento... siempre actúo de esta forma... esa es una de las razones que perdí cuatro empleos el último año... (Avergonzada)

Bianca: Si haces un buen trabajo, te aseguramos que nadie te despedirá. (Sonrie)

Gabriela: Ok... gracias... ¿Dónde trabajaré?

Scarlett: Sígueme...

La lleva hasta Kid's Cove...

Scarlett: Sabes... elegiste un trabajo difícil si eres tan nerviosa... pero te aseguro que los animatrónicos no hacen daño ni a una mosca... ¿?

Gabriela: Ahhh... está bien.. (Mira a The Mangle) ¡¿QUÉ es eso?! (Grita del susto)

Scarlett: Ella es Toy Foxy... pero llámala The Mangle... es su apodo.

Gabriela: ¡¿Q-qué debo hacer?! (Temblando del miedo)

Scarlett: Solo tienes que cuidar que nada malo pase con ella o con los niños... pero te aseguro, otra vez, que nada malo puede pasar en este lugar...

Gabriela: ¿P-pero este no es el que mordió a ese guardia... en el lóbulo frontal... ? (Retrocediendo)

Scarlett: mmm... ¿Por qué lo dices? (Intentando sonar tranquila)

Gabriela: Lo leí en el diario hace unas semanas... ¡No quiero trabajar cerca de este monstruo!

Scarlett: No la llames así... se enojará...

Demasiado tarde, The Mangle la había escuchado y se estaba acercando a la chica, quien se encontraba en un estado de shock. El zorro blanco solo pudo emitir su típica radiofrecuencia, inentendible para cualquier ser humano. Scarlett la observó curiosa de lo que podría ocurrir después, pero Gabriela reaccionó mal pegando al animatrónico en su cabeza mientras salía corriendo de Kid's Cove, atravesando habitaciones hasta llegar lo más lejos posible de cualquier animatrónico. The Mangle observó a la guardia molesta por el golpe que recibió, mientras la chica solo negaba con la cabeza haciendo una facepalm pensando en lo ocurrido.

Scarlett: Perdónala... es nueva y parece que le tiene terror a los animatrónicos... ¿Por qué quiso trabajar aquí? Y menos mal que no es guardia de noche... (Riendo) Pronto llegarán niños... prepárate, pero de todos modos ya nadie te desarmará, es una promesa, desde ahora vamos a prohibir ese tipos de cosas.

The Mangle asiente feliz al escuchar esas palabras, nadie más le haría esas horribles cosas nunca más. Scarlett sale de Kid's Cove para buscar a Gabriela, la encontró debajo de la mesa en la oficina. Se acercó a ella, quien seguía temblando como loca.

Scarlett: ¡Vamos, sal de ahí! ¡Te cambiaré de puesto, pero sal! (Observando a la chica)

Gabriela: E-está b-bien... (Se levanta de su escondite)

Scarlett: Vamos, no es para tanto, además The Mangle atacó a un cómplice del verdadero asesino en ese trágico día... no era una persona humilde.

Gabriela: ¿Pero por qué lo hizo?

Scarlett: Según lo que entendí, era porque él estaba a punto de secuestrar a otro niño cuando ella lo mordió en la cabeza...

Gabriela: Entonces... ¿Ella es buena y se preocupa por los niños?

Scarlett: ¡Claro! ¿Qué pensabas?

Gabriela: Que ella era una asesina por un mal funcionamiento... y que nadie hacía nada al respecto.

Scarlett: Estás equivocada si piensas eso, mmm ¿En qué puesto te podría poner? (Pensando)

Gabriela: Ya lo decidí... si me prometes que ella no es peligrosa... trabajaré a su lado.

Scarlett: Pues te aseguro que es un 100% segura. (?)

Gabriela: Está bien... poniéndolo así...

Scarlett: Solo una cosa más... vas a tener que disculparte por decirle monstruo... está enojada contigo por eso y por darle un golpe en la cara.

Gabriela: Lo haré... (Nerviosa)

Regresan a Kid's Cove, Gabriela no la vio al entrar, se estaba poniendo más nerviosa...

Gabriela: ¿D-dónde está?

Scarlett: ¡Mangle! ¡Ven por favor!

En eso ella hace su aparición bajando del techo... Gabriela casi grita por el momento inesperado, pero fue detenida por la guardia quien le hizo una señal de silencio...

Scarlett: Ella siempre se sube al techo cuando está sola o cuando tiene oportunidad... no te asustes por eso... más bien debes acostumbrarte si quieres trabajar aquí...

Gabriela asiente sin perder su vista en el animatrónico, quien se estaba acercando molesta a la chica asustada.

Gabriela: ¿Q-qué tengo que hacer? (Retrocediendo un paso)

Scarlett: Pídele disculpas, y no reacciones mal como la otra vez...

Gabriela... emmm... lo siento por lo que te dije... y por golpearte. T-te prometo que no volverá a pasar... (Nerviosa)

The Mangle se acerca hasta estar a menos de un metro de distancia con Gabriela, las tres quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el zorro blanco y rosa abraza a la chica con su mano en la que conserva parte de su traje. Las dos guardias lo toman como "una disculpa" pero Gabriela se asusta al notar que la segunda cabeza del animatrónico la observa con su único ojo bueno de color amarillento. No pudo soportar su curiosidad...

Gabriela: ¿P-por qué tienes dos cabezas M-mangle?

Ella solo emite su ruido característico... Scarlett se acerca a los dos con la misma duda...

Scarlett: De hecho yo también quisiera saber por qué... pero no te entendemos... (Observando al zorro)

Gabriela: ¿Tu segunda cabeza tiene consciencia propia?

The Mangle asiente dejando sorprendidas a las dos guardias...

Scarlett: Increíble...

Gabriela: Es bueno saber que eres amigable Mangle... porque trabajaré como guardia aquí en Kid's Cove.

The Mangle parece alegrarse con la noticia de tener un nuevo compañero de habitación, pero era difícil saberlo por su apariencia neutral.

Scarlett: Pareces mucho más segura de tí misma... ¿Qué le pasó a la chica nerviosa de hace unos momentos atrás?

Gabriela: Es hasta que me familiarizo con el lugar, después soy más normal... jeje (Rascándose la cabeza)

Scarlett: Ok... los dejaré solos para que se conozcan más... (Sale de la habitación) Si que estuvo complicada la primera impresión de esas dos... (Suspira)

Cuando ella se dirige en dirección a Show Stage donde seguramente encontraría a sus amigos, es detenida por la marioneta quien la estaba llamando desde Prize Corner, ella cambia su rumbo por esta razón. Cuando llega lo encuentra sobre su caja, la cual estaba cerrada ya que no era necesaria porque The Puppet era libre de moverse por todo el lugar. Y a cada lado de él se encontraban los dos niños que aún seguían con vida.

Scarlett: ¿Qué pasa Puppet?

The Puppet: ¿Todavía no llegaron los padres de estos niños?

Scarlett: No lo se... todo este rato le estaba mostrando el trabajo a la nueva empleada...

The Puppet: ¿Una nueva empleada?

Scarlett: Si... se llama Gabriela.

The Puppet: Me suena su nombre... ¿Algo más que contar de ella?

Scarlett: mmm... tiene 21 años,cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

The Puppet: Creo que la conozco de alguna parte... quizás pero no estoy seguro.¿Dónde está ahora?

Scarlett: La mandé a trabajar junto a The Mangle en Kid's Cove.

The Puppet: Cuida a los niños, quiero ver si es ella, y si estoy en lo correcto... tendré problemas.

Scarlett: ¿A qué te refieres...? (Se detiene al ver que él se había ido) (Suspira) ... vamos pequeños a ver el show de los Toy.. ¿Les parece?. (Intentando alegrar a los dos preocupados niños)

Ellos asienten con una leve sonrisa, aún asustados por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. The Puppet va hasta Kid's Cove buscando a la nueva guardia de día. Cuando llegó ambos se vieron en el mismo momento, la chica reaccionó mucho antes del reconocimiento facial de la marioneta, dio un salto hacía atrás, terminando en el suelo aterrada. The Mangle la levanta de allí solo para que ella choque su espalda contra la fría pared de los nervios, intentando escapar del momento. Mientras tanto la marioneta quedó sorprendido de su inesperada reacción, pareciera que vio un monstruo por tanto escándalo. Hasta que finalmente la reconoció, y se dio cuenta de porque ella actuó tan mal. Era la chica, en esos tiempos siendo pequeña, la que recibió el trauma de su vida, el que le produjo el miedo a cualquier animatrónico... en especial a él.

The Puppet: ¿Gabriela...?

Gabriela: ¡No te acerques más! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Aléjate! (Grita)

The Puppet: ¡No te asustes! ¡No te haré nada!

Gabriela: ¡Creí que ya no estabas en la pizzeria! Después de lo que hiciste!

The Puppet: ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Gabriela: ¡Por tu culpa ese hombre me intentó asesinar!

The Puppet: ¡Yo no fui! ¡Además eso pasó hace muchos años atrás!

Gabriela: ¡Estoy segura que tu le estabas ayudando...!

Seguían discutiendo hasta que llegó Scarlett, había dejado a los dos niños mirando el show de los Toy cuando a lo lejos escuchó los gritos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder ayudarlos... o entrometerse.

Scarlett: ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! (Gritando)

Gabriela: ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que él estaba en este lugar?! (Asustada)

Scarlett: ¿Pero que te pasa con él?

Gabriela: Hace unos años casi muero por su culpa...

The Puppet: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Gabriela: ¡No mientas!

Scarlett: Ya.. ya... cuéntanos bien lo que ocurrió...

Flashback

Era un día como cualquier otro en Fredbear's Family Diner, después de un día tranquilo con niños corriendo y los padres conversando entre ellos sin prestar mucha atención a sus pequeños... Una chica de 12 años llamada Gabriela se había ido al baño. Cuando salió vio a The Puppet en una esquina de la habitación que se encontraba al lado. Ella se acerca al animatrónico, no era su favorito, pero le encantaba. Una vez como muchas otras pensaba en jugar con éste, hasta que se sintió observada por alguien más. Pero antes de poder darse la vuelta, la marioneta la había sujetado fuerte por sus brazos, impidiéndole moverse. Ella intentaba liberarse, pero le era inútil, hasta que escuchó pasos provenientes de la extraña figura, la cual se estaba aproximando a ella. En un momento de descuido, The Puppet la soltó lo suficiente para que escapara de su agarre, fue en ese momento cuando vio a un hombre con vestimenta color púrpura haciendo una sonrisa enferma delante de ella. En su mano derecha sostenía un cuchillo. Él la observó comentando sin dejar de sonreír "¿Te gusta? pues acércate pequeña así lo cambiaré a un color rojo intenso con tu sangre..." La chica comenzó a correr, logró esquivar al asesino, la marioneta permaneció en su lugar sin moverse. El hombre la estaba persiguiendo pero se detuvo al ver que ella había logrado escapar al poder llegar junto a sus padres. Él comenzó a maldecir y después se propuso a escapar del lugar, por si ella decía algo, pero esto jamás ocurrió. Cuando Gabriela se encontró con sus padres no les mencionó absolutamente nada, y mintió sobre la razón por la que estaba tan agitada. Ella mintió por temor a que ese sujeto la buscara por venganza. Era muy joven y nerviosa como para vivir con esos pensamientos. Después de eso, sin explicarle nada a sus padres, evitó volver a Fredbear's Family Diner Pero unos 9 años después, regresó al buscar urgente un empleo en la nueva ubicación.

Fin del Flashback

Scarlett: ¡¿Era Purple Guy?! (Sorprendida)

Gabriela: ¿Así apodan a ese asesino? Como escucharon, ese animatrónico estaba ayudando a ese hombre... pero me liberé por suerte... (Observando a The Puppet)

The Puppet: ¡Ese no era yo!

Gabriela: ¡Te lo creo y todo!

The Puppet: ¡Es que como nunca más volviste, no supiste lo que ocurrió después...! Un niño fue asesinado a las afueras de Fredbear's Family Diner... (Le estaba costando hablar al respecto)

Gabriela: ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

The Puppet: Porque... yo soy ese niño.

Scarlett ya lo sabía, pero fue un duro golpe para Gabriela quien lo observaba asustada...

Gabriela: ¿Q-qué quieres decir? (Nerviosa)

The Puppet: El alma de ese niño entró en este cuerpo desde entonces... y conservo algunos recuerdos de esos tiempos, como por ejemplo los momentos que pasé contigo...tú te salvaste pero yo no. Cuando te ataqué, como dices, no era exactamente yo... es probable que en ese entonces, era como cualquier otro animatrónico manipulable, por eso me habrá utilizado... pero yo no soy ese que conociste en aquellos tiempos.

Scarlett: Puppet... hay algo que no comprendo... ¿Cómo es que estabas en Fredbear's Family Diner? ¿No era que llegaste con las versiones Toy? (Confundida)

The Puppet: No, yo junto con Golden Freddy eramos de "Edición especial" no nos conocieron muchos niños... fuimos como de prueba para ver si seríamos populares, como puedes ver a muchos les gustó mi diseño... entonces crearon a los Toy.

Scarlett: Interesante... me dejaste sin palabras...

Gabriela: Entonces... ¿No quieres asesinarme? (Calmándose un poco)

The Puppet: ¡Claro que no! ¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos Gabriela!

Scarlett: Olvida el pasado, él es el nuevo Puppet.

Gabriela: Lo haré...

Scarlett: Bueno Puppet, ya todo está arreglado, vamos a preguntarles a esos dos niños el número de sus casas... ¿Por qué será que nadie lo pensó antes?.

The Puppet: Si, vamos... por cierto, Gabriela, después seguimos hablando.. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ella asiente, tranquilizando un poco a la marioneta, él no quería pensar en que la chica guardaba rencores hacía él por algo que nunca hizo, y mucho menos si lo acusa de ayudar a Purple Guy. Ambos van a buscar a los niños en Show Stage para poder contactar a sus familiares...

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parece mi nuevo OC? Yo creo que es demasiada histérica XD<p>

Como ya leyeron, modifiqué bastante la cronología de FNAF y sobre el pasado de The Puppet...pero bueno :D

¿Podrán contactar con los padres de los dos niños?

¿Habrá noticias del dueño de la pizzeria?

¿Gabriela se adaptará a los animatrónicos, en especial a Puppet?

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	14. Tiempo de una explicación

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

BORRE2222 Gracias :D

¿Qué pasa que ya no hay tantos comentarios? D: ¡Anímense! :3

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 14 Tiempo de una explicación

Scarlett y The Puppet llegaron a Show Stage. Se acercaron a los dos niños que estaban sentados en una de las mesas observando el show de los Toy y de Shadow Bonnie, éste último tocando su radiante guitarra de color negro. Aunque se notaban preocupados, disfrutaban del espectáculo.

Scarlett: Niños... ¿Nos pueden dar sus números de teléfono? Para poder encontrar a sus padres o tutores.

Niño 1: Emm... si. (Un poco nervioso)

Después de habérselos dicho, la guardia fue en busca de uno de los teléfonos que disponía la pizzeria. Después de unos minutos llamó a aquellos números, en ambas llamadas recibió la misma respuesta. "Gracias, iré enseguida, menos mal que llamó o hubiera recibido una terrible demanda por su desaparición" Pero este mensaje proveniente de los padres de los niños no los iba a salvar de una demanda. Después de todo dos de cuatro niños habían muerto a manos de Purple Guy, en cualquier momento se podría complicar todo. Justo para su mala suerte eso sucedió momentos después. Unas personas abrieron de golpe la puerta de la entrada, produciendo un estruendoso ruido que asustó a los nuevos encargados, los cuales eran los guardias de turno. Daniel y Scarlett se presentaron ante ellos, Bianca se encontraba discapacitada hasta que se curen sus piernas, las cuales requerían atención médica. Daniel se acercó a su compañera para pedirle un favor respecto a Bianca.

Daniel: ¿Crees que podrías encargarte tu misma de explicarle lo ocurrido? Tengo que llevar a Bianca a un hospital por sus fracturas... pronto llegará una ambulancia... por favor. (Suplicando)

Scarlett: (Suspira) Está bien... se que es muy importante, pero no estoy segura si lograré calmarlos, esto es muy grave...

Daniel: Suerte... y gracias. (Se aleja)

Mientras tanto Scarlett ve a los cuatro padres, dos furiosos, uno deprimido y otra llorando a mares. Detrás de ellos apareció la policía Aida. Esto la tranquilizó un poco, ya que ella sabía todo como para poder defenderla de los padres de los niños recientemente fallecidos. Uno de los dos padres se le acercó demasiado, a punto de golpearle en la cara por su ira, pero la marioneta lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo, evitando el ataque. Después la policía se puso en el medio de ellos...

Aida: ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Cálmese señor! (Gritando)

Padre 1: ¿Cómo quiere que me calme? ¡Me dijeron que mi hijo fue asesinado esta noche!

Aida: Señor, ya estoy al tanto, se que es una terrible situación por la que tiene que pasar... pero tiene que estar calmado.

Padre 1: E-está bien (Molesto)

Scarlett: Su hijo, junto a muchas más personas estuvo encerrado toda la noche, el asesino, apodado "Purple Guy" en total asesinó a ocho niños, entre ellos su hijo ocupa un lugar... Pero le juro que no pudimos hacer nada, cuando llegamos ellos ya... estaban muertos. (Intentando hablar de una forma delicada apto para la sensibilidad de estas personas)

Padre 1: P-pero era justo mi hijo... (En eso es interrumpido)

Madre 2: ¡¿Y el nuestro?! ¡También murió! (Llorando)

Scarlett: La historia es muy larga que contar, pero lo más importante es que intenten reponerse de esto... y continuar con sus vidas...

Madre 1: ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil?! ¡Nos han quitado lo más importante que teníamos!

Scarlett: ¡Señora, solo intento ayudar!

Padre 2: ¿Usted se hace responsable de todo esto? Porque eres la encargada... ¿Verdad?.

Scarlett: ¡Solo soy una suplente! ¡Apenas tengo 19 años!

Padre 1: ¿Y dónde está el dueño o el verdadero encargado?

Scarlett: Él... fue secuestrado también por el asesino... no se donde está...

Aida: De hecho, ya averiguamos Octavio y yo su ubicación... costó trabajo, pero el asesino confesó que se encontraba en la antigua ubicación... ¿Cómo se llamaba? mmm...

Scarlett: Fredbear's Family Diner...

Aida: ¡Cierto!... bueno, mientras vine aquí, Octavio fue hasta allí para rescatarlo...

Scarlett: ¡Un momento! ¿No me digan que dejaron a Purple Guy solo en la comisaría? (Asustada)

Aida: Si... ¿Por qué?

Scarlett: ¿Y si se escapa?

Aida: No creo que pueda... está en una celda excelente... no podría salir de allí al menos que...

Scarlett: ¿De qué? (Nerviosa)

Aida: De que alguien más le ayude a abrir la puerta de seguridad... pero no creo que tenga otro cómplice... ¡Sería una locura!

Scarlett: Las dos sabemos que él es un loco... y no debieron hacer eso... ¡Por favor que siga allí o matará a mas personas!

Aida: Te aseguro que estará allí... además solo tiene un brazo... ¿Qué más podría hacer...?

Scarlett: No quisiera pensar en ello...

Aida: ¡Ya terminemos de una vez esto! Por favor regresen a sus hogares y reflexionen lo ocurrido, y sobre los cuerpos... (Fue repentinamente cortada de por Scarlett)

Scarlett: ¡Desaparecieron! ¡Purple Guy los escondió! (Improvisando)

Los cuatro padres salieron, parece que decidieron olvidarse todo esto, aunque sería imposible. La policía observó a la chica con curiosidad...

Aida: ¿Por qué les mentiste? Tendríamos que por lo menos entregarles los cuerpos...

Scarlett: No sería posible...

Aida: ¿Por qué no?

Scarlett: The Puppet les regresó sus vidas en forma de animatrónicos, y para eso debía colocar los cuerpos en los personajes...

Aida: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que los revivió?! (Observando aterrada a la marioneta, quien se encontraba al lado de la guardia)

The Puppet: Puedo hacerlo porque yo también tengo el alma de un niño en el interior de este traje...

Después de contarle toda la historia, la mujer se quedó sin palabras, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder del terror...

Aida: No creía que ese rumor era cierto... es increíble...

Scarlett: De este modo les da una segunda oportunidad de vida a esos desafortunados niños...

Aida: ¡Estoy orgullosa de tí Puppet! ¡Eres muy considerado!

The Puppet: No lo diga así... después de todo... solo quiero ayudar a los que pasaron lo mismo que yo...

En ese momento llega por primera vez en días el auténtico dueño de la pizzeria...

Scarlett: ¡Sigues vivo! (Contenta y a gritos)

Jefe: ¡Que bueno que alguien se preocupó por mi...!

Scarlett: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más me daría la paga? (Bromeando)

Jefe: Jaja... que graciosa (Sarcástico)

Scarlett: Lo decía en broma jefe...

Jefe: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Derrotaron al asesino?

Scarlett: Si... pero...

Pasó otro largo rato para contarle todo lo sucedido... lo de los niños... el cómplice... la reacción de Puppet... los sobrevivientes... y la demanda evitada. El hombre los observó triste, pero se alivió con el hecho de que ella arregló el problema de la demanda... Pero le intrigó el hecho de poner almas humanas en animatrónicos...

Jefe: ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso Puppet? ¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste?

The Puppet: Porque soy el alma de uno de los niños asesinados... y lo segundo... reviví a siete en total.

Jefe: ¿En qué animatrónicos están?

The Puppet: Están en las versiones antiguas... en Golden Freddy, aunque él ya es libre... y justo hace un rato reviví a los últimos dos niños en los dos nuevos animatrónicos... Nilo y Lena.

Jefe: ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

The Puppet: De todos ellos, solo yo tengo recuerdos de mi vida humana... por lo que solo deberán acostumbrarse a este lugar.

Scarlett: Lena lo está haciendo muy bien... aunque a Nilo le cuesta más aprender a hablar...

The Puppet: No te preocupes... seguro que los Toy le enseñarán bien...

Scarlett: Jefe... ¿Cuándo se harán los arreglos de los animatrónicos?

Jefe: ¡De inmediato! Prometo, esta vez de verdad, que para la noche que viene todos estarán arreglados, tanto nuevos como antiguos.

Scarlett: ¡Me da gusto saberlo!

Jefe: Por cierto... ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

Scarlett: Bianca recibió mucho daño en sus piernas... por lo que Daniel la llevó a un hospital... no debería tardar en regresar.

Jefe: Si que fue una noche difícil... espero que todo se arregle desde ahora... solo ocurren desgracias en este lugar... (Suspira) Ojalá nunca hubiera invertido en todo esto...

Scarlett: ¡No diga eso! ¡¿No ve lo maravillosos que son los animatrónicos?! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, el error fue en contratar a un asesino en un puesto cerca de los niños!

Jefe: Tal vez tengas razón... pero lo hecho, hecho está...

Scarlett: Ya es muy tarde... debo irme o no descansaré nada para la noche... (Mirando su reloj) ¡Nos vemos después!

Estaba a punto de irse cuando The Puppet la detuvo...

The Puppet: ¿No te olvidas de algo?

Scarlett: (Dando media vuelta) Uff... lo siento es que estoy algo apurada... ¡Adios Puppet!

The Puppet: ¡No me estoy refiriendo a una despedida! ¿Te olvidas de tu promesa?

Scarlett: mmm... ¿Cuál promesa? (Confundida)

The Puppet: ¡Me prometiste que si te ayudaba me dejarías volver a tu departamento a escuchar música y ver TV. (Cruzando sus brazos)

Scarlett: ¿No podría ser en otra ocasión? Estoy muy cansada...

The Puppet: No, ¿Y qué te cuesta? Volverás esta noche de todos modos...

Scarlett: (Bosteza) Ah... está bien...

Jefe: ¡¿De qué me perdí?! (Al escuchar que Puppet saldría de la pizzeria)

The Puppet: ¡Oíste bien! ¡Me voy con ella!

Jefe: ¡No p-puedes! ¡Eres un animatrónico, aunque tengas el alma de un niño!

The Puppet: Quizás los otros si... pero yo soy capaz de razonar y de pensar... y esta humana me proporciona toda clase de música... porque a decir verdad, aunque me encanta la melodía de mi caja... no es como la que escucha Scarlett...

Jefe: ¡Scarlett! (Gritando)

Scarlett: ¡No puedo hacer nada jefe! ¡Además él me salvó la vida dos veces en estas noches! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer!

Jefe: ¡¿La salvaste?! (Sorprendido)

The Puppet: Si, principalmente de los animatrónicos que estaban siendo manipulados por Purple Guy...

Jefe: ¡¿Qué cosa?! (Asustado)

Scarlett: No se preocupe... ya están todos bien. Puppet los arregló.

Jefe: mmm... veo que hiciste mucho... está bien, puedes ir con ella... pero no siempre.. ¿O te olvidas de los niños?

The Puppet: ¡Jamas los olvidaría! ¡Pero necesito tiempo para mi mismo!

Jefe: Y tienes todos los derechos... (Suspira pesadamente) Me espera mucho trabajo pendiente por mis días ausentes... nos vemos esta noche. (Dirigiéndose a su oficina)

The Puppet: ¡Vamos Scarlett! ¡Ya quiero escuchar más de esa música! (Emocionado)

Scarlett: Ok... pero me dejarás dormir... ¿Verdad? (Cansada)

The Puppet: ¡Claro!

La chica bosteza y se tambalea de un lado a otro por el estado de cansancio extremo en que se encuentra... de un momento a otro siente como si sus pies ya no tocaran en suelo... cuando se dio cuenta la marioneta la estaba sujetando mientras flotaba...

Scarlett: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Puppet?!

The Puppet: Estás muy cansada, déjame ayudarte, además ya conozco el camino a tu departamento.

Scarlett: P-pero... ¿Qué pensará la gente en ver a un animatrónico cargando a una humana?

The Puppet: ¿Acaso importa? ¡Vamos quiero ayudar!

Scarlett: Ahhh... está bien... pero solo porque me estoy muriendo del sueño...

Cuando llegaron al departamento la guardia se encontraba dormida, la marioneta consiguió las llaves abriendo la puerta, dejó a la chica en su habitación y se dirigió a la televisión para pasar un rato, después fue a la computadora y se puso a buscar la lista de canciones. Después de unas tres horas escuchando más de 50 canciones, solo esas ya que le gustaba repetirlas una y otra vez, siguió así hasta que vio una imagen, extraño para él, a un costado de la pantalla. Cuando lo abrió curioso decía "Bienvenido a su buscador predeterminado de Internet, ¿Qué desea buscar?" Fue en ese instante cuando se le ocurrió poner el nombre de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear Pizza... salieron muchos resultados, cosas que sorprendieron a la marioneta, todo estuvo "bien" hasta que entró en una página estilo Wiki... y fue ahí donde todo terminó mal, alertando a The Puppet, ya que vio que eran datos como de un vídeo-juego, allí estaban sus compañeros, imágenes y una larga descripción, en su mayoría diciendo "Son peligrosos, asesinos, aterradores, etc" Esas palabras no le fueron de agrado, hasta que se vio a él en la lista marcando su propio nombre, y la curiosidad pudo más... y lo que se encontró fue más de lo que esperaba...

* * *

><p>Jaja mezclé a la Wiki en este fanfic XD<p>

Haré como si existiera el vídeo-juego original, tanto el uno, el dos y cuando conozca más detalles del tres... en esta dimensión inventada :D

¿Cómo reaccionará Puppet después de ver las malas críticas de sus amigos o peor de él en la Wiki?

¿Purple Guy se escapará de prisión o no? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hace? ¿Volverá por venganza a la pizzeria? O_o

¿Los dos niños sobrevivientes se reunirán con sus padres o tutores?

¿Se arreglarán de una vez por todas a los animatrónicos? Porque desde el primer episodio de esta historia que lo estoy diciendo :/

¿El dueño terminará con el papeleo algún día? XD

¿Bianca estará bien en el hospital?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	15. Algo nuevo y algo viejo

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Estefy Tsukino No te preocupes, no me estoy refiriendo a ti, es que la verdad me llama la atención que solo 4 de 11 seguidores escriban comentarios, pero qué mas se puede hacer... :/

lucario blanco Esperemos que no XD

BORRE2222 Gracias y si... pobre Puppet :D

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 15 Algo nuevo y algo viejo

La marioneta estaba revisando la página web donde se encontraban sus datos, en su mayoría estaban en lo correcto... sobre la caja de música, su ubicación en Prize Corner, su apariencia y su profesión de repartir regalos a los niños pero... ¡Que asesinaba durante las noches!. Si bien él lo intentó al principio cada vez que estaba a punto de acabarse la cuerda de su caja musical, como casi le ocurrió a los dos antiguos guardias nocturnos, uno de ellos Jeremy Fitzgerald, pero jamas mató a nadie en realidad, y lo estaban acusando de ser cruel y un animatrónico homicida... su estado de nervios pasó a furia cuando se puso a leer los comentarios de los usuarios, quienes en su mayoría mostraban desprecio hacia él... llamándolo "Molesto al extremo" "El peor animatrónico de la historia" "Nunca debió existir" y otras cosas más que le hacían sentir mal, tanto ira como tristeza ya que eran muy pocos quienes lo querían en verdad... "Flotó" desesperado a la habitación de la guardia, quien seguía dormida, no la quería despertar por esto... pero le pareció terrible la Wiki, además ya casi era la hora para prepararse para ir a la pizzeria...

The Puppet: ¡Scarlett! ¡Estoy triste! ¡¿Cómo me dicen tantas cosas malas?! (Sacudiéndola por los hombros de un lado al otro como la primera vez hace unos días)

Scarlett: ¡¿Otra vez me despiertas a lo loco?! ¡Para ya! (Molesta y a gritos)

The Puppet: Ufff... perdón... pero tienes que ver esto... además te desperté unos 15 minutos antes de tu horario normal...

Scarlett: ¿Qué quieres que vea? (Levantándose)

Van hasta la computadora, la chica frota sus ojos para poder ver mejor... y se dio cuenta que era la página de la Wiki que siempre visitaba...

Scarlett: ¿Cómo llegaste a la Wiki...? Yo no la tengo en páginas favoritas...

The Puppet: Me dio curiosidad y sin querer abrí este nave...ve...

Scarlett: Navegador...

The Puppet: ¡Si! y me puse a buscar la pizzeria... también encontré información de mis compañeros... pero cuando vi mi propia página... no me agradó para nada lo que escribieron sobre mi...

Scarlett: ¿Sabes que esto no proviene de la verdadera pizzeria? Es de un vídeo-juego basado en ella...

The Puppet: ¿De qué hablas...? ¡Estamos nosotros allí!

Scarlett: Hicieron dos vídeo-juegos en total... incluso pronto saldrá la tercera entrega...

The Puppet: ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Scarlett: Creo que es porque son muy populares... pero los caracterizaron para el terror...

The Puppet: Supongo que eso explicaría la razón de porque todos somos monstruos...

Scarlett: Yo tengo los dos vídeo-juegos... ¿Quieres verlos?

The Puppet: ¡Claro que quiero verlos!

Scarlett: ¿Cuál quieres primero? ¿Quieres verte a ti mismo?

The Puppet: ¡SI!

Scarlett: Ok... será el segundo entonces...

Después de un rato explicándole las reglas para sobrevivir hasta las seis... empezó a jugar por su cuenta, todo normal al principio, solo Toy Bonnie se movía, hasta que una señal apareció en una esquina de la pantalla... el cual estaba cambiando a un tono rojizo...

Scarlett: ¡Tu caja... dale cuerda pero ahora!

Cambió a la cámara de Prize Corner y se vio a si mismo a punto de salir de su caja, no se dio cuenta que toda su atención se dedicó a verse y terminó olvidándose de la caja de música... hasta que cuando bajó las cámaras empezó a sonar aquella canción que ponía de nervios a cualquiera, indicando que la marioneta había abandonado Prize Corner para ir a por el jugador. The Puppet jamás hubiera creído que se asustaría al verse a si mismo, cuando se efectuó el Jumpscare, Puppet estaba en frente de aquella repentina aparición, no se lo esperaba de esa forma, como resultado dio un salto de la silla en la que se había sentado sin dejar de mirar la pantalla donde había aparecido en mensaje de Game Over... Mientras tanto Scarlett se reía sin parar por la escena...

Scarlett: ¡Te asustaste de tí mismo! JAJAJA (Reía)

The Puppet: ¡Es que apareció de golpe! (Intentando justificar su reacción)

Scarlett: Ok..ok como digas... bueno ya es hora... tenemos que ir de vuelta a la pizzeria...

The Puppet: Está bien... aunque quisiera quedarme a jugar más. (Con un tono aburrido)

Scarlett: Seguro que en otro momento lo harás...

The Puppet: Si... tal vez mañana...

Scarlett: No olvides que el jefe no quiere que desaparezcas siempre... tal vez por hoy deberías quedarte en la pizzeria... ya sabes, para no decepcionar a los niños y para que no me demande... jeje.

The Puppet: Lo entiendo... pero pronto.

Scarlett: Si... (Abriendo la puerta de salida)

Cuando llegaron vieron al dueño en la entrada...

Jefe: Buenas noches Scarlett. (Saludando)

Scarlett: Buenas noches jefe...

Jefe: Veo que trajiste a Puppet... bien. Por cierto tengo grandes noticias... ya todos los animatrónicos están arreglados en su totalidad... supongo que ya era hora, hace casi una semana que debió ser así... pero llegó el asesino y lo arruinó todo...

Scarlett: ¡Que bueno! Ah... ¿Los padres de los dos niños de hoy los retiraron?

Jefe: Si, llegaron justo antes de cerrar... no son muy responsables con los pequeños... que lástima... pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto...

Scarlett: Al menos están sanos y salvos...

Jefe: ¡Casi se me olvida! Llamaron los dos policías... dijeron que no te preocuparas, Purple Guy sigue en su celda... y menos mal...

Scarlett: ¡Que alivio! ¿Cómo se les habrá ocurrido dejarlo solo en la comisaría?

Jefe: Son estúpidos...

Scarlett: Si... pero son buenos y aunque no parezca se preocupan por las personas...

Jefe: Ya me tengo que retirar, hoy trabajarás sola... ¿Verdad? Ya que Daniel está en el turno matutino y Bianca estará en el hospital durante unos días...

Scarlett: Si, pero estoy acompañada con los animatrónicos...

Jefe: Eres la primera en decir eso en un buen sentido, los otros guardias corrían asustados en pensar pasar una noche solos con ellos...

The Puppet: ¡Seguro que es porque leyeron esa horrible página! (Molesto cruzándose de brazos)

Jefe: ¿De qué habla?

Scarlett: Descubrió la Wiki de FNAF el vídeo-juego y le molestaron los comentarios negativos...

Jefe: Ah... bueno mejor me voy, hasta mañana... espero... (Pensando en que otra cosa podría salir mal)

Mientras el dueño se iba, los dos ingresaron a la pizzeria, cuando llegaron a la oficina Foxy ya estaba rondando por el pasillo...

Scarlett: ¡Hola Foxy! (Mientras se acercaba)

Foxy: ¡Hola! (Agitando en el aire su nuevo y reluciente garfio de primera calidad)

Scarlett: ¡Luces genial! ¡Eres un animatrónico nuevo!

Foxy: Gracias... miren mi nuevo garfio, y este nuevo traje... (Luciéndose ante la guardia)

Scarlett: Que bien... ¿Fueron arreglados todos?

Foxy: (Asiente) Hasta The Mangle tiene forma ahora... (Alegre)

Scarlett: ¡Vamos Puppet a ver a los demás...!

The Puppet: Adelántate.. quiero ver la nueva tableta de seguridad...

Scarlett: Oh... de acuerdo. (Se va por el pasillo)

La marioneta agarra la tableta totalmente nueva, equipada con cámaras de mejor calidad, más bien HD y se emociona al encenderla... parece que le gusta los avances tecnológicos...

Mientras tanto Scarlett fue a Show Stage, donde vio a Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y a Toy Chica en el escenario, y a Nilo y Lena sentados a un costado, los saludó pero como ellos ya estaban en perfecto estado, no requerían reparaciones, por lo que seguían igual... fue a Parts/Service donde se sorprendió al ver a las otras tres versiones antiguas ubicadas allí... Ellos se veían como nuevos, Old Freddy tenía un cuerpo muy diferente al anterior, al igual que sus otros tres compañeros, también era el caso de la cabeza, todos con una mucho más pequeña que la anterior, un cambio notorio en especial a Old Chica, quien ahora tenía un pico mucho más pequeño. Old Bonnie consiguió al fin una cara, muy similar a la de Old Freddy pero de color morado. Los brazos de Old Chica y Old Bonnie regresaron y ninguno tenía cables visibles fuera de su traje. La palabra que los describiría en ese momento sería "Diferentes" ya que no tenían nada que ver a lo de antes. (Modelos de FNAF1)

Scarlett: ¡¿Por qué siguen aquí?! ¡Ya están totalmente arreglados! ¡Salgan!

Old Chica: ¡Pasamos varios años aquí...! Nos cuesta salir a menudo...

Scarlett: ¡Vamos! ¡Anímense! (Agarrando la mano de Old Bonnie, ya que era el más cercano a ella mientras lo empujaba en dirección a la puerta)

Scarlett: ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! ¡Siempre salen durante la noche!

Old Freddy: ¡Voy a salir, estuve casi dos semanas sin cuerpo! ¡Quiero ser libre! (Corriendo hacía la salida)

Old Bonnie: Vamos Chica... nosotros también debemos salir...

Old Chica: P-pero...

Scarlett: ¡Vamos Chica!

Al final todos dejaron Parts/Service atrás, cada versión antigua caminó en direcciones opuestas... como siempre lo hacían... Scarlett después llegó a Kid's Cove donde vio a The Mangle colgada vagamente en el techo...

The Mangle: ¡Rayos! ¡Antes no me costaba tanto trepar en el techo! (Molesta)

Scarlett: ¡Mangle puedes hablar! (Sorprendida)

The Mangle: Hoy me acabaron de reparar... me dieron una caja de voz funcional...

Scarlett: ¡¿Pero para qué sigues intentando ir al techo?!

The Mangle: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que caminaba por el suelo... digamos que me acostumbre a ir por el techo...

Scarlett: Eso lo se... pero es momento de cambiar... ¿No te das cuenta que en tu nuevo cuerpo estructurado no es fácil hacerlo?

The Mangle: Tienes razón... pero quiero seguir intentando...

Scarlett: Como digas... (Sale de Kid's Cove)

Después va hasta Game Area donde ve a BB y a las tres versiones sombra hablando entre ellos...

Scarlett: ¡Hola a todos!

Todos en la habitación la saludan...

BB: ¿Cómo está Bianca? (Preocupado)

Scarlett: Daniel la llevó a un hospital... regresará en unos días...

Shadow Freddy: Scarlett... tenemos que contarte algo que está a punto de suceder...

Scarlett: Oh NO... no me digan que otra cosa mala va a pasar... primero Golden apocalypse... después Purple Guy... ¿Ahora qué? (Molesta)

Shadow Bonnie: No te preocupes... no es una mala noticia... un muy, pero muy antiguo compañero al estilo de Golden Freddy retornará en la pizzeria...

Scarlett: ¿Nuevo compañero... otra alucinación... o algo así?

Shadow Bonnie: Si, hace años que se fue... pero regresará mañana durante la noche.

Scarlett: ¿Cómo se llama?

Shadow Freddy: No tiene un nombre en particular... pero todos lo conocemos como... "Golden Bonnie".

* * *

><p>¡Un nuevo integrante! Seguro que ya saben que me refiero al animatrónico de la tercer entrega... pero en este fanfic será como una alucinación similar a Golden Freddy, no será la combinación de todos los animatrónicos, sino un ser aparte del resto... ¿Creen que será bueno o malo? Según sus compañeros él es "Bueno" pero no lo vieron en años... quien sabe si cambió... (?)<p>

¡The Puppet se asustó al ver su propio Jumpscare! LOL

¿Regresará Bianca en los siguientes días?

¿The Mangle aprenderá a caminar en el suelo y a abandonar su costumbre de ir por el techo? XD

¿Golden Bonnie será un aliado o enemigo?

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	16. El futuro ha sufrido cambios

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Estefy Tsukino Buena frase de Foxy me dio mucha gracia XD

BORRE2222 Gracias ^^

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 16 El futuro ha sufrido cambios

Scarlett se asustó al escuchar aquel nombre... anteriormente ya ha tenido problemas con una versión Golden, pero los Shadows la intentaban tranquilizar al decir que es alguien amable a pesar de su apariencia, muy maltrecho y destrozado a simple vista.

Scarlett: ¿Cómo es él...?

Shadow Bonnie: Es difícil de caracterizar en una sola palabra... es como la combinación de partes de todos los animatrónicos... por ejemplo, las orejas de Bonnie, la nariz y torso de Foxy, la parte delantera de Freddy y los brazos de Chica... demasiadas cosas... pero él es el más antiguo de todos, fue la primera alucinación. Él es todo un líder para nosotros las versiones sombra, posee una gran sabiduría por tantos años.

Scarlett: Aunque la descripción me aterra... quisiera conocerlo.

Shadow Freddy: Lo conocerás mañana.

Scarlett: mmm... pero ya me dejaron con la curiosidad... ¿Cómo podré esperar? (Molesta)

Shadow BB: Pasa el rato con los animatrónicos... observa las cámaras... etc

Scarlett: Puppet se obsesionó con las cámaras hace mucho... no creo que me la entregue... (Riendo)

Shadow Freddy: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado eso? (Sorprendido)

Scarlett: Bueno... (Tosiendo a propósito) Quizás sea mi culpa... estos últimos días le he enseñado muchos avances tecnológicos... y le gustó de forma exagerada... imagínense, quiere ir a mi departamento para escuchar música a través de mi computadora por varias horas... después para ir a ver la TV... y me pregunto ¿Qué será después?

Shadow Bonnie: Me sorprende de él... pero ¿Qué es la computadora y la TV? (Confuso)

Scarlett: Es mejor que no se los diga... no sea cosa que les ocurre lo mismo que a Puppet...

Shadow Freddy: Supongo que tienes razón... pero ¿No puedes solamente decirnos qué es?

Scarlett: Solo diré que es para el entretenimiento humano...

Shadow Freddy: ¿Tanto por eso?

Scarlett: Es que no sabes de que se trata... pero ya no hablemos más de eso...

Shadow BB: ¡Yo quisiera saber de que hablas!

Scarlett: ¡Ya dije que no!... es por tu ¿Salud? no... sería mejor decir...para el bien de tus circuitos... (Pensando ya que es un animatrónico)... ya me voy a hacer algo que no me aburra... sin ofender... (Sale de la habitación)

La guardia regresó a la oficina, la marioneta seguía con la tableta revisando las cámaras pero se notaba aburrido...

Scarlett: ¿Aburrido?

The Puppet: Si... después de estar viendo cámaras por más de 30 minutos... ¿Se te ocurre algo? Cada día que pasa me parece más monótono...

Scarlett: mmm... te podría contar que las versiones sombras me avisaron que alguien llamado... Golden Bonnie llegará mañana en la noche...

The Puppet: ¿En serio? Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que vino, pero eso fue en Fredbear's Family Diner, nunca conoció esta nueva ubicación...

Scarlett: Será algo nuevo para él entonces...

The Puppet: Si, pero hay un problema, si bien siempre fue agradable con nosotros, los animatrónicos, hacía los humanos... en especial a los guardias...

Scarlett: Oh no... no me digas que él mataba guardias... (Nerviosa)

The Puppet: Solo lo intentó... pero no llegó a hacerlo... pero podría ser peligroso para tí...

Scarlett: Eso es malo... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

The Puppet: Mañana cuando antes de que llegue, quédate cerca, pero muy cerca de los animatrónicos... así le podremos decir que no te asesine...

Scarlett: Espero que funcione ese plan... (Preocupada)

The Puppet: Tranquila, seguramente servirá para que no te lastime...

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente de Parts/Service...

Scarlett: Será mejor que revise, creo que una de las versiones antiguas regresó allí... y voy a ir para convencerlo para salir de ese horrible lugar...

The Puppet: Está bien, yo mientras seguiré con las cámaras... aburrido...

La chica llegó hasta la entrada de Parts/Service, cuando abrió la puerta algo la empujó hacía el interior de la habitación que se encontraba a oscuras.. La fina linea de luz que se filtraba del pasillo que daba a los baños iluminaba lo suficiente para que la guardia viera a la extraña figura, no era ninguno de los animatrónicos que conocía, él era totalmente de color amarillento, ojos blancos brillantes, muy realistas y penetrantes. Al principio la chica creía que se trataba de Old Bonnie por las largas orejas que tenía, pero el color y otras muchas cosas no encajaban con el conejo morado... Fue en ese momento cuando se acordó de que esas eran las características de la nueva alucinación que se supone, llegaría en la siguiente noche... La humana se asustó al pensar que él podría matarla en segundos si quisiera, pero solo se le quedó mirando con aquella mirada llamativa, mientras le sujetaba fuertemente de un brazo para que no pudiera escapar... Todo esto sucedió en segundos pero no pareció ser tan así para Scarlett. Empezó a reaccionar moviendo su brazo para que la soltara de su agarre, pero era claramente imposible para sus condiciones... De un tirón la acercó más a él, mientras ella intentaba alejarse...

Scarlett: ¡Suéltame! ¡No me hagas daño! (Gritando)

Golden Bonnie: Así que tu eres la nueva guardia...

La voz del extraño animatrónico sonaba distorsionada, parecía sacado de una película de terror, cuando se le modifican las voces para aumentar el suspenso... La chica quedó en shock unos segundos al escucharlo, jamás había oído algo así en toda su vida, era como los sonidos de radiofrecuencia de The Mangle combinados con una voz profunda y aterradora...

Scarlett: ¡Déjame ir! ¡No soy una enemiga! ¡Soy amiga de los animatrónicos! (Gritaba)

Golden Bonnie: ¿Cómo te lo podría creer? Hace años los guardias eran nuestros enemigos... y dudo que eso pudiera cambiar...

Golden Bonnie empujó contra la pared a la humana sin soltar su agarre en el brazo de ésta...

Golden Bonnie: No te preocupes, esto solo tardará unos segundos...

Soltó el brazo de la guardia para cambiar de lugar al cuello, su plan era estrangularla pero... en ese momento la puerta se abrió ruidosamente, llamándole la atención al animatrónico dorado. Con una expresión asustada se encontraba la marioneta observando la escena a la entrada de Parts/Service...

Golden Bonnie: Llegas tarde Puppet, ella es mía...

The Puppet: ¡No entiendes! ¡Déjala! ¡Ella es una amiga! (Acercándose)

Golden Bonnie: ¿De qué hablas Puppet? Todos los guardias son amenazas para nosotros... (Confundido)

The Puppet: Ella no, además ya dejamos de matar guardias, solo había un culpable, era Purple Guy y ya fue atrapado gracias a esa humana...

Golden Bonnie: (Dirigiendo su mirada a Scarlett) ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Atrapaste al asesino? (Mientras la soltaba)

Scarlett corrió hacía la marioneta para estar segura...

Golden Bonnie: ¿Cómo es posible que una guardia hiciera tal cosa?

Scarlett: No solo fui yo... lo logré junto con mis dos mejores amigos, con la ayuda de otras personas... y con los animatrónicos, de hecho... Puppet fue el verdadero héroe por atrapar a Purple Guy...

Golden Bonnie: ¿Es verdad?

The Puppet: Si... pero si no fuera por estos humanos, hubiera sido imposible...

Golden Bonnie: mmm... disculpa por intentar matarte, guardia... no pensaba que... (Arrepentido)

Scarlett: (Suspira) N-no te preocupes... es que no lo sabías... y llámame Scarlett (Intentando sonar tranquila)

Golden Bonnie: ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo? (Observando a Scarlett)

Scarlett: Emmm... C-claro (Un poco asustada)

Golden Bonnie se acercó a ella, de sorpresa le dio un abrazo que duró unos segundos, cuando él se separó ella aún se encontraba sorprendida...

Scarlett: No sabía que eras de los que les gustan los abrazos... (Sorprendida)

Golden Bonnie: Solo lo hago con mis amigos...Ya eres mi amiga... ¿Verdad?

Scarlett: ¡Claro! (Contenta)

Golden Bonnie: Muy bien, y díganme... ¿Qué hacen para entretenerse en esta nueva pizzeria?

The Puppet: No mucho...

Scarlett: Me contaron que jamás viste este lugar... ¿Qué te parece si lo recorremos?

Golden Bonnie: Me gustaría... y así me cuentan las novedades...

The Puppet: Sobre eso tenemos mucho que contar...

Mientras pasaba el rato la marioneta le contó que él tenía una fan llamada Mina, que seguramente conocería más adelante... sobre el arreglo de todos los animatrónicos... de las versiones Toy y de los dos nuevos animatrónicos, Nilo y Lena, donde colocó recientemente el alma de esos pobres dos niños que se encontraron desafortunadamente con Purple Guy días atrás...

Golden Bonnie: ¿Cómo son los Toy y esos dos nuevos? (Intrigado)

The Puppet: Primero conocerás a tres de ellos... (Llegando a Show Stage ven a los tres Toy sentados a la orilla del escenario conversando)

Scarlett: ¡Saluden a Golden Bonnie! (Hablándoles a los Toy)

Ellos se sorprenden al verlo... "¿Quién es él?" se preguntaron...

Golden Bonnie: Hola... se que no me conocen... pero es porque me retiré hace varios años y recién hoy pude regresar... soy Golden Bonnie...

Toy Freddy: Hola Golden Bonnie, mi nombre es Toy Freddy, soy la versión nueva, también llamada "Toy" de Freddy Fazbear...

Toy Chica: Me llamo Toy Chica, ¡La mejorada versión de Chica y mucho más hermosa! (Mientras se hacía la coqueta)

Toy Bonnie: Basta Chica... no quieres volver a las peleas entre animatrónicos... ¿Verdad?.. emmm... disculpa por eso... soy Toy Bonnie, veo que tenemos mucho en común... ya que tu también eres un conejo, aunque dorado...

Golden Bonnie: No en realidad... me llaman Golden Bonnie, pero solo es porque de todos me parezco más a un conejo, pero soy como la combinación de los cuatro en uno...

Toy Bonnie: Es cierto... ese hocico no es de ningún Bonnie... parece más al de Freddy... (Observando detalladamente)

Toy Chica: ¿Pero por qué eres así? (Curiosa)

Golden Bonnie: Es que... en realidad, si bien soy el más antiguo ya que aparecí desde Fredbear's Family Diner... yo vine desde el futuro... justamente para evitar que las versiones antiguas terminen como yo...

Todos quedaron boca abierta al escuchar que viene del futuro... las versiones sombra nunca le mencionaron a nadie eso... o será... que ellos tampoco lo sabían... (?).

The Puppet: ¿Es cierto lo que dices? (Acercándose)

Golden Bonnie: Si... para poder detener TODO lo malo que está por pasar... pero parece que ya cambió sin que yo hiciera algo...

Scarlett: ¿A qué te refieres?

Golden Bonnie: Se supone que esta pizzeria debió cerrar hace unas dos semanas, que los Toy serían desmantelados a causa de la mordida producida por The Mangle... y después se abriría otra pizzeria donde los animatrónicos antiguos, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy trabajarían en nuevos trajes, mucho más económicos... en poco tiempo esa ubicación también sería clausurada y como consecuencia, yo fui formado entre los cuatro originales...

Toy Chica: ¡¿Nos desmantelarán?! (Gritando)

Golden Bonnie: No, ya no, parece que el futuro cambió por algo... ¿Pero qué?

The Puppet: Tal vez fue gracias a la guardia Scarlett...

Scarlett: ¿Yo?

The Puppet: Si, fue gracias a ti que logramos terminar nuestros conflictos y derrotar a Golden Freddy... después a Purple Guy... y muchas cosas más...

Scarlett: No exageres Puppet... (Modesta)

Golden Bonnie: Entonces... ¿Todo cambió gracias a tu ayuda?

El Bonnie color oro corrió rápido hacia la chica para abrazarla mientras la levantaba en los aires por tanta emoción...

Scarlett: M-me estás afixciando... (Sin aire)

Golden Bonnie: Lo siento... (La deja en el suelo) ¡Pero no sabes lo que hiciste! ¡Salvaste a los animatrónicos! (Felicitándola)

Scarlett: No creo que fuese tan malo como dices...

Golden Bonnie: ¿Malo? ¡Sería terrible! Los Toy ya no existirían y los otros destrozados siendo una horrible atracción de humanos en una supuesta casa del terror... ¡Humillante! ¡Y se los puedo decir porque ellos me usaron hasta que no funcioné más y mis circuitos estallaron...! Fue en ese momento cuando logré llegar al pasado, estuve presente los primeros tiempos en Fredbear's Family Diner, pero un error en mi viaje del tiempo provocó que estuviera encerrado en otra dimensión por años, hasta que hoy logré regresar...

Scarlett: ¿Pero cómo tus compañeros sombra sabían que regresarían?

En ese momento llegaron los Shadows...

Shadow Bonnie: Lo sabíamos porque lo pudimos presentir...

Golden Bonnie: Hola, compañeros (Saludando)

Todos se saludaron...

Shadow Freddy: ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que habías llegado?

Golden Bonnie: Es que aparecí en una oscura habitación... la primera en verme fue la guardia... y digamos que no tuvimos una buena primera impresión...

Scarlett: Mejor olvídense, ya todo está bien...

Shadow BB: ¡Lo importante es que lograste volver!

Golden Bonnie: Si, Oígan... ¿Dónde está Golden Freddy?

The Puppet: Lamentablemente fue al lado oscuro, intentó destruirnos así que lo derrotamos... no creo que regrese... su alma es libre ahora.

Golden Bonnie: Que pena... no creí que era tan malo... no debería ser una versión Golden... me da una mala reputación...

Scarlett: No te preocupes, ya todos te conocerán bien, y se olvidarán de ese detalle...

Golden Bonnie: ¿Y dónde están los demás?

The Puppet: Te llevaremos con ellos...

Tan solo unos cuantos pasos se encontraron con Nilo y Lena apoyados en una pared...

Scarlett: Ellos son los dos nuevos...

Golden Bonnie: Hola, mi nombre es Golden Bonnie... (Repitiendo lo de siempre)

Lena: Hola... soy Lena...

Nilo: Mmmme llammo Nnnnilllo (Trabándose)

Scarlett: A Nilo le cuesta todavía hablar... pero pronto aprenderá.. (?)

Golden Bonnie: Pues me agradó conocerlos...

Después de un rato llegaron a Kid's Cove donde The Mangle colgaba del techo de una manera muy graciosa, estaba de cabeza a punto de caer al suelo de una gran altura...

Scarlett: ¡Bájate de ahí! ¡Te vas a caer y abollarás tu cabeza y cuerpo nuevo!

The Mangle: ¡No me digas que puedo y que no hacer! (Molesta, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro)

En ese instante pierde el equilibrio y se cae, pero antes que colapsar en el suelo, Golden Bonnie la atrapa...

The Mangle: G-gracias... eh... ¿Quién eres? (Confusa)

Golden Bonnie: Hola, me llamo Golden Bonnie... (Dejándola en el suelo)

The Mangle: ¿Eres nuevo?

Golden Bonnie: Algo así...

The Puppet: Después de contaremos la historia, junto a los otros, ya que es muy larga...

The Mangle: Ok... mucho gusto, me llamo Toy Foxy, pero todos me apodaron The Mangle...

Golden Bonnie: Pues, el gusto es mio Toy Foxy...

El zorro blanco y rosa lo miró sorprendida al escuchar que la llamó "Toy Foxy" nadie le decía así desde hace mucho tiempo... pero lo que nadie sabía era que un zorro de color rojizo estaba observando la escena molesto y celoso...

Foxy: ¡No se quien eres... pero aléjate de ella! (Gritando y amenazando con su garfio y dientes)

Golden Bonnie: Oh... una de las versiones antiguas..

Foxy: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? (Poniéndose en posición de combate)

Golden Bonnie: Te equivocas Foxy, además tenemos MUCHO en común...

Foxy: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Golden Bonnie: Cuando todos estemos en una sola habitación conocerán la verdad...

Scarlett: Foxy.. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

Foxy: mmm... Chica y Bonnie están en la oficina y Freddy en el pasillo...

The Puppet: Vamos... Foxy y Mangle... vengan también...

Todos van hasta allí, ven a Old Freddy entrando a la oficina. "Perfecto" pensaban los que estaban detrás... Cuando ingresó Golden Bonnie las tres versiones antiguas quedaron extrañados...

Golden Bonnie: Antes de que me lo pregunten... soy Golden Bonnie...

Old Chica: ¿Eres nuevo?

Scarlett: Otra vez la misma típica pregunta...

Golden Bonnie: No tanto, tengo muchas cosas que contar... espero que sean pacientes...

Después de unos 40 minutos de explicación, los presentes no tenían palabras para describir el momento...

Old Freddy: Así que... ¿Eres la combinación de Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y yo?

Golden Bonnie: Si, por eso entenderán que mi nombre es solo un apodo...

Foxy: Así que por eso también tienes interés en Mang- (Se detiene nervioso al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir)

Golden Bonnie: Si, por eso me gusta Toy Foxy...

The Mangle se acercó a Foxy...

The Mangle: ¿Eso es verdad... Foxy?

Foxy: S-si...

The Mangle: ¡Que tierno! (Abraza al zorro rojizo y él le devuelve el abrazo)

Scarlett: Ya me parecía que desde que llegué en mis primeros días a trabajar aquí ellos tenían algo... (En voz baja, hablando más para si misma)

Golden Bonnie: Pero gracias a toda esta serie de cambios, no se lo que va a ocurrir de ahora en adelante...

Scarlett: Creo que todo estará bien, y si surge algo, lo detendremos todos juntos...

Golden Bonnie: Me alegro que me aceptaran en su grupo, he estado tan solo estos últimos 30 años...

Old Bonnie: ¿Tantos?

Golden Bonnie: Si, contando desde que cerraron la segunda pizzeria...

Scarlett: Ahora si lo deseas, nunca estarás solo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Pobre Golden Bonnie... que vida que tuvo... D:<p>

Mi primera "Pareja" aunque va a ser pasiva. FoxyXMangle :D

¿Golden Bonnie se adaptará a esta nueva realidad?

Emmm solo una pregunta XD Es la primera vez que ocurre... me quedé sin ideas O_o

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	17. Juegos y más problemas con Puppet

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

lucario blanco Gracias XD

BORRE2222 Igual serán breves sus momentos, ya saben, no soy muy buena con los temas románticos :/

Estefy Tsukino No vi esas películas, así que es una coincidencia XD

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 17 Juegos y más problemas con Puppet

Scarlett estaba mirando la hora a través de su confiable reloj, faltaban aún dos horas para que fuesen las seis y ya no tenían nada que hacer...

Scarlett: Falta para terminar mi turno... ¿No se les ocurre nada para pasar el tiempo?. Estoy muy aburrida...

Golden Bonnie: No, pero a decir verdad, también quisiera entretenerme con algo...

The Puppet: Tengo una idea... pero quizás no te agrade, Scarlett...

Scarlett: ¿Y cuál es? (Curiosa)

The Puppet: Mi idea es que todos juguemos a "Una noche normal en la pizzeria", con eso quiero decir a los viejos tiempos, pero claro que nadie te lastimaría y mucho menos ponerte en un traje...

Toy Bonnie: No creo que le guste la i... (Es interrumpido)

Scarlett: ¡Me parece bien! Después de todo, desde que llegué nadie intentó hacerlo, excepto cuando Purple Guy los manipuló... de todos modos eso no cuenta... ¡Pero que nadie me dañe! ¿Ok?.

Todos asintieron...

The Puppet: Va a hacer así, cada uno diríjase a sus lugares designados, mientras le explicaré las reglas a Scarlett... (Todos salen de la oficina)

Scarlett: ¿Qué debo hacer?

The Puppet: Los animatrónicos se irán moviendo, si ves a alguno cerca debes ponerte la máscara de Freddy... (Se la entrega) y te la quitas cuando ya no estén, pero no sirve con todos, cuando veas a Foxy en el pasillo, ilumínalo con la linterna... (La coloca en la mesa) y en mi caso, volveré a Prize Corner, allí hay una caja de música y debes darle cuerda a través de la tableta, saldré si deja de sonar y perderás automáticamente el juego... así que no te olvides de mi caja... ¿Entendido?.

Scarlett: mmm... de acuerdo.

The Puppet: Ahora sabrás lo que sintieron los anteriores guardias... (Se da media vuelta y se va flotando por el pasillo)

Scarlett: Me preocupa lo último que dijo... (Diciéndose a si misma)

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la salida de aire derecha, al ver por las cámaras divisó a Toy Bonnie. Acto seguido al encender las luces que estaban ubicadas arriba de la salida, vio la cabeza del conejo azul asomarse con una sonrisa, ella se puso la cabeza vacía de Freddy, para ver como éste salía de ese estrecho sitio para moverse justo en frente de ella con los ojos bien abiertos, a pesar de que era su amigo, le causó cierta impresión... Cuando se retiró, colocó la máscara sobre la mesa suspirando. Pero su tranquilidad no duró nada al escuchar ruidos en el pasillo que estaba en frente de ella, usó la linterna, para descubrir a cierto zorro rojizo a punto de saltar desde su ubicación, pero la guardia fue más veloz, apuntando la luz en dirección de los ojos del animatrónico, provocando que retrocediera, alejándose del pasillo. Se acomodó nuevamente en su silla intentando calmarse, pero escuchó a lo lejos una risa, sin duda proveniente de BB, pero no la preocupó, después de todo, no estaba cerca aún... Pero cuando se propuso a ver las cámaras dirigió su mirada a una señal que se tornaba rojiza que se ubicaba al costado de Prize Corner. Nerviosa vio el cuarto, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja de música, se llevó la sorpresa que la marioneta había salido un poco de su caja, pero todavía no era tarde para evitarlo, tenía que admitirlo, cuando The Puppet se encontraba alrededor de la oscuridad, daba cierta sensación de miedo, la estaba asustando un poco verlo allí y con esa música que ambientaba de forma perfecta para una película de terror. No se dio cuenta que al estar distraída con las cámaras, cierto conejo morado había ingresado en la oficina, esperando a que bajara la tableta... Una vez que lo hizo, casi gritó del susto, pero se adelantó lo suficiente para colocarse la máscara de Freddy. Él se fue dejando a la chica sola de nuevo. Después apareció de la nada Shadow Bonnie, cuando se percató de su presencia él ya había desaparecido, muy común en esa versión sombra. Poco después le siguió Golden Bonnie, que como era nuevo en eso, caminó desde el pasillo hasta la oficina, Scarlett no estaba segura que hacer con él, pero al final decidió esconder su rostro al igual que con la mayoría de los animatrónicos. Pasaron otros minutos más, nadie parecía moverse, Toy Chica estaba al lado de la entrada de la salida de aire que conectaba con la oficina, pero parecía no querer moverse de allí, de repente, todos vinieron de golpe, se escucharon ruidos en ambas salidas de aire y en el pasillo, al verificar cada lugar vio a Foxy, a Toy Chica y a Old Freddy en el pasillo, a Old Chica y a Old Bonnie a cada lado de la habitación. De a uno salió de su escondite acercándose de Scarlett, pero los logró evadir con la máscara y por último distrajo a Foxy como anteriormente lo había hecho, todo bien hasta que por toda la pizzeria se escuchó la típica canción que sonaba advirtiendo que The Puppet había abandonado Prize Corner para ir tras el guardia...

Scarlett: Oh...no.. ¡LO OLVIDÉ! (Gritando nerviosa)

Antes de que pudiera levantarse del asiento, la marioneta saltó encima de ella mientras sonreía ampliamente...

The Puppet: ¡Atrapada! ¡Te olvidaste la caja de música! (Emocionado)

Scarlett: ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Vinieron todos juntos! ¿Cómo querías que le diera cuerda sin que ellos me atraparan?

The Puppet: Ok... creo que tienes razón... pero de todos modos reglas son reglas y no llegaste a cargar mi caja...

Scarlett: Está bien... como digas... ¿Puedo levantarme ya? (Ya que la marioneta estaba encima de ella por el salto que dio)

The Puppet: Uh... si, lo siento, es la costumbre. (Reía y se levantaba dejando a la guardia libre)

Scarlett: Si que es difícil sobrevivir de este modo... ya veo porque nadie salía con vida de aquí...

The Puppet: Son solo rumores... hasta ahora nunca matamos a nadie, solo The Mangle mordió el lóbulo frontal del antiguo guardia... pero él era un criminal.

Scarlett: Que bueno es saber la verdad...

Foxy: ¿Ya terminó el juego? (Acercándose)

Scarlett: Así es, Puppet me atrapó... (Cruzada de brazos)

The Puppet: No te enojes por eso... mejor llamemos a los demás...

Después de un rato todos se habían reunido felicitando a Scarlett ya que sin ninguna experiencia, duró casi las dos horas completas...

Scarlett: ¿Pero por qué me felicitan tanto? Solo duré una hora y media... se supone que deberían ser seis...

The Puppet: Es que te lo complicamos tanto como si estuviéramos en un nivel muy alto de A.I.

Scarlett: Ya veo... por eso no me dejaban sola ni un minuto... pero me parece raro que los nuevos, Nilo y Lena no participaran... ¿Por qué?

Lena: No estamos muy a gusto con eso... (Acercándose a la guardia)

Nilo: E-es que n-no qqq-queremos hacerte daño.

The Puppet: Era un juego, solo eso...

Lena: No nos gusta la violencia...

Scarlett: Entonces... ¿Qué les gustaría hacer?

Lena: Yo quisiera estar en la banda...

Nilo: Y-yo quiero a-aprender a hhhh-hablar b-bien... (Triste)

Toy Chica: Oh... pobrecito... ven, te ayudaré con ese problema... (Agarrado el brazo del dragón animatrónico y llevándolo a Game Area)

Toy Freddy: Si bien ya somos muchos... claro que podrías unirte al grupo... pero ¿Sabes cantar o tocar algún instrumento?

Lena: No lo se... nunca intenté hacer nada de eso... ¿Qué instrumentos musicales tienen disponibles?

Toy Bonnie: ¡Vamos a buscar alguno! Sígueme Lena. (Ansioso)

Lena: ¡SI!. (Alegre)

The Puppet: mmm... creo que me iré a descansar un poco, estoy muy cansado por hoy, pero si quieres puedes venir para hablar conmigo hasta que sean las seis, faltan unos 20 minutos... (Hablándole a Scarlett)

Scarlett: Ok, vamos. (Se van a Prize Corner)

Shadow Bonnie: Nosotros también nos iremos por ahora... ¿Quieres venir Golden Bonnie?

Golden Bonnie: ¡Por supuesto que si! (Desaparecen)

BB: Ehhh... yo quería estar con Shadow BB... oh bueno, creo que estaré en Game Area para ver a Toy Chica enseñar a hablar a Nilo... (Se va)

Old Freddy: Regresemos a Parts/Service... (Las versiones antiguas, menos Foxy salen de la oficina)

The Mangle: ¿Quieres ir a Kid's Cove? (Foxy asiente y van para allá)

Toy Freddy; ¿Quieren caminar un poco más? (Dirigiéndose a los que quedaban en la habitación, todos asintieron y se fueron de allí)

Pasaron esos 20 minutos, Scarlett se despidió de la marioneta, pero él parecía estar siguiéndola...

Scarlett: ¡Ya te dije que no!

The Puppet: ¿Pero qué haré sin tu música?

Scarlett: Sobreviviste todo este tiempo sin conocerla...

The Puppet: ¡Pero ya no podré hacerlo!

Scarlett: ¡Sabes que el jefe me va a matar si te vas de la pizzeria tan seguido!

The Puppet: P-pero...

Scarlett: ¡Por lo menos por hoy! ¡Seguro que para mañana el dueño te autorizará salir!

The Puppet: P-pero...

Scarlett: ¡Basta! ¡No puedo llevarte!

The Puppet: ¡Pero la música!

Scarlett: ¡Por hoy, confórmate con la de tu caja musical!

The Puppet: No es lo mismo...

Scarlett: ¡No me sigas!

Discutieron sin darse cuenta que habían llegado hasta la entrada, donde se encontraba parado el jefe con una expresión confusa...

Jefe: ¿No me digas que quiere ir contigo otra vez?

Scarlett: (Saltando del susto al no esperarlo) ¡Oh, jefe! ¡Disculpa... pero si, justamente ese es el problema!

The Puppet: ¡Quiero el Internet y la música!

Jefe: Eso te pasa por mostrarle todas esas cosas... (Observando a Scarlett)

Scarlett: Lo se... y lo lamento señor... ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

The Puppet: Llevarme a tu departamento...

Jefe / Scarlett: ¡PUPPET! (Gritando)

The Puppet: P-pero...

Scarlett: ¡Detente! ¡Sabes que no puedo!

Jefe: Mañana podrás ir, te lo prometo, pero por hoy quédate...

The Puppet: ¡Pero moriré sin esa música!

Jefe: mmm... tengo un plan respecto a eso, pero no seré yo el que te de esa música que tanto quieres...

The Puppet: ¿A qué te refieres? (Confundido)

Jefe: Scarlett... ¿Puedes traer tu computadora esta noche? Así él estará feliz de una vez y nos dejará tranquilos... y antes de que lo preguntes, te aseguro que yo pagaré toda la electricidad que gastes, de eso no te preocupes...

Scarlett: ¡Claro, no tendría problema! pero... ¿Qué hará durante el día?

The Puppet: ¡Sin música, no duraré! (Dramático)

Jefe: Ve a escuchar a tus compañeros animatrónicos cuando canten... etc.

The Puppet: P-pero...

Scarlett: ¡Confórmate con eso...! Por cierto jefe... tengo varias noticias, las principales, Lena está ensayando para entrar a la banda...

Jefe: ¿Un nuevo genio musical animatrónico? (Entusiasmado)

Scarlett: Tal vez si... pero lo más importante... hay una nueva alucinación, es muy antigua, aunque viene del futuro...

Jefe: ¡¿QUÉ?! (Asustado)

Scarlett: Olvídelo... pero solo le aviso que si le aparece un animatrónico dorado con orejas de conejo junto con otras partes de animatrónicos, no se preocupe, se llama Golden Bonnie y es muy amistoso... aunque su apariencia no sea muy agradable a la vista...

Golden Bonnie: (Apareciendo de golpe detrás del jefe) ¿Hablan de mi? (Curioso)

Jefe: ¿Q-quién dijo...? (Se cae al suelo del susto al darse vuelta viendo al nuevo integrante)

Scarlett: ¡No aparezcas así! ¡Casi lo matas de un infarto! (Retando al animatrónico mientras ayudaba a levantar al hombre del suelo)

Jefe: ¡¿E-él es el nuevo? (Nervioso)

Golden Bonnie: ¡Soy Golden Bonnie! (Feliz)

Jefe: F-feliz de c-conocerte... (Asustado)

Scarlett: No temas, él es bueno...

Jefe: L-lo se, pero que que...

Scarlett: Mejor no digas nada...

Golden Bonnie: ¿Eh? (Ladeando la cabeza de confusión)

Scarlett: Nada...

Jefe: ¿Q-qué planeas hacer en la pizzeria?

Golden Bonnie: Tenía planes... pero han cambiado por muchas razones...

Jefe: ¿A qué te refieres?

Scarlett: Será mejor que no preguntes... pero ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Vas a aparecer durante el día?

Jefe: ¡Por favor NO! (Aterrado)

Golden Bonnie: No pensaba en eso... pero ¿Por qué no?

Scarlett: Es que piensa que podrías... asustar a niños y adultos por igual... ya sabes... no luces muy bien...

Golden Bonnie: Oh... entiendo, lo siento, entonces solo apareceré durante la noche...

Jefe: Creo que sería lo mejor, por lo menos, en estos momentos...

Scarlett: Espero que entiendas...

Golden Bonnie: No se preocupen, estaré bien... (Desapareciendo)

Scarlett: Bueno... ya me voy. (Dio unos pasos cuando Puppet la agarró por uno de los brazos)

The Puppet: ¡Si te vas, deberás llevarme! ¡No te soltaré hasta que me dejen ir! (Necio)

Scarlett: ¡Suéltame! ¡No puedes venir conmigo, y es la última vez que te lo digo! (Enojada)

Jefe: Vamos o será que quieres... ya sabes... regresar a tu caja... como antes.. (En voz baja)

The Puppet: ¡NO! (Se suelta de la guardia y va hasta Prize Corner)

Scarlett: Bien hecho jefe... pero.. ¿No lo lastimaste con esas palabras? Sabes que fueron malos momentos para él...

Jefe: Creo que es lo único que lo convencería...

Scarlett: Ya me voy... ¡Hasta la noche! (Se despide y sale de la pizzeria)

Unos diez minutos después, la marioneta se encontraba sobre su caja en Prize Corner pensativo...

The Puppet: Si no me dejan ir con ella... entonces... iré por mi cuenta.

Dicho esto sale flotando de allí, llegando escondido hasta la cocina, donde sale por la ventana, en dirección al departamento de cierta chica conocida...

* * *

><p>¡Puppet se volvió loco! XD<p>

¡Ya deja tu obsesión con el Internet! (En eso se parece a mi) LOL

¿Cómo reaccionarán Scarlett o el jefe frente a las acciones de Puppet?

¿Nilo aprenderá a hablar? ¿Lena se unirá a la banda?

¿Mandarán a Puppet a un psicólogo? XD

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	18. Un trato entre Puppet y el jefe

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

lucario blanco Creo entender tu frase pero no estoy segura XD

BORRE2222 Gracias :D

Alicia Startblack Creo que a todos nos pasa en algún momento XD

Estefy Tsukino No le corta Internet porque ella lo usa también, :3 y por lo menos para mi, no hay vida sin Internet O_o

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 18 Un trato entre Puppet y el jefe

El dueño de la pizzeria se dirigió a Prize Corner para conversar con la marioneta respecto a sus múltiples caprichos con todo eso del Internet y la música, para arreglar ese asunto de una vez por todas y para que no causara más problemas, pero al ingresar en la oscura habitación, todo se encontraba en silencio, encendió las luces observando la gran caja que se ubicaba en frente de él. Como estaba cerrada, el hombre creyó que The Puppet estaba allí metido, al principio se disponía a marcharse para no ser una molestia, pero sus objetivos no serían cancelados por esto. Fue entonces cuando abrió la tapa, no había nadie ahí. El hombre, nervioso, salió corriendo del cuarto en busca de algún animatrónico cercano para consultarle lo sucedido... el primero que vio era Toy Bonnie, quien estaba regresando a paso lento a Show Stage para otro día de trabajo, pero fue detenido por el jefe...

Jefe: ¿Sabes dónde se fue Puppet? (Asustado)

Toy Bonnie: mmm...no, disculpe, pero a decir verdad hace rato lo vi flotar por el pasillo... (Recordando)

Jefe: Oh... no será que... (Hace una pausa) ... tengo que hacer una llamada urgente... (Corre hacia su oficina personal donde se hallaba un teléfono sobre el escritorio rodeado de papeleo)

Después de unos minutos logra contactar a su querida guardia nocturna...

Jefe: H-hola... ¿Scarlett?...

Scarlett: (Reconociendo la voz) J-jefe... ¿Qué necesita?.. recién llegué a casa y en este momento me tienes que llamar... ¿No pudo esperar un poco?...

Jefe: Esto es muy importante... ¿Puppet está contigo?

Scarlett: ¡Claro que no! ¿No se había ido a Prize Corner después de...?

Jefe: Si, pero ya no está en la pizzeria... si sabes algo de él, avísame por favor...

Scarlett: Está bien, pero no se preocupe... ya lo conoce... él sabe cuidarse solo...

Jefe: Va a ver cuando lo encuentre... recibirá su merecido por todo esto...

Scarlett: No sea tan duro con él... después de todo, solo quiere la libertad... tenga en cuenta que es el alma de un niño humano, y tiene la capacidad de pensar...

Jefe: ¡Y justamente por eso no debió hacer esto!

Scarlett: No diga más... le avisaré si lo encuentro...

Jefe: Gracias, por ahora debo atender el lugar durante el día, nos veremos seguramente en la noche... adios.

Scarlett: Hasta luego, jefe. (Cuelga) mmm... ¿Qué le habrá pasado...?

Es interrumpida por una voz detrás de ella...

The Puppet: Hola...

Scarlett: ¡Puppet! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la pizzeria! (Molesta)

The Puppet: Lo se... pero ya no lo tolero... quiero salir cuando se me de la gana... escuchar música... ser libre.

Scarlett: Eso mismo le decía al jefe...

The Puppet: Si, escuché la conversación...

Scarlett: Entonces sabrás que debo llamarlo para hacerle saber que te encuentras bien...

The Puppet: No lo harás...

Scarlett: P-pero... no puedo...

The Puppet: ¿Sabes lo que es pasar todos los días allí? Está bien para los primeros años... pero para mi ya fue demasiado...

Scarlett: Si fuera por mi... te dejaría libre como tanto deseas... pero no puedo tomar esa responsabilidad...

The Puppet: De alguna manera... lo harás...

Scarlett: ¿Q-qué? (Confundida)

The Puppet: Ya no pienso regresar... de todos modos a nadie le interesé... solo a Mina, y ella me puede visitar cada vez que quiera aquí...

Scarlett: ¿Estás consciente de lo que hablas?

The Puppet: Si, a pesar de las nuevas ventajas que me han otorgado estas últimas semanas... no me parece suficiente...

Scarlett: (Agarrándose la cabeza) ¡¿Por qué te enseñé toda esa tecnología?! Desde que lo hice te convertiste en un ser egoísta y molesto...

Con esas palabras la marioneta se quedó pensativo... "Egoísta... molesto" giraban por la mente de éste... provocando que hiciera involuntariamente una expresión de pena...

The Puppet: No creí que pensaras eso sobre mi... (Apenado)

Scarlett: L-lo siento... pero... ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en el departamento... hasta que uno de los dos reaccionó...

The Puppet: Es mejor que me retire... (Se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse)

Scarlett: ¡No lo hagas! (Se acerca agarrando el largo brazo de la marioneta)

The Puppet: Solo soy una molestia... y no quiero quedarme si es así... (Triste)

Scarlett: Puppet... solo piensa... todavía no es tarde para arreglar todo... (Suelta el brazo de la marioneta y éste se da vuelta observándola)

The Puppet: Pero no quiero regresar... por lo menos, por un tiempo...

Scarlett: Solo déjame llamar al jefe, seguro que estará dispuesto a darte tiempo si le prometes no escapar de nuevo...

The Puppet: ¿Estás segura? (Preocupado)

Scarlett: Si, ese hombre no es tan malo como parece... y si no acepta, ahí puedes hacer lo que quieras... después de todo, nadie te puede controlar...

The Puppet: mmm... de acuerdo.. puedes llamarlo.

La chica asiente y regresa al teléfono...

Scarlett: ¿Jefe?... eh.. le tengo noticias, Puppet está en mi departamento... y quiere hacer un trato con usted...

Jefe: ¿Cuál? (Molesto)

Scarlett: Mejor que él mismo te lo diga... (Le pasa el teléfono a la marioneta)

The Puppet: He estado varios años encerrado en ya dos ubicaciones no tan agradables en mi opinión... y tengo una propuesta, si la acepta volveré, pero si no lo hace... me iré para siempre.

Jefe: No tengo muchas opciones... ¿Qué quieres? (Dándose por vencido)

The Puppet: Quiero una semana al mes libre... es decir que si quiero desaparecer toda esa semana nadie podrá decir lo contrario...

Jefe: P-pero es mucho tiempo...

The Puppet: Ya sabe, si lo acepta por lo menos tiene asegurado que estaré 3/4 partes del mes... pero de lo contrario será permanente mi renuncia...

Jefe: (Suspira) Está bien, no puedo hacer nada para impedir tu trato... pero solo una semana al mes... ¿Entiendes? (Con voz firme)

The Puppet: Bien, es un trato entonces... lo veré la semana que viene... (Antes de que el hombre en la otra línea dijera algo más, colgó de inmediato)

Scarlett: ¿Y... escuché bien? (Intrigada)

The Puppet: Si, una semana al mes podré salir y ser libre al fin...

Scarlett: Una pregunta importante... ¿Dónde irás en esas semanas...? No me digas que...

The Puppet: ¡Aquí! ¡Seré tu nuevo compañero de piso! (Feliz)

Scarlett: Oh...no (Preocupada)

The Puppet: ¿Qué? ¡¿No querías que tome mis vacaciones aquí?! ¡Pero si soy tan agradable y tranquilo...!

Scarlett: No es tan así como lo dices... además podrías empeorar... una semana a puro Internet y música... vas a acabar como esos universitarios fiesteros que muchas veces se encuentran... como los muestras en la TV... a decir verdad... no estoy segura si eso ocurre en la vida real... (Se preguntaba)

The Puppet: No conozco nada de eso... ¡Debes mostrarme! (Emocionado)

Scarlett: ¡Ni lo pienses! (Grita)

The Puppet: ¿P-pero por qué no?

Scarlett: Si te volviste loco con la música y un poco de Internet... ya me imagino si te enseño otras cosas más... No, mejor olvídalo. Solo te dejaré usar mi computadora y TV... nada más...

The Puppet: Eres muy aburrida... (En voz baja pero audible)

Scarlett: Pienso en tu bien, en mi seguridad... y que no me demanden o arresten por tu culpa...

The Puppet: ¿Pero qué hice?

Scarlett: Todavía nada... pero no te daré la oportunidad...

The Puppet: ¡Lo que sea, ahora voy a ver la TV! (Flota hasta el sillón, encendiendo la televisión)

Scarlett: ¡Puppe-e! (Es interrumpida por el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de su departamento) ¿Quién será ahora...? (Molesta, abrió la puerta...) ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! (Sorprendida)

Mina: Quería hablar contigo un rato para entretenerme... mis padres se fueron a una junta de negocios... tardarán varias horas... y Daniel me dijo donde vivías... así que... (Deja de hablar unos segundos al ver a su animatrónico favorito sentado a unos metros de ella) ¡Puppet! (Corre y grita hacía éste)

The Puppet: ¡Mina! ¡¿Quieres ver también la TV? (Ella asiente y se acomoda al lado de la marioneta)

Scarlett: ¡Lo que me faltaba! (Furiosa)

The Puppet: ¡Scarlett, ve a descansar... que esta noche debes ir al trabajo...! (Riendo un poco con su propio comentario)

Scarlett: ¡Los dejo solo porque tienes razón! ¡Pero para cuando me despierte más vale que todo esté en orden!

The Puppet: ¡Claro! (Dijo sin abandonar su vista a la pantalla)

Scarlett: Mina... ¿Por cuánto te quedarás?

Mina: No se... es posible que por dos o tres horas... si no es mucha molestia...

Scarlett: Mientras no hagan ruido... ni desastres... estará bien. (Dicho esto se va a su habitación) ¡¿En qué me he metido?! (Acostándose para dormir un poco antes de su turno)

Mientras tanto la marioneta y Mina se encontraban sentados en el sillón mirando una película...

The Puppet: ¡Hace años que no veo una de estas!

Mina: ¿Eh? ¿Hablas de las películas?

The Puppet: Si... que buenos recuerdos...

Después de una hora y media, la película había terminado...

Mina: ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? (Pensando)

The Puppet: ¿La computadora?

Mina: Ok...

Después de encenderla... ven un icono en el escritorio, tanto del primero como del segundo vídeo-juego de FNAF.

Mina: ¿Quieres jugar tu propio juego?

The Puppet: Scarlett ya me enseñó el segundo... juguemos al primero, a ver que tal está... (Abriendo el programa)

Ellos miran con atención la presentación con Freddy Fazbear a un costado, con mucha estática cubriendo todo el fondo, según parece Scarlett ya había pasado la sexta noche, ya que la noche personalizada se encontraba desbloqueada...

Mina: Parece que Scarlett se pasó el tiempo jugando...

The Puppet: Es cierto...

Mina: Siempre me intrigó por qué el juego se llama "Cinco noches..." si en realidad son siete...

The Puppet: No tengo idea... en la pizzeria siempre eran de siete noches los contratos... o por lo menos las seis primeras...

Mina: ¿Quién jugará primero?

The Puppet: mmm... ¿Jugaste antes este juego?

Mina: No... no quería hacerlo para no tener una mala impresión de la pizzeria... ya que todos lo que lo jugaron decían que provocaba un severo trauma... etc... etc.

The Puppet. Entonces.. ¿Te parece que empiece yo?

Mina: Si, no hay problema...

The Puppet: Bien... vamos a ver... (Presionando el botón de la sexta noche)

Mina: ¿Estás seguro de comenzar directamente por la noche seis? Seguro que la dificultad es increíble... y ninguno de los dos sabemos nada...

The Puppet: Ah... no me importa...

Empezaba la partida... a los pocos segundos, Bonnie se había movido de su lugar en el Show Stage, apareciendo de repente en Backstage con su rostro en frente de la cámara, Mina se asustó al verlo, pero Puppet se sintió intrigado con su aparición... Sin que se dieran cuenta, Chica ya se ubicaba en la cocina, y los ruidos que producía los alertaron, cambiando inmediatamente las cámaras hasta allí... solo el audio estaba disponible... eso solo les causó una mayor preocupación... Un rato después escucharon una risa lenta y profunda que resonaba en toda la pizzeria, sin duda provenía de Freddy Fazbear, el cual se escondía entre las sombras detrás de las mesas en Dining Area, cuando cambiaron las cámaras, solo lograron ver sus ojos entre la oscuridad. La marioneta bajó la tableta al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas cerca de la oficina, cuando encendió las luces de la izquierda vio a Bonnie con la mirada fija a su dirección, rápidamente cerró la puerta. Mina se puso nerviosa al notar el porcentaje de energía... hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos sabía que había un límite, después de todo, el el segundo vídeo-juego, la pizzeria no tenía ese tipo de problemas... solo era la linterna del guardia lo único que se podía acabar... pero este no era el caso, eran apenas las dos de la mañana y les quedaba menos de 40% de energía... mala señal... no llegarían a las seis...

Mina: ¡Puppet, revisa la puerta derecha! (Asustada)

Él lo hizo, descubriendo a Chica a través de la ventana, con su pico abierto a su máxima capacidad repleto de dientes... también eran visibles los de su endoesqueleto... En ese momento, ambas puertas habían sido cerradas, solo quedaba un 10% de la energía restante y apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana... sabían que iban a perder... decidieron abrir ambas puertas y solo esperar... pocos segundos después cierto animatrónico con forma de zorro de color rojizo entró en la oficina emitiendo su grito en la puerta del lado izquierdo. Ambos se habían olvidado de Foxy desde antes de comenzar la partida, nunca habían visto Pirate Cove antes, cuando lo vieron de golpe, ambos gritaron asustados mientras se abrazaban de la forma típica cuando comparten el miedo... pero momentos después comenzaron a reírse por lo ridículo que se veían...

Lo que no se esperaban era que el terror recién estaba comenzando... con el grito que dieron despertaron a cierta guardia... que se ponía de malas cuando no descansaba lo suficiente... Ellos miraron en dirección de Scarlett, quien los observaba de una forma tan tétrica que preferirían mil veces enfrentarse a Golden Freddy o a Purple Guy otra vez antes que a ella...

Scarlett: ¡¿Por qué mierd# me despertaron?! (Furiosa, despeinada, con grandes y literalmente negras ojeras...)

Mina: emmm... es que...

The Puppet: Estábamos jugando FNAF1... y Foxy nos dio un susto de muerte... jeje... (Riendo con un tono de nerviosismo)

Scarlett: ¿Para ustedes eso es una excusa? (Molesta)

Mina: Lo sentimos, de verdad... mejor ve a dormir... prometemos no hacer más ruido...

Scarlett: ¡Mina, lárgate! (Furiosa)

The Puppet: P-pero...

Scarlett: ¡No digas nada, o te vas también!

Mina: Está bien, de todos modos ya es muy tarde... seguro que mis padres ya regresaron a casa... Hasta luego Puppet...

The Puppet: Nos vemos después Mina... (Le da un abrazo de despedida) Espero que puedas venir de nuevo...

Mina: Claro... pero solo si me deja Scarlett...

Scarlett: (Ya tranquilizándose) Lo haré... pero por ahora no...

Mina: Oh... lo entiendo... bueno, adios.. (Sale del departamento)

Scarlett: Ahora me voy de regreso a dormir... y mas te vale no despertarme de nuevo... (Se va)

The Puppet: Menos mal que no me hizo nada... mejor jugaré a otra cosa... o mejor escucharé música... (Abriendo la lista de canciones...)

* * *

><p>¡Scarlett es toda una psicópata si no duerme bien! LOL<p>

¿Cómo soportará la guardia a The Puppet durante toda la semana...? ¿Lo sacará a patadas por la puerta de salida o... lo va a tolerar?

¿Mina regresará a molestar ejem.. corrección, acompañar a Scarlett y a divertirse con su animatrónico favorito?

¿Qué pasará en la noche siguiente? :D

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	19. El regreso de Bianca

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

lucario blanco Es cierto ¿Y qué haría Puppet sin la computadora de Scarlett? XD

BORRE2222 La TV explotará si la usan tanto XD

Estefy Tsukino Nos parecemos en mucho, solo que en vez de 7up o Sprite, prefiero la Coca Cola :D

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 19 El regreso de Bianca

La marioneta siguió en el ordenador hasta que dieron las 23:04 pm, momento para despertar a Scarlett... Pero antes de que le diera otra sacudida por los hombros a lo loco como era su costumbre, ella misma se despertó, apareciendo ya lista para ir a otra noche de trabajo como siempre...

Scarlett: ¿También irás o te quedarás?

The Puppet: mmm... ya tuve mucho por hoy... iré contigo.

Scarlett: Bien, porque hoy tenemos algo que festejar...

The Puppet: ¿Qué?

Scarlett: Revisé mi teléfono, y en un mensaje me avisaron que Bianca ya salió del hospital, se recuperó totalmente y esta noche nos reuniremos en la pizzeria...

The Puppet: ¡Que bien! ¿Pero no era que debía permanecer allí algunos días más? (Confuso)

Scarlett: Parece que no... no se bien, ella no me dijo nada más...

The Puppet: Está bien, vamos, por cierto... hoy llevaremos tu computadora... ¿Te molesta?

Scarlett: No... ¿Acaso quieres asustar a tus amigos con cierto vídeo-juego?

The Puppet: Quizás...

Scarlett: Esto no me lo quiero perder... (Con una expresión maliciosa)

Una vez que llegaron, vieron al jefe en la entrada...

Scarlett: ¡Buenas noches! (Acercándose)

Jefe: Hola a los dos, tengo grandiosas noticias para ti Scarlett...

Scarlett: Ya se, Bianca salió del hospital y estará hoy con nosotros como era antes. (Contenta)

Jefe: Si, pero otra cosa más...

Scarlett: Deje el suspenso... Dígame de que se trata...

Jefe: Seguro recuerdas el problemita que tuvimos con cierto animatrónico necio... ¿No? (Observando a la marioneta y éste último cruzando sus brazos al escucharlo molesto).

Scarlett: Si... ¿Y? (Cansada)

Jefe: Yo mismo he instalado todo un sistema para la reproducción de toda clase de música que abarca toda la pizzeria, incluso para habitaciones específicas en el caso de que no se quiera de la otra forma...

Scarlett: ¡Perfecto! ¡Justo iba a hacer una fiesta por el regreso de mi amiga en esta noche! (Sorprendida)

Jefe: Pues... solo les digo ¡Diviértanse! (Se despide y se va del lugar)

La guardia y la marioneta van hasta la oficina, al ver a Bianca allí, ambos se acercan lo más rápido que pueden hacía ella y le dan un abrazo grupal...

Scarlett: ¡Me alegra que estés bien! (Feliz)

The Puppet: ¡Te extrañé Bianca! (Contento)

Bianca: Gracias, yo también estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo. (Emotiva)

Scarlett: ¿Cómo es que saliste hoy? En tu mensaje no contabas nada...

Bianca: Resulta que me recuperé más rápido de lo que se imaginaban los médicos... y por eso me dieron el alta este día.

The Puppet: ¿Volverás a ser guardia nocturno?

Bianca: ¡Claro, no me perdería estos momentos por nada!

Scarlett: ¡Hoy hay fiesta por tu regreso! ¡Además el jefe modernizó ese aspecto en la pizzeria...!

Bianca: Lo se, cuando llegué me lo contó todo... y también que hay un nuevo animatrónico... o alucinación... todavía no lo he visto.

Scarlett: Ya lo verás. ¡Golden Bonnie! (Llamándolo)

Golden Bonnie: (Apareciendo de la nada) ¿Me llamaste? (Bianca lo observó boca abierta de sorpresa)

Scarlett: Quería presentarte a mi amiga, ella es Bianca, es también una guardia nocturna.

Golden Bonnie: (Observando a la chica) Mucho gusto Bianca, soy Golden Bonnie. (Hablando de manera educada) (?)

Bianca: Hola... G-golden Bonnie. (Un poco asustada)

Golden Bonnie: No temas, quiero ser tu amigo. (Se acerca y la abraza como siempre lo hacía con los nuevos que consideraba "Amigos")

Bianca: Está bien... (Le devuelve el abrazo)

Scarlett: No te preocupes por "Golden" no se parece en nada al otro... (Haciendo referencia a Golden Freddy)

Golden Bonnie: ¿Qué son esas cosas que trajiste guardia? (Curioso)

Scarlett: mmm ¿Esto? (Agarrando los discos) Son CDs de música, hoy habrá fiesta por el regreso de Bianca.

Golden Bonnie: ¡Genial, nunca he estado en una fiesta! (Emocionado)

Scarlett: Golden, avísale a tus compañeros que vengan a la oficina, que Bianca regresó y que por eso se celebrará en esta noche.

Golden Bonnie: Ok, esperen unos minutos... (Desaparece)

Unos diez minutos más tarde todos se habían reunido en la oficina, animatrónicos y alucinaciones, algunos en el pasillo ya que no había lugar suficiente para todos...

Scarlett: ¡Esta va a ser la mejor fiesta que se ha hecho en esta pizzeria! (Encendiendo todo el sistema de música)

En sonido estaba alto, pero sin exagerar, abarcaba casi todo el establecimiento, a excepción de las zonas más alejadas, por si alguno quería ir a descansar un poco. Entre esas ubicaciones se encontraban Prize Corner y Kid's Cove.

Como la primera vez que ocurrió en la séptima noche de Scarlett, los animatrónicos se volvieron muy activos con el ritmo, inclusive aquellos que al principio se sentían nerviosos o los que tenían vergüenza de moverse, pero al final todos se unieron... hasta la marioneta.

Como la oficina era pequeña, decidieron separarse para tener más libertad de movimiento, algunos como los antiguos, Old Freddy, Old Bonnie y Old Chica, fueron hasta Parts/Service ya que era su lugar favorito por estar ya acostumbrados a lo largo de los años, aunque por las reparaciones, ellos ya estaban nuevamente en servicio durante el turno de día. Los tres se hallaban moviéndose de forma extraña, como si estuvieran aún rotos, posiblemente por no estar al tanto con sus remodelaciones... por ejemplo Freddy solo sacudía la cabeza sin mover el resto de su cuerpo, acostumbrado a ser solo una cabeza, al igual que antes... Chica lo hacía bastante bien, era la más animada del grupo, y Bonnie no quería usar el brazo que anteriormente le hacía falta...

Foxy y The Mangle se quedaron en el pasillo que se conectaba con los baños y con Parts/Service, era perfecto para bailar ellos solos, The Mangle, si bien era una de los animatrónicos más fiesteros de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, en su nuevo cuerpo no funcionaba como deseaba, ella quería colgar del techo para hacer sus movimientos preferidos contra la gravedad, pero ya no le era posible, entonces Foxy la vio un poco triste, pero no quería verla así, por lo que se acercó, y la subió de cabeza a una de las puertas de los baños, haciendo que se ilusionara que colgaba del techo, ambos se miraron con una expresión de felicidad.

Las cuatro alucinaciones, Shadow Freddy, Bonnie, BB y Golden Bonnie se quedaron junto a BB en Game Area, charlando mientras escuchaban tranquilos la música, ellos preferían conversar antes que bailar...

Los Toy, Freddy y Bonnie se encontraban en Show Stage, a su lado estaba Lena practicado en su nuevo instrumento, un violín, para formar parte de la banda, lo hacía bastante bien, increíble para ser su primera vez, además de que se tardaba años de duro trabajo para hacer composiciones musicales con aquel instrumento, pero ella lo hacía sin ningún problema, aunque necesitaba más practica, pero sin duda, pronto estaría en el escenario, junto a sus compañeros Toy y con Shadow Bonnie como otra nueva integrante.

Toy Chica había llevado a Nilo hasta Kid's Cove para continuar con sus lecciones de idioma, aquel dragón animatrónico soñaba con aprender a comunicarse adecuadamente, y Toy Chica quería ayudarlo para cumplir su meta. Incluso aunque ella quisiera festejar como los demás, y lo hacía, pero se sentía obligada en esto. Pero de a poco, estaba valiendo la pena todo su esfuerzo...

Mientras tanto, los únicos que se situaron en la oficina fueron Scarlett, Bianca y Puppet, se divertían mucho. En un momento Scarlett se acercó al sistema de reproducción de música, observando curiosa un botón que resaltaba del resto, al oprimirlo se apagaron las luces en la habitación unos momentos... Los tres quedaron en silencio preguntándose si se acabó la energía, pero eso era imposible, ya que según el dueño, no había ninguna clase de ahorro eléctrico... segundos después una gran variedad de luces de diferentes colores con distintas secuencias aparecieron en la oficina, parpadeantes y sorprendentes...

Bianca: ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!

Scarlett: Parece que el jefe nos quería dar una sorpresa...

The Puppet: ¿Qué es todo esto? (Curioso)

Scarlett: Son luces, que causan ese efecto especial cuando la habitación se encuentra a oscuras...

Bianca: ¡Se parece a un boliche! (Emocionada)

The Puppet: Nunca había visto algo así... (Contento)

Siguieron la fiesta hasta dos horas después, los tres se estaban quedando sordos por tanta música, hasta la marioneta quería un momento de tranquilidad.. Al final optaron por ir un rato a Prize Corner para descansar... En el camino, vieron a Golden Bonnie darse una vuelta por la pizzeria, y a Foxy colgar de una manera chistosa en el techo al lado de su contraparte Toy. Cuando llegaron, las dos guardias tomaron asiento en la plataforma donde se encontraban los peluches de los animatrónicos originales, los corrieron hacía un lado haciendo lugar. The Puppet simplemente se recostó en el interior de su caja...

Scarlett: Está muy divertida la fiesta, pero necesito descansar...

Bianca: Lo mismo digo... gracias por festejar mi regreso... eres muy buena amiga. (Alegre)

Scarlett: No hay de que (Sonriendo)

The Puppet: Yo mientras estoy disfrutando de mi semana libre...

Bianca: ¿De qué hablas? (Confusa)

Scarlett: Hizo un trato con el jefe... es muy largo de contar, pero al final, una semana al mes puede salir de la pizzeria e ir donde quiera sin ninguna regla... etc, pero al final yo salí perjudicada por eso... (Suspirando)

Bianca: ¿Eh?

Scarlett: Es que cierto animatrónico decidió tomar sus vacaciones en mi departamento...

Bianca: ¡¿En serio?! (Mirando a la marioneta)

The Puppet: No me culpen, solo conozco el departamento de ella... ¿A dónde más podría ir?

Bianca: ¡Al mío! (Feliz)

Scarlett / The Puppet: ¡¿Lo dices de verdad?! (Gritando, una nerviosa y otro emocionado)

Bianca: Claro :3

Scarlett: Bueno... de ese modo él no me molestaría tanto... (Pensando)

The Puppet: Pero admito que soy un adicto al Internet... ¿Estás segura?

Bianca: No hay problema, además tengo mucho tiempo libre, te podría enseñar nuevas aplicaciones de la computadora.

The Puppet: ¡La computadora!... ¿Dónde está?

Scarlett: La dejé sobre la mesa en la oficina... ¿Por qué?

The Puppet: ¡Vamos a entretenernos con el juego!

Scarlett: No... otra vez...

The Puppet: ¡Regreso enseguida! (Se va flotando hasta la oficina)

Bianca: ¿Qué juego? (Confundida)

Scarlett: Una vez le enseñé su propio vídeo-juego... ya sabes el de FNAF, tanto el primero como el segundo... y le gustó de manera exagerada...

Bianca: Que curioso... (Riendo)

Scarlett: No solo eso... ¿Recuerdas a Mina?

Bianca: Si, la super fan de Puppet...

Scarlett: Tan solo hace unas horas llegó a mi departamento, mientras yo dormía para esta noche, ella y Puppet jugaron el primer juego, y por el Jumpscare de Foxy gritaron como locos despertándome en el acto...

Bianca: Uffff... me lo imagino... ¿Qué les hiciste?

Scarlett: ¿Eh? ¡Tan mala soy que ya sabes que hice algo con ellos?

Bianca: Te conozco muy bien para saber que les diste su merecido...

Scarlett: Bueno... Saqué a patadas a Mina... y le dije a Puppet que no me despertara de nuevo... o ya vería...

Bianca: ¿Y te despertó de nuevo?

Scarlett: No, por suerte me desperté yo misma antes de que él hiciera algo... (Suspirando)

The Puppet: ¡Ya llegué! (Entrando a Prize Corner con la computadora en mano) ¡Juguemos ya! (Emocionado)

* * *

><p><strong>Un aviso:<strong> Es probable que este Fanfic acabe en el siguiente capítulo, porque los dos temas principales ya fueron cumplidos, la "Renovación de los animatrónicos" y "La derrota de Purple Guy" (Aunque hay una posibilidad que regrese en otro momento). Así que decidí terminar el Fic como comenzó, con una fiesta :D

De todos modos es probable que haga una secuela de esta historia... aunque tengo otro proyecto, creo que la secuela la voy a posponer, aunque depende, **si quieren una secuela díganlo en los comentarios** ^^ Igual comenzaré con una especie de comedia, desde cero, como si Scarlett recién tomara el puesto de guardia... ya verán. (Risa malvada)

¡Bianca regresó! ¡Hora de celebrar! XD

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	20. La finalización del festejo

Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy`s 2.

Secuela de Nuevo VS Antiguo

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy`s no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon; solamente mis OCs Scarlett Abyles, Daniel y Bianca y los otros son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

lucario blanco Gracias, voy a hacer la secuela pero la actualizaré más lento.

Alicia Startblack Buena idea :D Pero por ahora no quiero complicar tanto la historia porque de lo contrario se produciría una "Party Hard" en mi cabeza XD (Todo un enredo)

BORRE2222 Tengo algunas ideas, lo explicaré mejor al final del capítulo. ^^

Estefy Tsukino Gracias, sobre Purple Guy todo se descubrirá más adelante :)

GirlFemale No son pareja XD Aunque son muy buenos amigos (?)

* * *

><p>Renovación pretenciosa<p>

CAP 20 La finalización del festejo

The Puppet entró en Prize Corner con la computadora portátil muy entusiasmado de continuar la partida en ambas entregas de FNAF. La colocó sobre la mesa mientras revisaba el porcentaje de batería, estaba al 100% ya que todo el tiempo se hallaba conectada a alguna corriente eléctrica ubicada en la oficina.

The Puppet: ¿Quién quiere empezar? (Proponiendo un reto)

Scarlett: Ehh... ya he jugado varias veces, no tengo muchas ganas.. (Con un tono desinteresado)

Bianca: ¡Vamos Scarlett! ¡Todos jugaremos! (Levantando la voz)

Scarlett: Ya que insistes tanto, serás la primera...

Bianca: ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Sabes que me asusto fácilmente! (Preocupada)

Scarlett: Si juegas primero, yo también participaré al final...

The Puppet: ¿Vas a ser la primera?

Bianca: S-supongo... pero más vale que cumplas tu palabra...

Scarlett: Claro.

Bianca: Está bien... (Se sienta en frente de la computadora lista para jugar FNAF2)

Selecciona la opción de continuar, más o menos sabía como jugar, ya lo había hecho antes, por eso sabía que se iba a asustar y no quería verse de ese modo frente a sus amigos... pero ya no podía evitarlo. Decidió jugar en la noche tres, era difícil, pero no tanto como las siguientes, no quería que pensaran que ella era una principiante si fuese a elegir las dos primeras noches...

Las versiones Toy no se mueven mucho en esta noche, sino los antiguos, quienes se encontraban en un terrible estado de deterioro. Idénticos a los verdaderos antes de ser reparados hace tan solo unos días...

Bianca revisaba las luces de los costados, no había nadie allí, pero cuando iluminó el pasillo vio a Foxy mirando a su dirección, después de un rato él seguía allí sin moverse en absoluto, hasta que Old Bonnie llegó más cerca a la oficina, justo delante del zorro animatrónico, su falta de rostro y de uno de sus brazos provocó que la guardia sintiera escalofríos, a pesar de que ella conocía bien al real y que era uno de sus amigos de la pizzeria... pero ahora era diferente, en el juego Bonnie era todo un monstruo con deseo de aniquilar a cualquier persona que tenía como cargo ser guardia nocturno en Freddy Fazbear Pizza...

En cierto momento ambos personajes desaparecieron de su vista, dejando libre el pasillo, pero eso no quería decir que estaría a salvo, de lo contrario, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la salida de aire izquierda, al usar la cámara correspondiente vio la cabeza del endoesqueleto del conejo morado. Bianca se asustó preparándose para colocar la máscara, pero una señal que se tornaba de un color rojizo a un costado de la pantalla la alerto...

The Puppet: Bianca, te estás olvidando de mi caja de música...

Bianca: Oh... no. (Nerviosa)

Fue hasta la cámara de Prize Corner para darle cuerda a la caja, no calculó bien el tiempo, por lo que las cámaras se bajaron solas por estar Old Bonnie en la oficina, listo para atacar. Bianca se puso la máscara vacía de Freddy, pero era demasiado tarde, segundos después apareció el Jumpscare del conejo animatrónico, haciéndola saltar de su asiento por el susto. Sus dos acompañantes se reían, la marioneta de una forma disimulada, muy distinta a la de Scarlett...

Bianca: ¡Ya fue suficiente por hoy! ¿Quién sigue? (Temblando un poco)

Scarlett: (Riendo) ¡Perdiste por culpa de Puppet! jajaja...

The Puppet: ¡Esa marioneta no soy yo...!

Scarlett: Está basado en ti... por lo menos en apariencia son idénticos...

Bianca: No lo molestes, está claro que entre los dos hay muchas diferencias...

The Puppet: Gracias, por cierto el siguiente será... ¿Quieres...? (Observando a la otra guardia)

Scarlett: Dije que sería la última... (Negando con la cabeza)

The Puppet: Está bien...

La marioneta se animó a ir a la sexta noche, y eso que no era muy bueno jugando, pero de todas maneras quería hacer el esfuerzo...

El nivel de dificultad era uno de los mayores, todos estaban muy activos en esta noche, el primero fue Foxy por el pasillo, con la luz se apartó después de unos segundos, luego la voz de BB resonó en la pizzeria, diciendo "Hello" y "Hi", a Scarlett siempre le molestaba ese chiquillo odioso, deseaba entrar en la computadora y arrojarlo por un precipicio... pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? Menos mal que el BB real no era como ese... sino ya estaría por partes en una caja...

Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica estaban a punto de entrar a la oficina a través de las salidas de aire, pero The Puppet se colocó rápido la máscara de Freddy, haciendo que ambos se retiren de allí. Le dio cuerda a su caja en Prize Corner. Old Chica estaba en frente de él cuando bajó las cámaras, pero como ya se lo esperaba, la evitó enseguida. Old Freddy estaba junto con Foxy en el pasillo, y se escuchaban ruidos en la salida de aire izquierda. No tenía tiempo para revisar aquella cámara, solo utilizaba la de Prize Corner para evitar que su otra versión saliera de su caja... Después de unos segundos, Old Freddy había ingresado en la oficina, y la marioneta se cubrió con la máscara, después de unos segundos el animatrónico se fue. Había tardado tanto que apareció la señal de alerta de Prize Corner, él se propuso a dar más cuerda, pero se olvidó de un detalle, no había iluminado hace un buen rato el pasillo, como consecuencia el Jumpscare de Foxy apareció de sorpresa, The Puppet se fue para atrás y se cayó de espaldas de la mesa...

Bianca: ¡Puppet ¿Estás bien?! (Mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo)

The Puppet: Si... es que no me lo esperaba...

Scarlett: Pero debes admitir que fue divertido... en especial la parte en la que te caíste al suelo jaja (Riendo)

The Puppet: ¡Juega si te parece tan gracioso! ¡Y si te asustas nosotros nos burlaremos!

Scarlett: No me burlo de nadie... pero no puedo evitar reír con ese tipo de cosas... Ok, ahora es mi turno, y verán lo PRO que soy... no como ustedes... Noobs..(Sentándose frente a la computadora)

Comenzó la partida, no solo en la noche siete, es decir la personalizada... era una de las customs difíciles... era la de 20/20/20/20 con los antiguos animatrónicos al máximo...

Pocos segundos después de iniciar, Foxy ya estaba en el pasillo con una mirada amenazante, Scarlett lo iluminó unas pocas veces, cuando él se fue, apareció Old Bonnie muy cerca de la oficina, al mismo tiempo se escucharon ruidos en la salida de aire derecha, después en la izquierda, la guardia ya conocía todos los trucos, después de todo ya había pasado todas las customs... bueno, menos la de Golden Freddy... (Eso me pasa a mi D:) Le dio cuerda al máximo a la caja de música, apenas abandonó las cámaras se colocó la máscara de Freddy, en efecto como lo estaba esperando, Old Chica hizo su aparición, luego fue Old Bonnie. Después de unos momentos apareció otra vez Foxy, hizo lo de siempre y éste se retiró. Le dio cuerda a la caja de música y así sucesivamente. Las horas pasaban, Bianca y Puppet la observaban asombrados con las estrategias y el control del tiempo que la chica tenía. Siguió igual, hasta que sonaron las seis, ganando de una la partida...

Scarlett: Ven... se los dije, ya he jugado suficiente...

Bianca: ¡Eres increíble en este juego! (Sorprendida)

Scarlett: No es para tanto, una vez que descubre la estrategia adecuada y el control de los tiempos para cada cosa... lo pasas...

The Puppet: mmm... veo que solo te falta la última... (Revisando la lista de customs)

Scarlett: Si... la de Golden Freddy es muy complicada... hay que jugar de una manera literalmente perfecta para ganarla... He jugado unas cuantas veces pero no paso de las dos de la mañana... (Molesta)

Bianca: (Suspira) ¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado jugando?

Scarlett: Como por media hora... ahora ya son las 4:56 am (Observando su reloj)

The Puppet: Solo falta una hora para acabar el turno... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Bianca: Vamos a ver lo que hacen los demás... ¿Les parece?

Ambos asienten y salen de Prize Corner. Pasando por Kid's Cove vieron a Toy Chica hablar con Nilo...

Scarlett: Hola... ¿Qué hacen que no están en la fiesta?

Toy Chica: Le estoy enseñando a hablar... ha progresado bastante... Nilo habla algo para ellos...

Nilo: S-saludos a todos...

Toy Chica: Aún falta mucho... pero ya casi no se traba en sus oraciones...

Scarlett: Eres muy amable Toy Chica. (Contenta)

Toy Chica: Gracias, pero es porque siento que es mi deber ayudarle... se siente muy mal por no poder comunicarse adecuadamente...

Bianca: Entonces los dejaremos tranquilos... sigamos en otras habitaciones...

Salen de Kid's Cove pasando por Show Stage, vieron a Lena tocando el violín arriba del escenario, mientras Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie la escuchaban sentados en una de las mesas más cercanas... No se detuvieron a hablar, pero pudieron escuchar... "Excelente, ya eres una nueva integrante de la banda, mañana en el turno día te presentaremos".

En el pasillo los dos zorros seguían en la misma posición a la de antes, colgados juntos en el techo, un tanto gracioso, pero tierno a la vez...

Entraron a Parts/Service, pero solo asomándose por la puerta para no molestar, Freddy, Chica y Bonnie estaban sentados en el suelo conversando tranquilamente... decidieron no interferir...

En Game Area seguían estando BB y las alucinaciones...

Scarlett: ¿Qué hacen? (Suspirando aburrida)

Shadow Bonnie: Estamos hablando sobre Purple Guy...

Scarlett: mmm.. ¿Sobre qué?

Shadow Freddy: Golden Bonnie nos contó que él murió en la segunda pizzeria a manos de las versiones antiguas... era llamado Phone Guy también...

The Puppet: Pero ese futuro ha cambiado, como este lugar no se cerró no abrirán otra pizzeria...

Golden Bonnie: Lo se, por eso solo lo comentaba como una curiosidad... la verdad es que no se lo que pasará con él en esta dimensión alterna... (Pensativo)

Scarlett: Es posible que lo condenen a muerte...

Golden Bonnie: Eso espero, ya que en el futuro en donde fui formado, él había asesinado un total de 11 niños...

Scarlett: Pues... contando en la actualidad... él asesinó a 8 niños... los seis originales y los dos nuevos... mejor conocidos como Nilo y Lena...

Bianca: Pero ya todo debería estar bien, después de todo Purple Guy está en la cárcel...

Scarlett: Si, es cierto...

En ese momento sonaron las seis de la mañana...

Scarlett: Oh... ya debemos irnos...

Todos se despidieron, Scarlett y Bianca caminaron hasta la salida pero la marioneta las seguía...

Scarlett: No me digas que hoy también iras a mi departamento... (Con una expresión molesta)

The Puppet: De hecho... Bianca... ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento? Porque me dijiste que no habría ningún problema...

Bianca; Claro, no hay problema... (En ese momento Scarlett se acerca hablándole bajo)

Scarlett: ¿Estás segura? Él es tan adicto a la TV y al Internet que no tendrás ni un momento de paz...

The Puppet: ¡Oye! ¡Te escuché! (Gritando)

Scarlett: ¡Pero sabes que es verdad!

The Puppet: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy así...

Bianca: No discutan más... ya dije que puedes y punto...

Vieron al jefe antes de irse... se saludaron / despidieron en un instante, Scarlett se fue a una dirección y Bianca con Puppet a otra... hacía sus respectivos departamentos...

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO:<strong> Como muchos la pidieron haré una secuela, pero **no** la actualizaré cada dos días como siempre lo hice, tengo otros planes, algunos largos y otros de un solo capítulo... no se, ya los verán más adelante...

Habrán algunos cambios en la secuela, va tener un tono humorista y otro basado en el terror... lo se, la extraña combinación que siempre hago XD

¡Nos vemos en la secuela o en las otras historias! :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
